High School AmZ
by CDRice
Summary: A boy named Harry Mizer is sucked into the world of High School DxD. Once there, he is transformed into an Amazon, and is given the Amazons Driver and Register. Becoming Amazon Rider Omega, he must protect Kuoh Academy, while the three sides question each others' connection to the recently appearing Amazons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! CDRice here! This story has no connection to KR CD, so no need to read that to understand this. This crossover is a darker one, due to the Amazons parts. So, enjoy!**

* * *

 **High School AmZ**

 **Hunt 1: "Amazonz"**

 **A Forest, At Night. Japan.**

In a dark forest in Japan, Rias Gremory is walking with her peerage. As they go around, they get an uneasy feeling. Her Knight, Yuuto Kiba, has his sword at his side, ready for a fight. Her Rook, Koneko Toujou, looks around, tense. Then, her Queen, Akeno Himejima, breaks the silence. "Rias, just what are we doing here?" she asks, as everyone looks at Rias.

" To be honest Akeno, even I'm not exactly sure," their King responds, "My brother only told me that there were reports of a strange monster lurking in this forest."

Koneko walks up to Rias, asking, "And it wasn't a Stray Devil?"

Rias nods no, which confuses everyone. This didnt make sense to the Crimson Princess. According to her brother, Sirzechs Lucifer, a mysterious figure with a spider-like appearance, had been spotted recently, and it looked nothing any known creatures from before. He then asked for her peerage to look into it, as it was in Kuoh, which is her territory. They continued walking trying to see the creature anywhere they could, but unbeknownst to them, the very creature was watching them, its body laying on its webbing.

* * *

 **The Next Day.**

In front of me was a monster, its body being green and scaly. It stares at me, its bloody red eyes stare at me. I'm in fear of this creature. It growls at me, and it lunges out, but it is trapped in a cage. However, it continuously bashes on the prison, until it breaks out, its claws ready to slash into me.

" Agh!" I shout, my body rising up.

That was a… horrifying nightmare. But, that monster…, it looked... familiar. However, that thought so left my head, as I look around me. I'm in a park, and it's daytime. Everyone around me looks Asian, and they stare at me. That must be confused by my horrified scream and waking up. I stand up, and I dust myself off, confused. Where am I? The last thing I remember was laying down in my bed, ready to go to sleep. But now, I'm outside, in a park, and it looks like I'm in another continent!

" This is wierd," I think to myself, as I walk around.

There's a bunch of signs everywhere. And, from what I can tell, it looks like Japanese. Am I in Japan? How did I get here? And the weirdest thing is… I can read it. I've never learned to read fluent Japanese, but since I've woken up, I can. Just what is going on?! I walk around, looking at my phone, trying to contact my parents. However, I can't make a call to them. I can go online, but I can't text any of my family or friends from back home. However, I'm not paying attention, and I end up bumping into someone. They fall to the ground, and I notice this. Looking at the person, it"s a girl, and she looks to be about my age. "S-Sorry!" I mutter, bowing in embarrassment.

I reach out my hand, and she takes it. She has a soft smile on her face, and she nods in disagreement. "Oh, no. It's okay," she replies, "You look like you're lost in thought."

I chuckle at her comment, saying, "Yeah, I… uh… am lost. I woke up here a few minutes ago, and I'm confused."

She then hands me a flyer, and I look at it, confused. "What's this?" I ask.

" Oh! That's a flyer for our service business," she says, "We do whatever you would need someone to do."

Service Business? That's a very encompassing description. I wave at her, walking away, and she says, "Have a nice day!"

That was odd, but nothing too weird. I continue walking. I'm so hungry, but there's no place to exchange my money, as least not nearby. I walk around for a few hours, still asking do figure out a way home. I'm guessing I should tell ya'll about myself. My name is Harry Mizer, and I'm an otaku from America. I watch anime and tokusatsu, and I play video games. I always wanted to visit Japan, but not while I'm lost. I look to my right, and I see a couple walking around, enjoying themselves. The guy has dark brown, spiky hair, as well as brown eyes. The girl, meanwhile, has black hair and violet eyes. They have smiles on their faces, the girl looking to be infatuated with the guy, and he seems to be happy to be with her. Then, randomly, I hear a loud sound. Am I that hungry? I know I have a huge appetite and a high metabolism, but I've never been this hungry before. "Man, this sucks!" I mutter to myself, "How can I get some money?"

Then, I think to myself, and then I remember… that flyer. I hope I don't have to do too much to get a meal. I pull it out, and then, I skim it over. As I read it though, the text on it confuses me. "Gremory Clan? Devil Summoning Service?" I read to myself, "What is this? That girl… is she crazy? Can I really do this?"

Continuing to read it, I notice what it says. It says that in order to summon a devil, I have to spill some of my blood on the flyer, and request for a devil. I guess I've got no choice. I walk around, looking for a secluded alleyway. Finally, I found one. I look around, and luckily, I find a shard of glass on the ground. Man, I hope this thing doesn't give me HIV or AIDS. This also better not be a damn joke. I prepare to swipe my finger with the glass, but then, I notice something from the corner of my eye. To my left, two guys chase a girl into the alleyway. "C'mon, girl!" one of them says, before the other ads, "Yeah, we just want some pie."

I glare at them, irritated. I knew that by pie, they were being dirty. Watching them, I felt this weird feeling in my chest. It felt like… hunger. I slowly walk in their direction, and I then focus hard. For some reason, my eyesight feels fine. I line up the shard of glass with one of the guys faces, and then… I throw it. It flies through the air, and slices into his face. He steps back, holding his hand over where the cut happened, as blood trickles down. "Shit!" he shouts, "What was that?"

Then, him and his partner, as well as the woman, look ahead. They all see me, and the men look pissed. "So, you wanna tussle, eh?" the man with the cut asks.

They charge at me, throwing their fists, but I easily duck and dodge their attacks. It's weird. I'm normally a very timid person, but now, I don't feel fear at all. Only hunger. My huge appetite must be affecting my judgement skills. Strangely, a gutteral growl escapes my mouth, and I throw a punch at each of them. It must hit them hard, as they soon fall to ground, knocked unconscious. "Damn pervs," I mutter to myself.

The woman walks up to me, and she is weeping. Her face is in a scared, but calm smile. "Th-Thank you!" she says, "If it wasn't for you, I don't know what those scoundrels would've done to me."

I nod to her, saying, "It was nothing, maim. Just looking at for innocent people."

She then smiles at me, before pulling twenty thousand yen out if her purse. This shocks me, as she now hands it to me. "Here, I want to pay you back for helping me," she says.

I thank her for the gift, as she soon walks away. Then, I stand there, confused. What happened to me there? Why did I charge into a fight? Why do I feel so hungry? Anyway, at least now I have some yen to spend. I can finally get some food! I guess I should leave the alleyway now. It's a good thing I don't need to try that summoning thing now. Almost like an act from God. I walk away, heading for the first diner I see. There, I order an ordinary burger, fries, and soda combo. I sit down, and I happily say, "Itadakimasu!", before digging into my burger.

The hunger drives me, as I chow through that burger. I've never been this hungry before. As I eat though, I noticed someone. That couple from earlier is here. From the looks of it, they seem to be on a date. I smile at their happiness, before I then remember. I have a crush back at home, and I was planning to confess to her tomorrow. She's my childhood friend, and she's always been a bit of an angry girl, but I liked that about her. But now, I'm in Japan, with no way to contact her. This is depressing, so I just focus on eating my food. After ten minutes though, I'm done, and I pat my stomach, relieved to have satisfied that insane hunger. I leave the diner, thanking them for the food. As I walk around, I notice that girl from before again. The one handing out the flyers. "Hey, you're that girl!" I say, as I run to her.

She turns to me, as a smile appears on her face. "Oh, it's you again," she says, "How are you doing?"

I smile, replying with, "Good. I finally got some food."

The girl smiles at this, saying, "Good. I'm glad you solved your problem."

This girl is creeping me out a little. Though, to be fair, that's more cause of that flyer's text than her appearance or personality. I hold out the flyer, and I ask her, "Is this serious? Like for real?" i ask her.

She stares at me, nodding yes. I'm shocked by this, and then, she looks serious. "Oh, got one," she says before she summons a magic circle, which shocks me.

" Excuse me, I have a contract to make," she says.

I can't believe this! Real devils! What's going on?! Either way, I can't let her steal someone's soul, so I gotta stop her. At a quick pace, I grab onto her, which shocks her. "Hey! Get off!" she shouts, but I hang on.

She continuously tries to shrug me off, but I'm no giving up! "You may have helped me, but I won't let you steal someone's soul!" I shout, as we go through the magic circle.

In a flash of a second, we're suddenly back in the park from earlier, and she's in a completely different set of clothes. This shocks me, long enough for her to push me to the ground. "Geez! What is your problem?!" she tells at me, "He's bleeding out! I need to help now!"

She runs past me, and I follow her direction. There, is the boy from before. But now, there's a bloody hole in his chest, and the smile from earlier is gone. But, what happened to that girl?! What's going on?! I look around, and I see a mysterious woman flying in the air. She's dressed in black leather, almost like BDSM attire, and she has black, feathery wings coming out of her back. I stare at her in shock. And then, she takes notice of me, a look of surprise on her face. "Oh, another Sacred Gear user. And a devil as well," she says, staring at me and the girl, who is working on the boy, "Might as well kill you two while I'm at it."

I back up in shock, only to fall onto my ass from fear. The devil finishes what she's doing,

and to complete it, she pulls out eight red chest pieces, and says, "Now, you'll be my Pawn!"

She thrusts the pieces into his chest, which shocks me. As the fallen angel girl floats down, she looks pissed. "Damn devil! I just killed that percy asshole! And after spending all day with him!" she yells.

This line connects the pieces for me. She… she was the girl… and she dated him… just to kill him…? I vomit on the ground, disgusted at what I'm hearing. The girl looks at me, muttering, "Man, what a pussy you are!"

I stare at her, shouting, "Why?! Why did you kill him?!"

She looks puzzled, before she laughs. "Ha! Why?!" she says, "Because of the Sacred Gear inside of him. My fellow Fallen Angel's saw him as a threat to our plans, so I was tasked with eliminating him."

Sacred Gear? What's that? Does he have some kind of hidden power? That doesn't matter! He looks like he wouldn't hurt anyone! But she just… did it! How fucked up is she?! "Nooo….," I mutter.

Then, I feel a sudden pain in my chest. Also, the hunger swells inside of me. When I look at that girl, I see one thing: food. I huddle over, groaning in pain. The devil girl looks at me, worried. "Are you alright?" she asks me.

However, all I can think about is food. Feeding. KILLING… Inside me, i feel this power building up, and now, it's coming out. And I… can't control it…

* * *

Harry Mizer is surrounded in dark green energy, screaming in pain, before a small explosion goes off. However, none of the other three people are harmed, but soon, they are shocked at what stands before them. Where Harry was before, there is now a monstrous creature. It looks like a man-sized lizard, its jaws opening, revealing its fangs. It snarls wildly, throwing its claws around, as it crouches like a predator. Its body is segmented, almost like a bug's body or armor. It has metallic red streaks on its body, a pinkish gem hanging off its forehead, and bug-like red eyes. "What… the… hell?!" Raynare, the fallen angel woman shouts.

The creature turns to her, growling. He jumps at her, and she mutters, "Wanna die now, huh? Fine."

The creature catches her off guard, however, as he dodges an attack from her, before slicing her in the stomach, with the blades on his forearms. This shocks her, and she falls to the ground, holding her stomach in pain. "Damn you, you over grown lizard!" she shouts.

Then, the creature lunged at her again, grabbing her throat with its mouth. It throws her onto the ground, before landing on top of her. Raynare, her eyes now filled with fear, mutters, "N-No! Don't! Please!"

However, her pleas are mute, as the creature rips her head clean off, a geyser of blood spraying from her neck. Rias shrieks at this in shock, and then, the creature turns to her. However, before it can attack her, it shrieks in pain. This confuses Rias, whose clutching Issei Hyoudou's body. Then, the creature's body is covered in smoke, obscuring it from Rias' vision. When it clears, there stands Harry, his eyes closed. He then falls to the ground, and Rias is shocked. "Sir!" she shouts.

She sets Issei down softly, then, she runs to Harry. She looks at him, noticing a mysterious armband on his left arm now. It definitely wasn't there before, and neither was the strange belt now on his waist. It had two handles on it, which looked confusing for Rias. She then pulls out her phone, dialing a number. A second later, Koneko's voice says, "Yes, Rias?"

" Koneko, I need your help with something," Rias says.

After explaining her favor to Koneko, Rias hung up, and she grabs Issei, before disappearing in a magic circle.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later. Morning.**

" Aghh!" I shout, sitting up.

I've just woken up, to the same nightmare of a mysterious monster. I paint rapidly, scared for my life. "So, you've woken up?" a faint, soft voice asks.

I jump back, scared due to what happened last night. I notice a small, petite girl, wearing the same kind of uniform as the devil girl from last night. She stares at me, a calm and near emotionless expression on her face. She's sitting on a couch, and we're in a weird room. I'm on the floor, and my head aches. Just what went on last night? "Excuse me?" the girl says, as I look back to her.

" Just… who are you…?" she asks again.

 **("Armour Zone" by Taro Kobayashi: You!)**

I just stare at her, confused.

 **(Omae wa dare da? Ore no naka no ore**

 **Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!)**

I then look down, and my eyes widen in horror.

 **(Oh...soudou no derivation**

 **Fureru karada akaku kirikazami**

 **Kokoro wa doko da? Itami sagashite mo)**

There, on my waist, is the Amazons Driver, set into the Omega configuration. Then, as if on instinct, I look at my left arm, and there, is the Amazonz Register.

 **(Oh...shinzou ga hotobashiru dake**

 **Hey! We live in Armour Zone!)**

 **(Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite**

 **Kemono ga warau kono machi de**

 **Kuu ka kuwareru ka no sadame**

 **Oh yeah!**

 **Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto**

 **Tsumadate nagara kieru Nasty)**

 **NEXT HUNT…**

 **Koneko: Just what are you? What's your Sacred Gear?**

 **Harry: What are you talking about?!**

 **Rias: You turned into some weird creature…**

 **Issei: You're telling me he tore Yuuma's head clean off?!**

 **Harry: AMAZON!**

 **(Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau**

 **All race! Uragire**

 **(How do we survive?!))**

 **HUNT 2: BLOODY HUNT**


	2. Chapter 2

**High School AmZ**

 **Hunt 2: "Bloody Hunt"**

 **LAST HUNT…**

 **Harry: What the?! Why am I in Japan?!**

 **Harry: I feel so hungry now…**

 **Rias: I've got to save his life!**

 **Raynare: No, please!**

 **Koneko: Just,… who are you?**

 **And now…**

 **Occult Research Club. Morning.**

This doesn't make any sense! There's an Amazons Driver on my waist, and an Amazonz Register on my left arm! What happened last night?! And… am I an… Amazon? "Hey, who are you?" the petite, white-haired girl asks me again.

She stares at me, her face calm, with no sign of anger or fear. "I… uh…," I mutter, "My name is Harry Mizer."

She looks at me, and then, she stares at the Amazons Driver. I look down at it as well, still confused. I then stand up, and I hear a loud sound. My stomach. I'm really hungry right now. "Hey, uh,… do you have any meat? Or anything else with protein?" I ask her, and she nods.

" We have some eggs in the mini fridge," she answers, and I run over there, saying, "Thank you!"

I reach into the fridge, and there, in a plastic bag, is a couple hard-boiled eggs. I open the bag, and I immediately eat them, not even thinking about the crunchy egg shells that still cover them. The girl grimaces at this, and she mutters, "Gross."

I catch note of this, and I bow. "S-Sorry, I just feel really hungry for some reason," I explain.

The last thing I needed here was to be known as a weirdo who ate eggs with their shells. Then, I remember something. In _Kamen Rider Amazons_ , the Amazon Riders tended to eat eggs, as they were filled with proteins, and it helped calm their Amazon Cells. I sigh to myself. This Driver and Register… can this be real? Am I really in Japan? Lost? As an Amazon? "Excuse me, can I ask you a question?" the girl asks, and I nod.

" What's your Sacred Gear?" she asks, and this term confuses me.

Sacred Gear? What is that? Then, I remember the winged girl. She said something about that guy having a "Sacred Gear", and that with it, he was dangerous. Also, she said she sensed something in me? Do I have one as well? "Oh, shit! That one guy! I hope he's okay!" I shout aloud, and this catches the girl's attention.

" Oh, you mean the new pawn? He's resting up with Rias. He should be better by now," she answers, and this shocks me.

Rias? Who's Rias? And what does she mean by Pawn? Then, I recall that the devil girl from last night, she had eight pawn chest pieces, and she thrusted them into the guy's chest. Did she save his life by doing that? And to think, I thought she was some evil monster. If I see her again, I need to apologize. I could've cost that man his life as well. Man, what kinda Rider fan would I be if I let someone die?! "Now, back to your Sacred Gear," the girl resumes.

" My Sacred Gear? I just learned that name yesterday, so if I have one, then I don't know what it is," I explain.

This shocks the girl, and she mutters, "But then, you don't know…"

She looks a little shocked by this, and I'm confused. What's going on? "Don't know what?" I ask, but she pushes it off, saying, "Never mind. Rias will explain later. Just stay here and wait. I have classes to attend."

Classes? Are we near a school? And how old is she? I'd say twelve, but for all I know, she's got the bad side of puberty, and she might be a teenager. She glares at me now, saying, "Stop thinking about my age. I'm a first year."

I'm scared by her angry glare. Did I strike a nerve? Note to self: Don't piss her off. She walks off, saying, "Good bye," as she leaves.

I stand there, angry, confused, and depressed.

 **HOURS LATER.**

Hours have passed, and now, I notice the door opening. I nearly fell asleep, but the sound definitely wakes me up. The door opens, and in steps the girl from last night. I'm shocked by her appearance. She smiles at me, and she says, "Oh, you're awake. How are you doing?"

I stand up, and I bow, saying, "S-Sorry about last night, miss! It was wrong of me to assume the worst of you, especially since you saved that boy's life and gave me some help!"

The girl, who simply chuckles, replies, "Oh, it's alright. Besides, you helped the boy out just as much as I did."

This confuses me. I did? How did I help? All I did was puke and black out. "I did?" I ask, and this confuses her.

Then, in steps the petite girl, and she says, "Rias, he doesn't remember."

The devil girl, named Rias, looks at me, and she asks, "You don't?"

I nod no, and she sighs, walking towards another room. Having looked around while I was alone, I noticed that she was heading towards the random shower room this building has. She then throws her clothes to the ground, in the main room, as she undresses in the shower room. My face turns red at this, and I look away. Then, a feminine voice giggles. "Ara, ara, are you interested in Rias?" the voice asks, and I turn around, and there, is an attractive woman, with long black hair, and breasts even bigger than Rias'.

I back up, shocked by her appearance. "Oh, did I scare you?" she asks, "I'm sorry, baby."

This girl carries a seductive, sadist vibe, and it's creeping me out. The petite girl heads to the mini-fridge, and before she opens it, she turns to me. "You didn't eat my youkan, did you?" she asks me.

I nod no, answering, "Nope. Just meat and eggs. I don't even know what youkan is."

The girl opens the fridge, pulling out a tray of small dessert treats. This must be youkan. She sits on the couch, and she begins to nibble on them. I sit down next to her, and she notices this. "Do you need something?" she asks me, looking annoyed.

I turn away, my face red, and say, "Oh, uh, I just… wanted to know your name."

She looks at me, and then, she sighs. "Toujou Koneko," she answers, and she goes back to eating.

I smile, and I say, "Nice to meet you, Koneko-chan!"

The other girl then walks into the shower. That's weird. Then, there's a knock on the door. "Buchou, I've brought him," a male voice says, and then, Rias says, "Thanks. Please come in."

Then, the door opens, and in step two men. One has blonde hair, and he seems like someone girls would go crazy over. The other, however, is the same guy from yesterday. I can't believe it! He really is alive! He looks perfectly fine! "You! You're alive!" I shout, shocked.

This scares the guy, confused. He looks at me, weirded out. "Uh,… yeah,… I am," he says, "Who are you?"

" Oh, sorry. I'm Harry Mizer," I say, holding my hand out.

The guy looks at me, a friendly smile on his face, and he shakes my hand. "Hyoudou Issei," he replies.

He then turns to Koneko, and looks shocked at her. The other guy notices this, and he says, "Oh, Koneko-chan, this is Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Koneko looks at Issei, and she bows, saying, "Nice to meet you," before going back to her food.

Issei bows back to her, and he walks around. I turn to the other guy, and we shake hands. "I'm Kiba Yuuto," he says, and I respond, "Please to meet you."

Then, the shower stops, and this catches Issei's attention. "Take these, buchou," the other girl says, and Rias responds, "Thank you, Akeno."

Huh, so Akeno is her name. Issei's face turns red, and he gains an odd smile. Koneko notices this, and she mutters, "Pervert."

Issei turns back to her, surprised that she said that. Then, Rias and Akeno step out, Rias now fully dressed. "Sorry about that," she says, "I didn't get to take a shower this morning at Issei's house, so I just took one now."

Wait…? She was at… Issei's house…? "Wait! You were at Issei's house?" I ask, repeating my thoughts aloud.

Issei then smiles, a cocky grin on his face. "You know it, man! We slept naked!" he shouts, and I am shocked at this.

Rias' face turns red, and Akeno giggles. Koneko stares at Issei, and Kiba just smirks. "Ara ara, aren't you the dirty one?!" Akeno mutters, catching Issei's attention, "I'm Himejima Akeno. Nice to meet you."

Issei bows to her, and then, Rias looks a little serious. "Okay, everyone's here. Issei, Harry, we have some things to tell you," she says.

Both of us? Why? Does it have to do with that winged girl? Or maybe my Driver and Register? I'm so confused. Rias then arranges everyone's seating positions, with her at the main desk, and Akeno right next to her. She must be the leader. Maybe Akeno's the second in command? I suddenly feel hungry again, but luckily, I have some eggs ready. I crack one open, eating the yolk as is. This shocks everyone, and they stare at me. I notice this, and I say, "Sorry."

" Dude, what's the hell wrong with you? That could make you sick!" Issei yells at me.

Technically, if everything was normal, it probably would. Though, at this point, I'm sure that I'm an Amazon, so it doesn't matter. I'm just so hungry. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand," Rias says, "Issei, Harry, do you two know why you are here?"

The two of us nod no. I'm confused by these events, and I'm sure Issei is too. Rias then comes flat out and says, "It's because the Occult Research Club, myself and the others here, are devils."

Issei is confused by this, but I'm more surprised. I knew Rias was one, so it's not that surprising that everyone else in the club is. Especially since this is an Occult Research Club. "Okay then, Rias, what's your goal on Earth?" I ask, and Issei looks shocked that I'm taking this in so easily.

" Good question, Harry. You see, we're here to gather more followers, since natural devil births have decreased over the years. Besides that, we watch over our territories, mine being Kuoh," she explains.

So, from the sound of it, they make contracts with humans, who are reincarnated into devils, in exchange for a wish. That sounds like some Imagin crap right there. Also, devils have had a hard time giving birth in the past who knows how many years, so it benefits them as well. They also have assigned territories to watch over. "For many years, the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels have been at war," she continues, "Us devils and the Fallen Angels have split the Underworld, or Hell, as well, so we two groups often are hostile against each other."

The devils and fallen angels split Hell, huh? That makes sense. "Senpai, what you're saying is ridiculous," Issei says, and Rias chuckles at this statement.

" Oh, you don't believe me, Issei?" she asks, before everyone of the club members stand.

Then, they suddenly sprout wings from their backs, which shocks us. Okay, the wings are new! Rias then asks, "This good enough evidence?"

Issei and I nod our heads, dumbfounded at this. Then, Issei rubs his back, looking uncomfortable, and suddenly, wings sprout out of his back too. "What the hell?!" Issei yells.

" That's right! You saved Issei's life!" I say to Rias, and she nods smiling.

" Thanks goodness you dispatched that fallen angel too, Harry," she says.

Issei hears this, and he looks at me. "Fallen Angel?" he asks Rias, "What fallen angel?"

I then remember. Rias and Koneko said I defeated a fallen angel, and the one from last night,… was the girl Issei was on a date with. But, I don't remember doing anything last night! Not after puking and blacking out! "Oh, that's right. I probably should explain that," she says, "Issei, does the name Amano Yuuma mean anything to you?"

Issei's face is in complete shock. He looks at Rias, asking, "How do you know her?!"

Rias and Akeno pull out a picture, which shocks Issei. On the picture, it shows him and the human form of that fallen angel, looking happy. He holds onto it, asking, "Where… Where did you get this?!"

" We followed you around. We've been wanting you on the club for a while now, Issei," Rias explains, "And this girl, no, this fallen angel, tried to kill you."

Issei hears these words, but he's shaking his head, refusing to listen. "No!No! That's not true!" he yells, and Rias adds, "Oh, it is. She sensed the Sacred Gear within your body, and so, she felt you were a threat to the Fallen Angels, and she took you out."

Issei stands there in shock, and he throws the picture down. "Took me out?! How?! I'm alive!" he yells.

" Oh, I made you my Pawn in my group. It reincarnated you into a devil," she says, and Issei asks, "Then, what does Harry have to do with this?!"

Everyone stares at me, and I stare at Rias. She sighs, like something terrible is going to be revealed. What is she hiding? "Harry was one of the people I handed out flyers to. When he saw me heading to your location, he jumped in, assuming I was a bad person. There, he saw Yuuma, no, Raynare, about to leave. But, she stayed behind, believing that he had a Sacred Gear, just like you. And then,…" she explains, but stops.

Issei and I are worried by this, and I ask, "And then what, Rias?"

She then sighs again, and says, "You… transformed… into some monster. You attacked her, and… you tore her head off with your mouth."

I stand there, confused, sickened, shocked. I… killed her…? Tore her head off…? And I was… a monster…? So, I am an Amazon now. This can't be happening! It just can't! "You're telling me he tore her head clean off?!" Issei shouts, and then, Rias nods yes.

I fall onto my knees, tears streaming down my face. "N-No!" I yell, "No! You're lying!"

I then rush through the door, shocking everyone. I faintly hear Rias calling my name, but I don't care. I'm scared. I don't want to hurt anyone else! I run from the school, and soon, I enter some forest nearby. I can't calm myself. My breath is fast. My heart is pulsating. I'm so hungry. But, I can't give in. As I run, I get this odd feeling. Like something's watching me. The next thing I know, I run into something sticky. "What the hell?!" I shout.

Then, the sticky prison is raised into a tree, and there in front of me, is my captor. It's a man-like creature, with spider-like features. It looks at me, eyeing my body like it's next meal. Oh, god! It's the Spider Amazon! I'm dead meat! I close eyes, prepared for the worse, but then, I hear a voice. "Harry!" Issei cries out.

I turn my head, and I see the devils are running up to us. Crap! They can't be here! Me and this guy are two Amazons! They'll be our lunch! "Stay back! We're dangerous!" I shout at them, and Rias says, "It's okay, Harry!"

Koneko jumps up, kicking the Spider Amazon away. What the hell?! How strong is this girl?! She then rips the spider webs, and I fall to the ground. I stand up, and I look at them. "Rias, why did you save me?" I ask.

" Because,…. you realized we were good, despite us being devils, so we'll help you, even if you're like this," she answers, and I tear up.

They actually want to help me, despite me being an Amazon. Then, out of nowhere, the Spider Amazon leaps onto Rias, freaking everybody out. Rias tries to swat it off, yelling, "Someone, get it!"

Koneko swats it off, knocking it to the ground. We all stand there, facing it down. It growls at us, sounding pissed. "Rias, this must be the creature your brother warned us about!" Kiba says, which shocks me and Issei.

They were told about the Amazon? Do they know about them overall, or just this one? "Geez, guys," I mutter, trying to sound cocky, "Thanks for holding out on the Amazon info."

This catches their attention. "Amazon?" Rias asks, and I answer, "Yes. This is the Spider Amazon. Amazons are creatures whose cells need human flesh to survive."

This catches them off guard, and Issei nearly pukes. "What the?! They're like zombies and vampires?!" he asks, and I nod yes.

" Okay then," Rias says, "Guys, let's take this thing out!"

We charge the Amazon, and it puts up a hard fight. Kiba swings a sword at it, which it easily dodges. Koneko throws a punch at it, but it catches her arm with a web, swinging her into a tree. Akeno tries to hit it with special lightning attacks, but it leaps away. It goes after me and Issei, as we are the only two without powers. Issei and I fend off its hits, and Issei looks at me. "You got anything up you're sleeve?" he asks, and I say, "No. You?"

He nods no, and I sigh. The Spider charges Issei again, but this time, he places his arms out to block it. At the moment of impact, a flash of red goes off, blinding us for a second. When the light clears, we are shocked. There, on Issei's left hand, was a red, shiny gauntlet. In the middle of it, there was a green orb, that looked like a jewel. We were all shocked by this. Issei was especially surprised. "What the hell is this?" he asks.

" Issei, that is your Sacred Gear!" Rias shouts at him, "Feel the power inside you! Use it!"

Issei then focuses his energy into the gauntlet, and with a roar, punches the Spider Amazon. This punch sends his back a few feet, but he keeps coming. Issei continues to punch him. However, he can't keep this up. He's getting more and more tired at the moment. Meanwhile,… I'm getting hungry again. But, I can't! If I transform again, I might kill one of them! I won't let that happen! I close my eyes, trying to hide the pain. In my head, I see the monster in the cage again. But now, I can see its appearance clearly. This monster… is Amazon Omega's Origin form,… and… its my monster form as well. But, that means… "Harry! Are you okay?!" Rias asks me, and I open my eyes.

She's next to me now, looking worried. I sigh, tired from fighting this hunger. Then, Rias realizes what's happening. "Harry, are you gonna transform?" she asks me, which catches everyone's attention.

They all look at me, but I can't stand to look at them at all, especially Issei. Even though that bitch Raynare killed him, he only got to see her as Yuuma, and that makes me feel bad. I can't kill anyone else! But, if I don't do something, we might die! But then, I remember… "The Amazons Driver…!" I think to myself.

That's right! I have the Amazons Driver now! Maybe,… I can henshin… I look down to the belt, and Rias notices this. She nods in disagreement, saying, "Harry, you can't! If you transform, you'll be out of control!"

I grunt, as the pain and hunger grows. I then grip the left stick, the lever, and I feel calmer. I then close my eyes, sigh calmly, and open them again. I turn to Rias, put my hand on her shoulder, and say, "I've got this. Trust me."

I then shout, "Hey, ugly!", which catches the Spider Amazon's attention.

It turns to me, and hisses at me. I have a cocky smirk on my face, and then, like instinct, I roar. The roar is louder than anything else I've heard before. And then, I turn the lever. The Driver makes a noise, and a deep, ominous voice is heard.

 **OMEGA!**

I then scream, "AMAZON!"

 **EVOL-EV-EVOLUTION!**

The Spider Amazon charges at me, but then, my eyes turn red, and a green explosion goes off around me, knocking everyone back. As the flames die down, there I am. My body is now sleek, like an armor. On the armor pieces, it is green, with some pieces having red trimming. My chest has deep yellow armor, and my hands and feet are black, with my arms having retractable blades. I have a pink gem, attached to my head by a golden stalk. My bug like eyes are red, and I have a silver mouthpiece. The eyes on the Amazons Driver continue to glow. I am now… Kamen Rider Amazon Omega. "Hunt Start!" I mutter to myself.

I then charge at the Spider Amazon, catching it slightly off-guard. We throw punches, and though I am focused on fighting, I can hear everyone speaking. "Rias!" Akeno says, "Is this the monster form you told us about?!"

Rias is in awe and shock of my form, and she responds, "No, Akeno. This… This is… completely different."

I try to bite the Spider, but it doesn't work out so well. This damn mouthpiece! I instead decide to sweep kick it, but when I do, it jumps back onto its feet. It spits a web onto me, which shocks me. It then throws me into a tree, and I fall to the ground. "I-Issei! Could really use some help here!" I shout to him, which shocks him.

" R-Right!" he says, charging at the Spider, before he throws a punch.

Now, the Spider is out-numbered, and we both do decent damage to it. At this rate, the Spider can't keep up. I then growl, before I turn the lever again. It's once again followed by a sound, and an ominous voice.

 **VIOLENT… PUNISH!**

I then charge at the Spider Amazon, as the blades on my forearms come out. I jump at the monster, and then, a second later,… it's split in two, as its top part falls to the ground. This shocks everyone else, and I turn to my enemy. Then, its body disintegrates, turning into a black goo, similar to blood. In the goo is an Amazonz Register, like mine. However, its eyes are red, signifying that the Amazon was hostile to humans. Meanwhile, mine has blue eyes. Rias walks up to me, confused by what happened. "What's going on, Harry?" she asks me.

I sigh, before the energy retreats into my body, reverting me to normal. This shocks everyone, and I say, "Sorry, guys. I probably should explain."

 **BACK AT THE CLUB ROOM.**

After walking back, we're back in the club room, and now, it's time I explain about the Amazons. "Now, about that monster, and… myself, it begins with a tv series," I say.

" To be honest, I come from a different universe, and in my universe, there's a series of Japanese shows called Kamen Rider, and one of them was a web series," I explain, "In it, the monsters were test subjects that looked human, but were very different. They were called Amazons, and when their Amazon cells needed sufficient proteins, they would turn into monsters, and get it the only way they could: eating human flesh."

This fact surprises them, and I continue. "A few of these monsters were either human injected with Amazon cells, or they were human-Amazon hybrids. They wore special belts, in order to control their powers, and they were the Amazon Riders," I finish.

Rias then sighs, taking in all this info. Issei, however, says, "You're saying you were transported into our world, and not only that, became a hero from a tokusatsu show?! That's impossible, man!"

I then chuckle, answering, "Yeah, and you're all devils. You might as well be from an anime!"

Issei chuckles at this, and then, everyone smiles. Rias stands up, and she says, "Harry, thank you for this information. With your help, we might be able to handle anymore of these… Amazons… that might show up."

I walk to her, and I bow to her. "Thanks, Rias. Not only for looking out for me, but for saving Issei too," I say to her, and she bows back, replying, "It's no problem, Harry. I look out for people in my jurisdiction. Speaking of that…"

She looks at me, a smile on her face, which confuses me. "What?" I ask her, and she chuckles.

" I have an idea, Harry," she says, and I then get worried, "Okay…? What is it…?"

 **("Armour Zone" by Taro Kobayashi: You!)**

 **THE NEXT MORNING.**

The next morning, Rias is in the club room, and she throws a male uniform at me. She let me stay at the club room for the moment, but I didn't put any thought into it.

 **(Omae wa dare da? Ore no naka no ore**

 **Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!)**

" You're attending classes at Kuoh Academy!" Rias says to me now.

So, that's the idea…

 **(Oh...soudou no derivation**

 **Fureru karada akaku kirikazami**

 **Kokoro wa doko da? Itami sagashite mo)**

I'm going to high school in Japan?! Why?!

" Why?!" I ask, following from my thoughts.

" Because, you're gonna join the club… and to do that, you need to attend classes here," she explains.

 **(Oh...shinzou ga hotobashiru dake**

 **Hey! We live in Armour Zone!)**

Man, my life here is gonna be hell…

 **(Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite**

 **Kemono ga warau kono machi de**

 **Kuu ka kuwareru ka no sadame**

 **Oh yeah!**

 **Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto**

 **Tsumadate nagara kieru Nasty)**

 **NEXT HUNT…**

 **Issei: Man, you and me are gonna be class buds!**

 **Harry: You really have a bad reputation, don't you?**

 **Sona: Tell me everything you know about these… Amazons…**

 **Harry: Why should I…?**

 **Kalawarner: You damn lizard! I'll get you for killing Raynare!**

 **(Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau**

 **All race! Uragire**

 **(How do we survive?!))**

 **HUNT 3: CAUGHT IN A TRAP**


	3. Chapter 3

**High School AmZ**

 **HUNT 3: Caught in a Trap**

 **LAST HUNT…**

 **Koneko: What's your Sacred Gear?**

 **Rias: We're all devils…**

 **Rias: Harry, you turned into a monster and… killed her.**

 **Harry: AMAZON!**

 **Rias: You're gonna attend classes here.**

 **And now…**

 **Kuoh Academy. Morning.**

" Class, we have a new student here, all the way from America," the teacher of the class introduces me.

I still can't believe this. Rias was actually serious. I'm gonna have to attend classes here. I thought that one of the positives about being transported here was that I didn't have to go to school. Back home, people often picked on me for being a nerd. Maybe now, I'll at least start out on a new foot? "H-Hello," I say, bowing, "My name is Harry Mizer. I come from the U.S., and my parents are on business trips right now, so they thought I should go to school at someplace that I'll be comfortable."

Okay, that's kinda true, but mostly a lie. Japan is where my favorite hobbies and stories are from, so I'd like it here, but my parents definitely had no choice in this. I asked Rias how I was gonna transfer here, and she said she would "work some magic". Must be some devil power. The teacher then points to an empty seat I can sit at, and I go there, sitting down. I look to my left, and a few columns of seats away, is Issei. He looks at me, grins, and gives me a thumbs up. I just wave at him, trying not to cause too much attention.

 **NOON.**

Hours pass, and now, it's time for lunch. I can't wait to eat! My Amazon appetite has been killing me! As I bend down, ready to pull out my bento, Issei runs up beside me, and he grabs my head, putting me in a head lock. "Hey, man! Guess we're gonna be buds!" he says, smiling.

" Th-Thanks, man," I say, before he lets go of me.

Then, as I look around, I notice all the girls in the room staring at us. One of them is smirking, but every other girl is sneering at us. What's wrong? Did I do something? Then, I hear two random voices shout. "Hey man, are you a friend of Issei's?!" one of them shouts, before the other shouts, "Yea, cause we've always got more room for our porn parties!"

This catches me off guard. What's this I hear about porn?! I then notice the source of two voices. Both of them are guys. One is bald, while the other has short hair and wears glasses. Does Issei know these guys? "Oh, I should introduce you guys," Issei says, "Harry, these are my friends. The one with the glasses is Motohama, and the bald one is Matsuda."

" Hello there," I say, "Sorry, guys, but while I do appreciate the female form, I'm not gonna sit with other guys and watch porn."

This catches the two guys off guard, but Issei seems calm. He must have a grasp on my personality. I look around, noticing all the girls still staring at me. I just shrug it off. If they think I'm a pervert cause Issei's friends(, and maybe him as well?) are perverts, that doesn't mean I actually am. Besides, I have a lunch to eat. I then pull out a bento box, and Issei seems curious. "Oh, what's in your lunch?" he asks me, and I smile.

I open it up, and in there, are only two things: eggs and meat. This shocks the other two, but Issei chuckles. "Of course you would have proteins," he says, and I reply, "It's important for me to keep my body in check."

To everyone else, this probably sounds like allergies or a diet, but Issei and I know my Amazon cells can only be quelled by eating meat and eggs. I then start chowing down, and within a few minutes, I'm finished. "Wow, man! You have a huge appetite!" Matsuda says.

" Yes," Motohama adds, "Almost like you're a Saiyan!"

Oh, so Dragon Ball exists on this world? Good. Maybe I'll be able to find some of the series I enjoy here. "Nah, I just have a huge appetite," I explain, and they just shrug my excuse off.

" Well then, see ya later, Issei!" Matsuda says, before they walk off.

I then turn to Issei, asking, "You guys don't have a good reputation around here, do you?"

He then turns his red, saying, "Yeah! So what? Is it really bad to enjoy porn?"

" Not really. It is bad to talk about it aloud, especially in school," I reply, and he just says, "Anyways, talk to ya after class."

I wave back at him, and I write and draw a bit. On a notebook, I draw some sketches of the Amazons Driver, as well as my Rider form. I make notes on my armor, including the arm blades, and the blade from the Driver.

 **AFTERNOON.**

As I continue, time passes, and I don't even pay attention to the lesson. When the bell rings, I jump a little, shocked by how much time has passed. Issei then walks up to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Lost track of time?" he asks me, and I nod.

" Yeah, I was busy sketching up diagrams for the Amazons Driver, as well as my Rider form," I explain, and he peers at the notes.

" Hm, anyway, let's head over to the club room," he says, "Rias and the others will be waiting for us."

I nod in agreement, and I pack my stuff up, us heading to the club room. As we walk there, I start to think to myself. The crazy thing is… there must be more Amazons out there. But,… where are they? And… can I beat them? "Hey, man, we're here," Issei says, before noticing my face, asking, "Hey, are you okay?"

" Uh, yeah," I say, shaking off my thoughts, "I'm fine."

Issei looks at me, confused, but he replies, "Okay. Let's go then."

We walk to the club room, students glaring at us as we pass them. Man, Issei and his friends are super perverts! And because I'm walking with him, everyone's making the same assumption about me. I sigh depressingly, and within minutes, we've arrived. "Buchou, we've arrived!" Issei says as we walk in.

Rias is sitting at her desk, and everyone else is sitting on the couches. "Ah, Issei, Harry," she says, "How are you?"

" Good, I guess," I answer, "If you don't count getting glared at by every female bad."

" That's the consequence of walking with the pervert," Koneko says.

Issei freaks out at this. "Well, excuse me for being a glare magnet! I only want boobs!"

He gropes the air, a wild smile on his face. Koneko and I stare him down, saying at the same time, "That's why you're a glare magnet."

Rias then stands up from her seat, and she says, "Issei, it's now time for your work as a devil to begin."

Issei looks excited, and he runs over to her. "R-Really?!" he says.

Then, Rias pulls out a stack of papers, and she hands them to Issei. This confuses him. "Great! Now, before you can make contracts, I need to start you out with something small," she explains, "You're gonna pass out the flyers that people use to summon us. Normally, I'd let my familiars do this, but I think you need to prepare for the work. Okay?"

Issei stands there, a crooked smile on his mouth, saying, "S-Sure, buchou…"

He then leaves the room, and I sit down, sighing. Koneko looks at me, and she holds out her hand, which is holding a popsicle. I take it, and I say, "Thank you."

" Don't mention it," she mutters, before she goes back to licking one that's in her other hand.

I then lick the popsicle, and I think about my situation. I'm a Rider, eating a popsicle. Man, what I wouldn't give to be OOO instead. Well, I've gotta make do with what I have. I continue to eat the popsicle, and after that, I'm still hungry. "There's some eggs in the fridge," Koneko then adds.

I turn to her, and she turns away slightly. "Thank you," I say, and she turns red.

" I-It's nothing," she replies, "You need it to remain calm, so I set some in there earlier."

I then nod, and I run to the fridge, opening the door to find myself a bowl of peeled, hard-boiled eggs. I examine them, finding none of them have shells. "It was disgusting to see you eat those shells," Koneko adds, "So, I peeled them."

" It's okay," I reply, before I stick one in my mouth.

Man, that hits the spot instantly! Koneko smiles when she sees my enjoyment. Suddenly, a knock comes on the door. We all face that direction, and Rias smiles. "Oh, she's here. Come in, Sona!" she says.

Then, the door opens, and in walks a female. She has a stern expression on her face, looking at me. She has violet eyes and black hair that goes mid-way down her neck in length. Who is this girl? She keeps staring me down. "So, you're the one Rias told me about?" she asks me.

I turn to Rias, who looks at me, a calm look on her face. "Uh, Rias, who's this?" I ask her, and she responds, "Harry, this is Sona Sitri, the heiress of the Sitri clan, and Kuoh Academy's Student Council President," she explains.

I turn back to the girl, named Sona, and stare at her in awe. This is the Student Council President? She's so… scary looking, like if looks could kill, her glare would nuke me. "Y-Yes,… I'm Harry Mizer," I say, "Kamen Rider… Amazon Omega."

" Amazon Omega," she repeats, "And what is… an Amazon?"

I sigh. I see, so Rias told her about me and the other Amazons. Damn, that girl didn't even consult with me before then. "Why should I explain anything?" I ask, "What do I get from it?"

This shocks everyone, and I then add, "So far, I've been roped into killing Amazons, and being talked about behind my back. How do I know I can trust you?"

Everyone looks at me, and Sona looks irritated. "Well, for one, we'll do whatever it takes to returning you to normal, as well as return you home," she answers, "And another thing, we need the humans alive, in order to reincarnate and earn their contracts. We also can't have the angels and fallen angels blaming us for this matter."

I chuckle at this, and I say, "Oh, so it's political?"

Okay, to be honest, I'm only refusing as a bluff. Plus, I'm a little irritated that Rias went behind my back and told her, without alerting me. I then answer, "Okay, fine," before I turn to Rias, "As long as there's no secrets. No going behind my back."

Rias looks surprised, but then, she smiles. "Yes, we promise. Right, Rias?" Sona says, and Rias adds, "Yes, of course. I'm sorry, Harry."

I smile at this, and I give a peace sign. "Hah, I was gonna tell you anyway. I just wanted an apology," I say, which makes Rias chuckle.

" Now, about the Amazons,…" I say, "I'll explain everything."

I go over everything I know again, making sure to give the same details. The Amazons' origins. The ones that have human connections. The Riders and their Drivers. After I explain everything again, Sona then says, "So, once these Amazons have sustained enough damage, they die? Perfect. I'll make sure to alert my sister at once. Rias, I suggest you do the same to your brother."

I'm confused by this. They have siblings? "Oh, I already have," Rias then says.

Really? She told two people? She notices the expression on my face, and she says, "Oh, sorry about that. My brother asked my peerage to look after that spider before we knew what it was, so I had to report back to him what it was."

" Fine," I sigh, looking exhausted.

I sit down on the couch, tired and exhausted. Sona then turns around, walks out the door, and before leaving, says, "We thank you for your cooperation, Amazon Omega."

She then closes the door, and I sigh in relief. Rias walks over to me, and she asks me, "Are you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine," I answer, taking a bite of an egg, "Just tired. Once I eat enough, I'll be good as new."

I go back to eating the eggs, and Rias sighs, a smile on her face. Koneko just looks at me, perplexed. I look back at her, and she turns away. Man, my life is complicated, isn't it?

 **LATER THAT NIGHT. OUTSIDE.**

It's been a few hours since then, and I'm walking around at night. Rias asked for me to be on the lookout, in case there were any Amazons nearby. If I found one, I'm to alert her and open a magic circle with a flyer. However, nothing has appeared yet, so I just reach into my bag, pulling out a hard-boiled egg. Koneko said she prepared these for me, so I made sure to bring them along. She didn't need to make them. They're so good, but it's cold out here. "Man, this is SO boring!" I shout.

" Then, why don't I make this night exciting for you?" a voice says, and I turn around quickly, right before noticing a winged figure fly down at me.

I roll out of the way, and when I look up, there's a Fallen Angel woman. She's dressed in a suit, her cleavage showing. She also has hair that covers her right eye. She's glaring at me, confused. "So, you're the one who killed Raynare?" she says, "It makes no sense. You don't look powerful at all."

Raynare? That's the one who killed Issei! So, this bitch knows her? "Doesn't matter. I need to kill you. If you killed Raynare, then you're a threat to our plans!" she shouts before summoning a spear of lightning.

She throws it at me, but I jump back, dodging it. This shocks her, but she summons it again, throwing another, which I jump away to dodge. Damn it! I'm not dying here! I summon the Amazon Driver from my body, and before I can pull the lever, I hear a familiar voice say, "Harry?!"

I turn around, and there stands Issei, walking with his bike. He stares at me and the woman, confused. "Issei! Watch out!" I shout at him.

" You're the one she killed. How are you alive?" the fallen angel asks.

She then summons a spear of lightning, and throws it at Issei, and he barely dodges it. At that moment, the seal of Gremory appears on his hand, which shocks the woman. "A servant of the Gremory household?" she says, before realizing something, "Oh, I see. You're that Donnasiege mistook for a stray. What luck for me! I get to kill you both and erase Raynare's mistake!"

She shoots some more lightning at us, but we dodge it again. I then shout, pulling the lever on the Amazons Driver.

 **OMEGA!**

" AMAZON!" I then shout.

 **EVOL-EV-EVOLUTION!**

An explosion goes off, and I transform into Omega. I charge at the woman, which shocks her. I punch her in the face, knocking her to the ground. "What the hell are you?!" she shouts, throwing a lightning spear at me.

It goes into my leg, and I shout in pain. "Hah! You may be a monster, but even you can't stand the power of holy lightning!" she shouts.

Jesus Christ! This hurts like hell! I've never felt pain like this before. Issei is shocked by this, and he shouts my name. He summons his Sacred Gear, charging at the woman, while energy builds up. I can't give up! I won't die from this! I reach for the spear, which causes pain in my hands. "I'm… an… AMAZON!" I shout, before I tear out the spear, enduring the pain it causes me. I launch at her, confusing her.

" What the hell?!" she shouts, before I kick her in the face.

Issei then points at the woman, and he yells, "Harry, move!"

I turn to him, seeing him shoot a ball of energy. I nod, jumping away, before the spear hits the woman. This attack causes her clothing to shred away, leaving her naked. I stare for a second, before turning my head away. No way am I looking at her body! I then turn my lever again.

 **VIOLENT… STRIKE!**

I then jump at her, knocking her to the ground with a Rider Kick. She slowly stands up, shocked at our power. "You… You two…! What are you?!" she mutters, "I can't handle a Sacred Gear and a monster and live! I have to report back!"

She flies away, and I stare, exhausted. I then sigh, before the energy fades away, reverting me to normal. The Driver disappears into my body, and Issei's Boosted Gear vanishes. "That was weird," he says.

" Yeah," I reply, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem, man. It was no big… Dude! Your leg!" he shouts, going from relief to shock.

I look down at my leg, and my eyes widen. There's a hole in my fucking leg, and blood leaks out of it. Shit! That spear left that?! What do I do?! "Damn it! What do we do?!" I shout, and Issei is shocked.

" I don't know! Shit!" he says.

At this moment, I realize I can use my jacket. I take it off, shivering when my arms feel the cold. Damn, it's too cold for this! But, I can't let myself die just to stay warm. I sit on the ground, and I begin wrapping the jacket around my leg. I then take the arms, tightening it, and I knot them, before slowly standing up. "Are you okay, bro?" he asks me, and I wave it off, saying, "I'm fine. I just need to get some food in my belly."

The original Omega healed a hole in his stomach from eating tons of meat. It should be easy to heal my leg up if I eat some as well. Issei gets on his bike, and he looks at me. "Meet you at the club room, okay?" he asks, and I nod.

He then rides off, and I sigh. Damn! This is a pain! I walk off in the same direction, panting slowly.

 **A HOUR LATER. OCCULT CLUB ROOM.**

I'm now sitting on the couch in the club room, eating a burger that I bought at a fast food resteraunt. I'm scarfing it down, along with two other burgers. As I do, I feel much more relieved. The other club members, however, stare at me, confused. I stop for a second, looking at them. "What?" I ask, before going back to eating.

" Harry, are you okay?" Rias asks me, and I reply, "Never better," as I continue eating.

They continue to stare at me, confused. "I ask cause Issei said you pulled a lightning spear out of your leg," she says, "And no matter if you're human or devil, it hurts."

I move on to the next burger, and I say, "I'm fine. Just needed some meat."

I then dig in, continuing to confuse them. That night, after everyone leaves, I finally can rest. That should give my body time to use the meat and fully heal my wound.

 **THE NEXT MORNING.**

I yawn as I sit up, waking from my slumber. "Morning," a voice says, and when I look, I see Koneko holding a bag of eggs. She hands them to me, and I smile. "Thanks, Koneko-chan," I say, taking them.

I take a bite of one, before looking back at Koneko. "Koneko-chan, I appreciate the eggs, but you don't have to do it," I say, trying not to sound rude.

She turns away, her face red, and replies, "I know. I just… want to is all!"

She keeps her back turned, and I decide to get dressed. After I do, I head to the door, and she asks me, "Where are you headed?"

I turn to her, and she is facing me. "I'm just gonna walk around town. Try to get some fresh air," I answer, and she smiles.

 **A HOUR LATER.**

I'm now walking around, exploring before I head to class. I take a bite of one of the eggs Koneko made me, before I think to myself. Why does she come to school early just to make me eggs? I then eat the rest of the egg, and sigh in relief. As I look around, taking note of all the people, I start to question if my life will ever be normal again. "Why did I trip?" a cute voice asks.

I look to my right, and there is a sight I'd never thought I'd see. There, on the ground, is a girl, her ass up in the air, a pair of panties showing. A grunt goes off, and when I look, I see Issei there. The girl then sits up, and her face is beautiful. She has long, blonde hair, and glowing green eyes. There, we stare in shock.

 **("Armour Zone" by Taro Kobayashi: You!)**

 **MEANWHILE,… ELSEWHERE…**

A mysterious figure looks around, and there, they grin. They have killed two mysterious creatures that resemble a bull and a wasp. Those creatures are Amazons.

 **(Omae wa dare da? Ore no naka no ore**

 **Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!)**

The figure smiles, and they step into light, revealing that they are a man. He smiles and begins laughing. "I can sense another one," he says, "One with lots of energy."

 **(Oh...soudou no derivation**

 **Fureru karada akaku kirikazami**

 **Kokoro wa doko da? Itami sagashite mo)**

He puts on an Amazon Driver, which is in the Alpha configuration. He smiles, and pulls the lever.

 **ALPHA!**

He then calmly mutters, "Amazon."

 **BACK WITH HARRY…**

Issei and I stare at the girl, and she looks at me. "Oh, hello there," she says.

 **(Oh...shinzou ga hotobashiru dake**

 **Hey! We live in Armour Zone!)**

 **(Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite**

 **Kemono ga warau kono machi de**

 **Kuu ka kuwareru ka no sadame**

 **Oh yeah!**

 **Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto**

 **Tsumadate nagara kieru Nasty)**

 **NEXT HUNT…**

 **Asia: I'm a nun heading to the church.**

 **Harry: You can heal people?! That's awesome!**

 **?: So, … You're the other Amazon…?**

 **Freed: Isn't this interesting?! Two lizards and a devil!**

 **Alpha: I'll kill all Amazons…**

 **(Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau**

 **All race! Uragire**

 **(How do we survive?!))**

 **HUNT 4: DEADLY EQUAL**


	4. Chapter 4

**High School AmZ**

 **HUNT 4: Deadly Equal**

 **LAST HUNT…**

 **Teacher: Class, we have a new student here, all the way from America.**

 **Sona: Amazon Omega? And what is an… Amazon?**

 **Kalawarner: I can't handle a Sacred Gear and a monster and live! I have to report back!**

 **?: Amazon.**

 **Asia: Oh, hello there.**

 **And now…**

 **Outside,… in the Morning…**

" Hello there," the girl says, Issei and I staring at her.

" M-Miss, are you alright?" I ask her, running to her side.

I grab her hand, helping her up, as Issei runs up to us. The girl sighs, saying, "Thank you."

Her headgear then flies off, and her blonde hair flies around. Issei and I stare at her, amazed at her appearance. I then realize her headgear is flying away, so I run after it, grabbing it before it's lost. "I got it!" I say, running back to them.

As the girl puts it on, I get a good look at the girl, and I realize that the girl is a nun. I wonder why she's walking around on her own. Also, what would she say if she knew Issei's true self? I turn to face him, and I see a lecherous grin on his face. The girl doesn't seem to notice this though. "Excuse me," she says, "Could either of you two help me? I've gotten lost and I'm new around here."

" Oh, where do you need to go? I'm new around here myself, but my buddy Issei and I can help you out," I answer.

She looks at both of us, a smile on her face. "Th-Thank you," she says, and she stutters, and I realize she's waiting for my name.

" Oh! My name is Harry Mizer, nice to meet you," I say, introducing myself.

She bows to us, saying, "My name is Asia Argento. It's an honor, Harry-san. Issei-san."

We begin walking with her, and as we do, she says, "It's a great thing you two decided to help me. It must've been divine intervention."

Issei then asks, "So, you're a nun then?"

She nods in agreement. Issei then stares at the rosary around her neck, and I notice this. What's wrong? Is it the cross? Now that I think about it, that would make sense. He is a devil, so holy items might be a danger to him. Then, as we walk, we hear wailing, which surprises us. Nearby, there's a boy sitting on the ground, holding his knee. I notice the problem now. His knee is scraped, some blood coming out. "Oh, no," Asia says, running to the boy.

Issei and I follow after her, and we watch her. "C'mon, a boy like you shouldn't be crying," she tells him, "Hold on a second."

She then places her hands above his scrape, and we're shocked at what we see. A green glow comes from her hands, and surrounds the boy's knee. Then, the scrape slowly fades away, as if it never happened. Issei then grabs his hand in pain, but once Asia finishes, he looks calm. "His wound…," I mutter, "…it's gone."

" There, it's gone now," she tells the boy, before looking back at us.

 **MINUTES LATER.**

" So, were you two surprised by my power?" Asia asks us.

Yeah, she healed that boy's knee. That was amazing. "Yeah, that was cool. We didn't expect that," I reply, and she chuckles.

" Yeah, it's a amazing power, granted by God," she says, before looking depressed.

She looks saddened about this. Considering she's a nun, you'd think she'd be happy to have a power like that. "Hey, are you okay?" I ask her, which surprises her.

She puts on a smile, and nods her head. "Yeah," she says, "I'm fine."

She then looks ahead, and she points in that direction. "Hey, that must be the place!" she says.

We look ahead, and in the distance, surrounded by mountains, is a church. "Huh, that's weird. While that's the only church here, I've never seen anyone there," Issei says.

However, then his face is shocked again, and he holds his hand again. It's happening again. It must be due to the holiness of the church. "Thank you for everything, you two. Would you please come in with me?" Asia asks, "I'd like to pay you back."

Issei then looks nervous. I then pitch in, saying, "Th-Thanks, Asia, but we have classes to attend!"

She looks surprised, but responds, "Oh, okay then. Promise me that you'll come by someday, okay?"

We nod in agreement, and we wave goodbye, as she walks in the direction of the church. "She was nice," Issei says, and I respond, "Yeah. Now, let's go. We don't want to be late to class."

He nods in agreement, and we run off in the school's direction. But, as we move, I get this odd feeling, like somebody's watching us…

 **THAT NIGHT. AN ABANDONED BUILDING.**

" Rias, why are we here again?" I ask her, confused as to why we're at an abandoned building.

Rias simply told me to meet them at this place at this specific time, and I'm confused as to why. She turns to me, responding, "There's been reports of a stray devil here, Harry. They're devils that have killed their masters. Some people have already fallen prey to it, so it must be dealt with."

A stray devil? That's interesting. And it eats people? It almost sounds like an Amazon. We enter the building, and it's so dark that it's hard to see. "Issei, do you know about the game chess?" Rias then asks Issei, which confuses him.

He nods, and she continues. "There's the king, which is me. There's also the queen, the knights, the bishops, the rooks, and the pawns," she explains, "We devils use this system for our peerages, and we call them Evil Pieces."

Evil Pieces? They're grouped under chess pieces? That's weird. Where'd they get that idea? Then, Koneko says, "She's here."

We all look around, as a feminine, yet demonic, voice says, "What is that smell? It's absolutely delicious!"

Then, out of the shadows comes a woman, whose breasts are on full display. My face turns red, and I look away, while Issei has a dirty smile on his face. Damn it man, have some dignity. "A stray devil, type Visor. They abandon their masters, in order to fulfill their own desires," Rias says, "In the name of Duke Gremory, I'll kick your ass!"

The stray devil laughs, and she says, "What an insolent girl. I'll paint your body as red as your hair!"

She then grabs her boobs, moving them around. At this moment, the rest of her body becomes visible, and I'm shocked. It's spider-like, but the legs have human hands instead of feet at the end. There's also a mouth in the middle of her body. Then, magic circles form around her nipples. What's she doing? Then, energy charges into the nipples, and my eyes grow wide. She then shoots energy from them. Rias grabs Issei, dodging the lasers, and I duck down. The lasers hit the wall, which melts away, as if it was acid. "Holy shit!" I shout, "What was that?!"

" Don't let your guard down," Rias says.

I then stand, summoning the Amazon Driver. I yell loudly, before turning the lever.

 **OMEGA!**

" AMAZON!" I shout.

 **EVOL-EV-EVOLUTION!**

An explosion surrounds me, and I transform into Amazon Omega. I charge at the stray devil, as Kiba moves forward with his sword, and I barely see him. "Kiba is a knight, and his ability is blazing fast speed," Rias explains.

Kiba jumps into the air, cutting off the devil's arms. The monster then screeches, as the mouth on its body transforms, and her face becomes monstrous. "Die!" she shouts, and she charges forward.

I notice her charging towards Koneko, and I instinctively run to her, pushing her out of the way. Then, I look up, as the mouth on the body opens up, swallowing me whole. However, I'm not eaten yet, as I hold onto the jaws, trying to stay alive. Damn it! This is a pain in the ass! "Harry!" Issei shouts, shocked.

" Don't worry, Issei," Rias says, "Koneko's got this."

Huh? Koneko does? What does she mean? Then, Koneko walks up to the monster, looking at me as I struggle. "Hold on," she mutters, before she readies herself.

She then punches the monster's jaws, shattering the teeth and sending her flying. I jump out as this happens, and I shout, "Holy shit!"

I stare at Koneko, who turns away, her face red. "Th-Thanks," I say, and she replies, "N-No problem. Just… returning the favor… Not that I needed it."

" Koneko is a rook, and she has incredible strength," Rias explains.

Issei asks me, "Are you alright?", and I answer, "I'm fine. Just… disgusted is all…"

Then, in a second, one of the hand legs the devil has races at Rias, which shocks us. "President!" Issei shouts, and we run in front of her.

Issei summons his Sacred Gear, and I turn the lever on the Amazon Driver.

 **VIOLENT… PUNISH!**

Issei punches the hand, while I slash at it with my arm blades. Rias falls back, shocked at what happened. "Th-Thanks," she says, and I say, "Don't mention it. Hero's duty!"

Rias then stands, a stern look on her face. She turns to Akeno, saying, "Akeno, finish her off."

Akeno then turns around, a devious smile on her face. "A bad girl like you… who tries to harm our president… must be punished!" she says sadistically.

Damn it! She really is a sadist! Rias then says, "Akeno is the queen. She combines the traits of the other pieces."

We stare at her, as she summons lightning, which shocks us, thankfully not literally. She looks at the devil, who is panting heavily. "Oh my, you still have some energy left," she says as she raises her hands in the air, "How about this then?!"

She throws her hands down, unleashing a devastating attack onto the stray devil. "She uses powerful demonic magic," Rias adds, as Akeno laughs.

She licks her lips, which creeps me out. "She's also a massive sadist," Rias says, which causes me to gasp.

I was right! Rias sighs, and says, "Akeno, that's enough."

Akeno stops her attack, and turns around, saying, "That's it? How disappointing…"

Okay, I need to watch myself around her. I'm an Amazon, and I'm creeped out by her. Rias then walks up to the devil, and asks, "Any last words?"

"Kill me," the devil mutters, and Rias says, "Fine, then."

Rias then summons a magic circle, before unleashing a powerful magic attack, which destroys the stray devil. Issei and I stand there bewildered. Then, Issei points to himself exictedly, asking Rias, "Hey, President! What role do I serve?"

" A pawn," Rias answers, which shocks Issei.

A pawn? So, he's the lowest ranked? "A pawn? Like…?" he asks, and Rias responds, "Yes, a foot soldier."

Issei looks depressed by this, and I just look at him. Man, not what he wanted to hear. I let the energy retreat into me, and I revert back to normal. Rias looks at me, and she says, "Nice job, Harry."

" Oh, th-thanks, Rias!" I answer, surprised by her compliment, "It was nothing."

Koneko then walks up to me, and she mutters, "Don't do that again."

" Huh?" I say, and she adds, "I can fight myself. I don't want you risking yourself for me."

Oh, she's embarrassed I pushed her out of the way. I did that cause I didn't know her strength as a rook. Now that I do, I'll remember that. I smile at her, and answer, "Don't worry, Koneko. I know that now."

She turns away, and mutters, "G-Good. Let's go now."

I then follow her and the others, thinking about how crazy this was. Though, it's weird. There haven't been any Amazons besides the Spider one yet. Shouldn't there be some here if I'm one?

 **THE NEXT DAY. AFTER CLASSES. THE CLUB ROOM.**

" Harry, Sona and I looked over your notes about this… "Rider Machine"," Rias tells me, which surprises me.

It's the next day now, and I remember that Sona and Rias asked me if I needed anything in exchange for my services, and I told them I needed a motorcycle. If I was Omega, then I needed a Rider Machine just like him. I gave them notes and sketches of the design, and I mentioned how I needed it fine-tuned to work with me specifically. They requested a sample of my blood, and I gave it to them, warning them to not touch it directly. The last thing we need was a Neo-situation, with my blood infecting people. That was a few days ago, and now, Rias brought this up. "You did?" I ask her, and she nods.

" Come with me," she says, "We have something for you."

A gift? Could it be? Everyone follows her outside, curious as to what it is. There, a tarp covers a mysterious object. A wide grin appears on my face. "Rias, is this…?" I ask, and she smiles.

" Yes it is!" she says, as she pulls away the tarp.

Everyone, especially me, look shocked. There, a new motorcycle sits. It is colored red, with bits of yellow forming scar-like designs. In the back, there are fins coming off, with bits of silver on them. On the front, there is a face-like shape, resembling an Amazon Rider. It features eerie green eyes, and a golden horn. This is the Junglaider, the Rider Machine of _Kamen Rider Amazons_. "The JUNGLAIDER!" I shout, ecstatic to see the bike in person.

" You get a motorcycle, man?" Issei asks, "That's so cool!"

We high-five, and he picks up the helmet sitting on the handle. "Can I try it sometime?" he asks, and I sigh, a smile on my face.

" Sorry, Issei, but that won't be possible," Rias explains, which confuses Issei, "This bike is made to only work with Harry, since he doesn't know how to drive. It connects to his Amazon blood, and it allows him to use it to its fullest potential."

Issei lowers his head, disappointed by this. I tap his back, saying, "Sorry, man. It's just for my own transportation, since I can't go through you guys' circle."

" Issei, I have a job for you," Rias says to him, which catches his attention.

" Koneko got two calls again, so we need you to take one," she says, turning her back to him, a smile on her face, "And please, make a contract this time."

" Y-Yes, President!" he says, bowing to her.

He then runs off, and I then chuckle. I get on the Junglaider, and I put the helmet on. Rias looks at me, asking, "Where are you going, Harry?"

" I'm gonna take this out on a test drive. Don't worry, I'll do my usual watch. I'll let you know if something is wrong," I explain, and she smirks.

" Okay, then," she replies.

I then kick up the kick stand, and I put my hands on the handles. Instantly, the eyes on the front light up, and the engine starts up, shocking everyone. Man, this is sweet! I then rev the engine, before turning the bike around, driving off.

 **A HOUR LATER.**

" Damn! This is so cool!" I shout, thrilled to finally be on the road.

I've been waiting for this day for so long, but I never thought I'd be riding the Junglaider through Japan! This is awesome! It kinda negates the whole "trapped in another world, as an Amazon" thing. Though, as I ride around, my Amazon senses go off. This shocks me, so I quickly pull over for a second. I take off my helmet, and I sniff the air, and the smell hits me. I smell blood, which worries me. I then pull out my phone, and I call Rias. Within a few seconds, she picks up. "Harry, what's up?" she asks me.

" My Amazon senses smelt some blood around my current location," I explain, and she asks me where I'm at.

I tell her where I am, and she gasps in shock. "That's not far from where Issei is going," she says, which shocks me.

This feels off. "Rias, I'm gonna go there. Meet me there in a few minutes!" I tell her, before hanging up.

I put my helmet off, before driving off. Could it be an Amazon?! I hope not. Damn, I wish I had some way to track those things, like the Extermination Squad had in the show. As I travel around the streets, I come to a lone house. I look up at it, thinking, "This is it?"

It looks okay, but the smell is really strong here. This has to be it. Then, out of no where, I hear a loud scream. That sounds like a girl! I need to hurry! I throw down my helmet, running towards the nearest window. I then jump through, the glass breaking. As I land, I look around, and I see a bloody corpse. Damn it! It has to be an Amazon now! I fight the urge to vomit, and I turn away. "H-Harry…?!" a voice says.

I then notice Issei, on the ground, with his Sacred Gear out. His knee and back are bleeding heavily, which shocks me. "Issei-san? Harry-san?" a voice says.

I turn around, and there is Asia, standing next to some weird looking guy, a cross around his neck. "Asia?" I say, confused.

What the hell is going on?! Why is Asia here? Who is this guy next to her? The guy then has a creepy smile, and he laughs. "Oh, my! You must be another devil. Here to save your fellow disgrace?" he says.

Disgrace? He must be talking about Issei. I then glare at the guy, asking, "Did you kill the guy living here?!"

" Of course! That man wanted to make a deal with you devils, so he was no longer human! He was trash, so I put him out of his misery!" the man shouts, which angers me.

So, he's wanna of those crazy, die-hard religious guys. Damn! I hate when people act like this! "You're gonna pay for this!" I shout, and this guy laughs at this.

" Oh…? And what's a devil like you gonna do…?" he asks me, and I growl at him.

I summon the Amazon Driver, which shocks them. "Devil?" I say, "No, I'm something entirely different…"

I then yell at him, as I turn the lever on the Driver.

 **OMEGA!**

" AMAZON!" I shout, as energy surrounds me.

 **EVOL-EV-EVOLUTION!**

As the energy dissipates, there I stand as Omega. The man is shocked by this, and Asia is scared. "Wh-What are you?!" the man asks, and I growl, "An Amazon!"

I charge at him, punching the man in the face, and he flies back. Asia stands there in fear of my appearance and power. I turn to her, yelling, "Asia! Get out of here! This man is dangerous!"

She just stands there, which worries me. However, before I can do anything, the man comes back at me, slashing at me with a sword made of light. I feel the pain from this, and I step back. Damn it! These light weapons hurt! The man then shoots a bullet from a gun, which I duck under. I then charge at him, prepared to slice him across the chest. However, before I can hit the guy, an arm stops me, before I'm kicked away. I fly into the wall, and I'm shocked. What the hell was that?! "So, you were the Amazon I sensed?" a voice says.

I look in front of me, where I see an odd man. He looked to be around my age, maybe a little older. He has shaggy black hair, and he stares me down, a smile on his face. Who is this guy? Was he the one who knocked me back? And did he say… Amazon…?! "Who… are you?" I ask him, and he chuckles.

" I'm the one who's gonna kill you," he mutters, and then, he pulls out an odd object.

My eyes grow wide, as I recognize it. It's an Amazon Driver! That can't be. Is he…? And then, the man puts on the belt, and Issei says, "That's your belt, Harry!"

The man then turns the lever on the Driver, and the same type of voice comes out.

 **ALPHA!**

The man then mutters, "Amazon."

 **ROAMING THE WILD! WI-WI-WI-THE WILD!**

The man is then surrounded in red energy, and when it fades, he stands there, and I'm shocked. His appearance is similar to mine, but is mainly red, with silver chest armor. All over his body are green scars, and he has green eyes. There's an antenna on his head, colored silver with a gold orb on it. He had become Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha. "Al-Alpha..?!" I mutter, shocked.

" Oh, you know who I am?" he asks me, and I respond, "I know your suit, but where did you get that belt?!"

Alpha then grabs the buckle on the belt, and he chuckles. "Oh, this?" he says, "I woke up with this one day. You?"

" Same thing," I respond, and he then adds, "Really? Well, I'll have to rip it off of you."

He then charges at me, and throws a punch at me. I block it at the last second, and I try and throw one back, only for him to dodge it. "Pathetic," he mutters, before he kicks my stomach, knocking me down to the ground.

Damn! He's powerful, just like the Alpha was in the show! He must've been doing this longer than me, because I can't keep up. I then jump back to my feet, and I ready myself. "Listen, I don't want to fight you," I tell him, "This man has killed someone, and that girl he's with is my friend. I can't let him hurt her!"

" A friend?" he asks, "Don't you mean a meal? Amazons don't have human friends. They only see humans as food."

" F-Food?" Asia mutters, looking at me, "Harry-san, you eat… people…?!"

I stare at her, tears in her eyes. This asshole's spreading lies about me! But then, Issei speaks up. "No! Harry's not like other Amazons!" he shouts at Alpha, as he slowly stands.

Alpha looks at Issei, and he says, "Hm? What would you know, boy?"

" I've hung out with him, and the whole time, he's only eaten animal meat, like a person! In fact, he's horrified about the thought of eating people! You don't know shit about him!" he yells.

Issei,… he's only known me for a few days, and he's sticking up for me. "Alpha-san," Asia says, which catches us off guard, "I've only met Harry-san this morning, but him and Issei-san… they helped me find my way. I'm thankful for them, so please… leave them be! You and Freed-san!"

So, that priest guy is named Freed? Asia looks at me and Issei, a smile on her face. However, Freed slaps her away, anger on his face. "You fucking bitch! Devils and monsters don't deserve to live! So, don't tell me what to do with them!" he yells at her.

Asia begins crying, as Freed stands over her. He then turns back, looking at me and Issei. "Now, to take care of you two," he says.

Damn it! He's not giving up. And I can't fight him and Alpha, while Issei is hurt. I look at Alpha, and he mutters, "Damn. I'll let you off… for now…"

He then runs out, which shocks me. Freed then smiles, saying, "Yes! More for myself!"

Holding his light sword, Freed charges at us, but out of no where, a magic circle opens up, and out comes Kiba, his sword clashing with Freed's. "Kiba?!" Issei shouts, and Kiba turns back, saying, "Hyoudou-kun, Mizer-kun, we're here to help!"

Then, Kiba knocks Freed back, as the others come out of the magic circle. "Oh, there's more of you! Perfect!" Freed says, "Are these guys your bottoms? And are you the tops?"

Bottoms? Tops? This guy is a wacko! Kiba grimaces at him, saying, "You're pretty vulgar for a priest."

" Silence! As if vermin like you devils have a right to judge me!" he yells.

Akeno then smiles, saying, "Oh, but us devils don't just jump anyone."

Freed then smiles, hugging himself with excitement. "Oh! That look! Is it one of love? Or killing intent?" he asks, "Doesn't matter! I'm excited no matter who is killing!"

" Just disappear," a voice then says, as an energy blast comes out of the magic circle, which Freed dodges.

Rias then comes out of the circle, a look of anger on her face. "How dare you attack my servant?" she asks, and Freed says, "Oh, so you're the real deal? Yeah, I kicked his ass! So what?!"

Rias then turns to us, and she asks, "Issei, Harry, are you okay?"

We nod "yes", and I say, "Took you long enough, Rias."

Issei looks at me, confused, and asks, "You called her?"

" I sensed some blood while I was riding around, so I called her and asked for their help," I explained.

" I'm sorry," Rias says, "I didn't sense a stray exorcist until just now cause of a barrier."

Freed hears this, and then, he yells, "You bitch! It's your job to keep track of the barrier!"

He then starts to kick Asia repeatedly, which angers me and Issei. "Asia!" Issei yells.

Then, a portal appears above Freed and Asia. Freed smiles about this, and he shouts, "Ha! Now, you're all really gonna get it!"

" This is bad. Multiple fallen angels are coming," Koneko mutters, which catches us off guard.

Looking at her, she's holding a dresser above her head. "Akeno, prepare a circle. Koneko, I need you to get Issei," Rias says, and Koneko nods in agreement.

She then throws the dresser at Freed, who shouts, "I won't let you damn devils get away!", but he jumps back once he sees the dresser coming his way.

Koneko then picks up Issei, as the devils get next to Akeno, preparing to leave via a magic circle. I'm gonna have to get out of here soon. "President! We need to take Asia!" Issei yells, frantic.

" I'm sorry, Issei, but only members of my house can use this magic circle," she explains, which shocks him.

He looks back at her, and I sigh. Looks like I gotta be a hero. "Go, Issei!" I yell, "I've got this!"

This shocks everyone, especially Issei and Asia. "Harry," he says, "You better come back with her."

I nod to him, and I respond, "Don't worry."

They then teleport away, and I turn to Asia. Freed notices this, and he yells, "Oh no, you don't!"

He then charges at me, but I simply dodge him. I turn the lever on the Driver.

 **VIOLENT… STRIKE!**

I then punch at him, knocking him into the wall, his body now bloody. If he's lucky, he'll be alive. If not, then good riddance. I then turn to Asia, and I hold my hand out. "Ready to go?" I ask, as I turn back to normal.

Asia smiles, tears streaming down her face, and she responds, "Y-Yes."

I pick her up, and I carry her out the door, and I sit her in front of me, as I place the helmet on her head. "Hold on," I say, as we ride off.

 **("Armour Zone" by Taro Kobayashi: You!)**

 **MEANWHILE,… ELSEWHERE…**

Meanwhile, Alpha stumbles into his hideout, reverting to normal. He takes off the Amazon Driver, a smile on his face. "So, this guy knows about my belt? I'll have to pay him a visit," he says.

 **(Omae wa dare da? Ore no naka no ore**

 **Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!)**

 **THAT NIGHT. CLUB ROOM.**

Asia and I have finally arrived at the club room, and Issei nearly breaks down crying, as he hugs Asia. From a distance, I watch them smiling. Koneko looks over at me, and she smiles. I nod back to her, and she turns away.

 **(Oh...soudou no derivation**

 **Fureru karada akaku kirikazami**

 **Kokoro wa doko da? Itami sagashite mo)**

Rias walks up to me, a look on her face. "You really brought her here?" she asks me, and I respond, "Where else can I take her? She needs to hide now that those fallen angels and that priest will be after her."

Rias and I stare at each other, and then, she smiles. "Fine," she says, "She can stay."

 **(Oh...shinzou ga hotobashiru dake**

 **Hey! We live in Armour Zone!)**

 **(Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite**

 **Kemono ga warau kono machi de**

 **Kuu ka kuwareru ka no sadame**

 **Oh yeah!**

 **Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto**

 **Tsumadate nagara kieru Nasty)**

 **NEXT HUNT…**

 **Asia: Thank you for rescuing me, Harry.**

 **Harry: It's nothing, Asia. Anything for a friend.**

 **Alpha: What do you know about my belt?**

 **Kalawarner: You! I'll kill you now!**

 **Issei: We won't let you assholes take Asia!**

 **(Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau**

 **All race! Uragire**

 **(How do we survive?!))**

 **HUNT 5: EVIL WILL FALL**


	5. Chapter 5

**High School AmZ**

 **HUNT 5: Evil Will Fall**

 **LAST HUNT…**

 **Asia: My name is Asia Argento. It's an honor, Harry-san. Issei-san.**

 **Harry: The JUNGLAIDER!**

 **Alpha: A friend? Don't you mean a meal? Amazons don't have human friends. They only see humans as food.**

 **Harry: Where else can I take her? She needs to hide now that those fallen angels and that priest will be after her.**

 **Rias: Fine. She can stay.**

 **And now…**

 **Kuoh Academy.**

" Hello, my name is Asia Argento, and I'll be joining you all here," Asia says, bowing to the class, the students staring at her.

" A blonde beauty!" Matsuda yells, followed by Motohama yelling, "Bust 82, waist 55, hip 81. Good!"

I scoff at those two. Man, compared to them, Issei is a saint. At least he doesn't act like that to Asia. Then, Asia says something that makes the class freak out. "If you want to hang out with me, I'll be staying in the Occult Club Room with Harry," she says.

" WHAT?!" everyone shouts, staring at me.

All the guys glare at me, a spark of jealously piercing me. Then, Matsuda and Motohama run at me. Motohama puts me in a full nelson, while Matsuda grabs my shirt.

" What the hell are you doing?! Living with a blonde beauty!" Matsuda yells.

" Why does she get to live with you?!" Motohama adds.

Damn! These guys are annoying! Time to teach them a lesson. I then put all my energy into my legs, and I kick up, my foot hitting Matsuda on the jaw. He lets go of my shirt, and I smirk. Motohama is shocked by this, and before he can react, I run backwards, ramming him into a wall. He lets go of me, falling to the floor. The other guys stand there, shocked. The girls, however, are applauding me. I look at them, saying, "Next time, let someone explain the situation before you jump their asses like an idiot."

I sit down, pissed, and everyone just stares at me. Issei smirks at me, and he mutters, "Man, remind me to never piss you off."

" They deserved it," I mutter, "I know you wouldn't think with your dick instead of your head."

Issei smiles at this, but I then add, "At least, I think you wouldn't."

He then groans at this, and he turns back to Asia. Some of the girls are talking to her, and she seems to be enjoying herself. I can't imagine how she's feeling. Being treated like a saint for her healing, only to be pushed away from the religion she practices. And with the way Freed acted, she could've been seriously hurt. I'm just glad my Amazon senses picked up that smell. I'm also glad Alpha let me go. I don't think I could've taken him down. "Don't worry, man. I know how much you care about her," I tell him, a smirk on my face.

 **OCCULT CLUB ROOM. THAT EVENING.**

" What?! There's been reports of humans disappearing?!" I say, shocked at what Rias is saying.

We had just arrived at the club room, and Rias told us that recently, some people had mysteriously been missing. To me, that can only mean one thing. "Amazons," I mutter, and Rias replies, "Possibly. I think it's something we should look into."

We all nod, and then, Issei turns to Asia, his hands on her shoulders. "Asia," he says, "These Amazons are dangerous creatures, so I want you to stay here."

She nods, a worried look on her face. The team gets in a magic circle, and Rias says to me, "Harry, meet us at the abandoned warehouse downtown!"

I nod, and dash outside, as they teleport away. I get onto the Junglaider, putting on my helmet. Asia follows after me, and she mutters, "Harry-san, be careful."

I turn back to her, give her a thumbs up, and reply, "Don't worry, Asia. We've got this," before riding off.

 **ABANDONED WAREHOUSE. TEN MINUTES LATER.**

I hit the brakes on the Junglaider, it stopping quickly. I take off my helmet, and there in front of me is the team. Issei smiles, and I wave. I get off my bike, and I run over to them. "Have any trouble?" Rias asks, and I nod "no".

" Nah, I just looked for it on my phone," I respond, "Didn't take too long."

We then turn to face the warehouse, and my Amazon senses flare up. Sniffing the air, I pick up the smell of blood. Rias notices this, and she asks, "Is it…?", and I reply, "Yes, I smell blood and I sense an Amazon nearby. It's here."

We're about to enter, but Koneko stops me. I turn to her, and she hands me a hard-boiled egg. I smile at this gesture, and I take it, saying, "Thanks."

" No problem," she says, "We should hurry."

I nod in agreement, and we run up to the others, scarfing down the egg in order to energize myself. We slowly enter the building, and as we look around, the hairs on my back rise up. It's quiet. A little too quiet. Then, a loud bang goes off, and we turn around, only to notice a pipe clattering. We all prepare ourselves. Kiba holds his sword, Akeno has sparks going off her hands, Issei's Sacred Gear is out, and I've summoned my Amazons Driver. Then, out of no where, a weird ball-like object flies past me, it barely hitting my face, as it cuts my cheek. We're all in shock, and when we look at the object, it unrolls into a monster. "That's an Amazon, all right!" I say, wiping the blood off my cheek.

The monster looks like a rodent, with many sharp spines going along its back. It has a short snout, a small tail, and beady eyes. From the looks of it, this was a Hedgehog Amazon. And it had a Register with red eyes, so it was time to take it out. I growl as I turn the lever on the Amazons Driver.

 **OMEGA!**

" AMAZON!" I shout, as I'm covered in green energy.

 **EVOL-EV-EVOLUTION!**

The energy fades, and as Omega, I charge at the Hedgehog Amazon, throwing punches at it. I then drop down, knocking it off its feet with a sweep kick. I then prepare to chop on it's head, only for it to roll up into a ball. "Ow!" I yell, pulling my hand back.

Looking at my hand, I see a couple quills stuck in my hand, blood falling to the floor. Damn, this thing is annoying! Issei then runs up to me, a look of shock on his face. "Are you okay, man?!" he asks.

" I'm fine," I mutter, as I slowly yank out one of the spines.

Blood then spurts from my wound, which makes Issei wince. I then pull out the other one, and more blood flows. I then throw the spines down, panting from the pain. Issei activates his Sacred Gear, and he tries to punch the monster. However, the Amazon jumps up, kicking Issei on the chin. He staggers back, and he spits out some blood. "Damn, this thing is fast," he says.

He wipes blood off of his chin, turning to me. "You weren't kidding, man," he says, "These guys are tough!"

We all stare down the Amazon, which growls at us. And then, it begins grunting. "What's it doing?" Rias asks, and I reply, "I don't know, Rias."

Then, the spines on its back begin to leak steam, which catches my attention. I then realize what its planning to do. I turn around, yelling, "Everyone down!"

My shouting catches the others off-guard, and they begin to drop. Then, without warning, the Hedgehog Amazon shoots its spines off of its back, which fly off in all directions. As I look around, I see Koneko, dropping to the ground, with one spine heading towards her. I then rush ahead, jumping in the way, taking the quill to my thigh. I then fall onto my knees, grunting in pain. "Harry!" Rias shouts.

I turn to Koneko, her face shocked. "Are you okay?" I ask, and she nods "yes".

" Good," I answer, before reaching for the spine.

Grunting in pain, I pull it out of my thigh, groaning. I then pant for a few seconds, before I hear a voice chuckling. "Ah, it's you again," it says.

We all turn around, and there is the guy who becomes Alpha. He's smiling, holding the Amazons Driver in his right hand, and an egg in the other. He then breaks the egg on the driver, before letting the yolk drop into his mouth, swallowing it. Koneko grimaces at this, and then, Alpha attaches the Driver to his waist. "Amazon," he mutters, before pulling the lever.

 **ALPHA!**

 **ROAMING THE WILD! WI-WI-WI-THE WILD!**

He then transforms into Amazon Alpha, and he turns to the Hedgehog Amazon. He says, "Leave this to me," before rushing at the monster, which growls at him.

Alpha punches the Amazon repeatedly, it barely being able to keep up. He then slashes it, before kicking it back. He then turns the lever on the Driver again.

 **VIOLENT… SLASH!**

Alpha then leaps at the Amazon, before slashing down its body with the blades on his arm. Blood sprays from the Amazon, as it moans in pain. Then, it melts down into goo, leaving only its Amazon Register. Alpha then turns to me, saying, "Now, to deal with you."

He runs at me, but then, Issei blocks his way, swinging at Alpha. This catches everyone off-guard. "Issei?" I mutter, confused.

" Stay out of this, devil," Alpha says, "All Amazons must die."

" Would you leave Harry alone?!" he says, knocking back Alpha.

Alpha chuckles at this, rubbing his jaw with his hand. "Nice shot, kid," he says, "But, you're too weak to beat me."

Damn, I have to help. He's right. Issei's a newly-reincarnated devil. He can't beat an Amazon whose been fighting for a while. But, I'm not ready either. Still, I have to try. I slowly rise to my feet, shocking everyone. "Alpha," I mutter, "As long as I live, I will fight by my friends' side. And they'll fight by mine!"

We all stand there, staring at Alpha. He then chuckles, before removing the Amazons Driver, and he reverts to normal. "Okay then, I guess you're free to go… for now…," he says, "I don't feel like fighting all of you at once."

He then walks away, and I revert to normal, tired and exhausted. I then fall to my knees, shocking everyone. Koneko holds me up, as everyone else runs up to us. I look at Issei, and I say, "Thanks, man."

He smiles back at me, replying, "Don't mention it."

 **THE CLUB ROOM. THAT NIGHT.**

" There you go, Harry," Asia says, a smile on her face.

A green light coming from her hands fades away, and I sit on the couch, looking over myself. We have just gotten back to the club room, and Asia got to work, healing mine and Issei's injuries. I turn to Asia, saying, "Thanks, Asia. You're a real help."

" I have to admit, Harry, it was a good idea to bring Asia here after all," Rias says, "We could use a healer."

Asia bows to Rias, saying, "Thank you, President. I am happy to help."

Rias looks at me, and she says, "We're gonna head out. You two good for the night?"

I look at Asia, and we then both look at Rias, nodding "yes". I think we'll be good, as long as Alpha hasn't been tracking me. "Okay then," she says, "See you guys tomorrow."

They all start to head out, leaving only Issei and Koneko in there with us. Issei gives me a high five, and he whispers to me, "Make sure to watch over Asia."

" Don't worry man. You've got nothing to worry about," I reply.

" Great. Thanks," he says, before hugging Asia, "Take care, Asia. See you tomorrow."

" Good night, Issei-san," she replies, "I can't wait to get to know everyone better."

" Hey, maybe we can hang out tomorrow," Issei says, his face red.

He looks away, embarrassed. It's kinda adorable how a pervert like him is so nervous around her. It's nice to see that he has some moral compass, compared to his friends. Asia smiles, saying, "S-Sure!"

Issei is shocked by this, saying, "Wh-What?! Really?!"

Asia nods "yes", and Issei pumps his fists in the air, a smile on his face. "Great! See ya!" he yells, running out.

He's so excited, I think to myself, before I turn to Koneko. She notices this, and I ask, "You heading out?"

She turns away, muttering, "No."

Wait…? She's staying? "Wha?! You're not?" I ask her, confused.

She nods yes, answering, "I'm gonna watch over you. Never know if that Alpha guy will attack you."

My face turns red. She wants to watch over me? I've never had a girl care about me this much before! "Th-Thank you, Koneko," I say, and she simply replies, "N-No problem."

 **A HOUR LATER.**

A hour has passed since then, and I'm sitting against one of the couches, while Koneko sits on it. Across from us, Asia is sleeping on the other couch, a calm look on her face. I smile as I look at her, and Koneko notices this. "You really care about her," she says, and I look at her.

" Eh, she's a nice girl," I respond, "She's gone through some shit. She deserves to have a nice life."

I turn to Koneko, asking, "Hey, why do you watch over me so much? You don't have to do it."

Her face turns red, and she turns away. She always seemed to do this. Is she shy? "I just… felt for you," she says, "You were lost. Away from your friends and family. I know that feeling."

Her face is entirely red, and I notice a look of sadness. She… has felt lost before…? What happened to her? I've never had a girl talk to me like this before. Back in my world, girls never looked at me, and I was an average sort of guy. But now, I had a girl say she felt bad for me. I smile, tears leaking out, saying, "Thank you, Koneko-chan. That means a lot."

She looks back at me, and she smiles. "You're welcome," she says, before she goes to lay down.

I prepare to lay down, deciding to lay on the floor, but then, she grabs my head, turning it to face her. She looks serious, muttering, "You're sleeping behind the couch."

Wait, what? She wants me to sleep behind the couch? Why? "Wh-What?" I mutter, confused.

" I don't want you sneaking a look at my panties," she says.

My face turns red, and I move behind the couch, muttering, "Y-Yes, ma'am!"

She's scary, I think to myself, laying down with a blanket on top of me. But, she's also caring. And shy.

 **THE NEXT DAY. AFTER SCHOOL. THE PARK.**

" So, what do you want to do, Asia?" Issei asks Asia, me looking on.

We had just gotten out of class for the today, so we were walking around, as Issei and Asia were preparing to hang out. I didn't plan to stay around, so I was waiting for them to make up their minds. "I don't care, Issei-san. All I want to do is have fun with you."

" Well, I have somethings we can do," Issei says, "We can get a bite to eat, go to an arcade, walk in the park…"

" Or you can give the girl to me…," a feminine voice says, shocking us.

We turn around, and there stands that fallen angel who fought Issei and I a few days ago. She looks at us, a smile on her face. "Y-You!" Issei shouts, "The one who attacked me and Harry!"

" Kalawarner-sama!" Asia says.

Issei and I stand in front of Asia, our faces stern and serious. Asia looks nervously at us, as I ask Kalawarner, "What do you want, fallen angel?"

She chuckles, answering, "Me? Why… I'm here to bring Asia back to the church."

" Not gonna happen," Issei responds, "We won't let you take Asia!"

Kalawarner then summons a light spear, shocking us. "Well then," she says, "If you two won't back away quietly, then I'll have to put ya'll down!"

She throws the spear, and on instinct, we push Asia away, before we jump out of the way. The spear dissipates in a flash of light. "You got lucky last time we fought," Kalawarner adds, "But now, you won't be so lucky!"

She summons another spear, throwing it at Issei, who dodges it. She then summons another, throwing it at me, only for me to jump into the air to avoid it. I land on my feet, staring her down. I summon the Amazons Driver, preparing to attack. "Oh, that belt on your waist again," she says.

" Asia, if you come back with me, then I'll leave them be," she adds, looking at Asia.

Issei then blocks her, saying, "No way! Sacred Gear!"

Issei's Sacred Gear is then summoned, as it changes its appearance.

 **BOOST!**

Kalawarner stares at Issei's hand, before she begins laughing. "Oh, man. Raynare died over a Twice Critical?" she says, "How sad."

Twice Critical? What did she mean? Is that the name of Issei's Sacred Gear? "Twice Critical?" Issei mutters, confused.

" It's a Sacred Gear that doubles the user's power," she explains, "But, it's a waste, since your power is at zero!"

Issei is pissed by this, and I prepare to turn the Driver's lever. However, a voice calls out, "Oh, it's you again!"

We all turn, as Alpha walks out of the shadows, a smile on his face. He holds the Amazons Driver, attaching it to his waist. Damn, him again? I'm getting tired of seeing his face. "You again? What do you want?!" I ask him.

" Me?" he says, "I just want you to tell me everything you know about this belt."

He wants me to tell him about the Amazons Driver? "Can you wait? I'm busy!" I yell at him, as I turn the Amazons Driver's lever, "AMAZON!"

 **OMEGA!**

 **EVOL-EV-EVOLUTION!**

I transform into Omega, and I charge at Kalawarner. However, Alpha blocks my way, a smile on his face. "The hell, man?!" I yell at him, but he just smirks.

" Amazon," he mutters, turning his Driver's lever.

 **ALPHA!**

 **ROAMING THE WILD! WI-WI-WI- THE WILD!**

He transforms into a Rider, throwing punches at me. I step back, shocked and confused, but also angry. "What is wrong with you?!" I yell at him, as I throw some of my own punches at him.

He takes one, but dodges the two others, kicking at my stomach. I fall down for a second, but I push myself back up. I charge back at him, pulling out the other lever of the Amazons Driver, the Battler Grip, it transforming into a small blade. I swing it at him, but he easily dodges it. He turns his lever, before punching me back.

 **VIOLENT… STRIKE!**

Alpha then connects a powerful Rider Kick on my chest, sending me back, flying. I crash into the ground, reverting to normal. Shit! He's more powerful than I thought. Issei, noticing this, screams my name. Before he can react, Kalawarner throws a light spear at him, it going through his leg. He falls to the ground, shocking Asia. "Issei-san!" she shouts, running to him.

She holds her hands out over him, her Sacred Gear activating as a green light shines. The wound in Issei's leg heals up. Kalawarner then flies over to them, grabbing Asia, who screams in fear. "Asia!" Issei screams, looking up at the fallen angel, "Let her go!"

" I'm sorry, but we need Asia's Twilight Healing," she responds, "It's way more powerful than your Twice Critical ever will be."

Kalawarner then flies off, as Issei and I stand, shocked at what's happened. We stand there for a few seconds. Then, we turn to face Alpha, who looks at me. "You asshole!" I shout, charging at him, "This is all your fault!"

I try to punch him, but he dodges, before elbowing the back of my head. I fall to my knees, holding the back of my head. Before I can do anything, Alpha holds his arm blades up to my neck, ready to end my life. I freeze still, scared. "Well, this has been fun, but it's time I end this," he says, "Farewell."

Then, an energy blasts hits Alpha, knocking him back a little. With this chance, I jump back, as I notice Issei pointing his Sacred Gear at Alpha, the gem on it glowing. Oh, so he did that. "Thanks, man," I say to him.

" No problem," he adds.

Alpha scoffs at this. "Devil, I told you. Stay out of Amazons' affairs," he says.

" Alpha, you idiot!" I shout at him, "What do you expect?! You not only attacked his friend, but caused Asia to get kidnapped! You put a human in danger! Isn't your whole mission to destroy Amazons and protect humans?!"

Alpha just stands there, not saying a word. Then, he sighs, before reverting to normal. He removes the Amazons Driver, staring at me. "Ugh, you're right," he says, "I screwed up all right."

 **("Armour Zone" by Taro Kobayashi: You!)**

Alpha starts walking to us. We stand, ready to fight. However, Alpha simply chuckles.

 **(Omae wa dare da? Ore no naka no ore**

 **Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!)**

" Fine, I'll make it up to you," he says, "I don't know what she'd say if she knew I screwed up and didn't fix it."

She? Who is he talking about? Asia? No, can't be. Anyway, he looks sincere. "You'll help us save her?" I ask him, shocked.

" Yeah," he says, holding his hand out.

 **(Oh...soudou no derivation**

 **Fureru karada akaku kirikazami**

 **Kokoro wa doko da? Itami sagashite mo)**

Issei and I look at each other. He looks confused, but I smile, giving him a thumbs up. He gives me one back, and I turn to Alpha. "Okay then," I say, "Let's do it! Amazon Riders and a Devil!"

" Okay," Alpha says, "But I get to watch over you. If you go berserk, I'll end you."

" Deal," I respond.

 **(Oh...shinzou ga hotobashiru dake**

 **Hey! We live in Armour Zone!)**

 **(Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite**

 **Kemono ga warau kono machi de**

 **Kuu ka kuwareru ka no sadame**

 **Oh yeah!**

 **Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto**

 **Tsumadate nagara kieru Nasty)**

 **NEXT HUNT…**

 **Issei: We're gonna save Asia, Rias!**

 **Rias: Issei, you can't! It's suicide!**

 **Kalawarner: Watch as a Fallen Angel becomes an Amazon!**

 **Dohnaseek: You devils stand no chance against us…**

 **Omega and Issei: Take this, you bitch!**

 **(Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau**

 **All race! Uragire**

 **(How do we survive?!))**

 **HUNT 6: FRIENDS AND FOE**


	6. Chapter 6

**High School AmZ**

 **HUNT 6: Friends and Foe**

 **LAST HUNT…**

 **Asia: If you want to hang out with me, I'll be staying in the Occult Club Room with Harry.**

 **Alpha: Okay then, I guess you're free to go… for now…**

 **Harry: Hey, why do you watch over me so much? You don't have to do it.**

 **Issei: You not only attacked his friend, but caused Asia to get kidnapped! You put a human in danger!**

 **Harry: Let's do it! Amazon Riders and a Devil!**

 **And now…**

 **Kuoh Academy. Hour Later.**

" You want to what?!" Rias shouts, surprised at our plan.

We had just gotten back to the club room, where we then decided to alert everyone of our plan. When we got there, they were weary after seeing Alpha, but we started explaining our truce. "Rias, Asia is in danger. If we don't do something, she could die," I respond.

" I'm sorry, but I can't let you two go! Not only is it too dangerous, but it could start a holy war!" she retorts.

Issei runs up to Rias, holding her hands. Tears so close to pouring from his eyes, he pleads. "Please, President… Please!" he shouts, but then, something insane happens.

SLAP!

We stand there in shock. Rias pulled her hands away,… and she slapped Issei. The tears are now falling from his eyes, as he stands there. I turn to her, enraged. "What the hell was that for?!" I yell, ready to charge her.

Alpha, however, is holding me back. "I don't like hitting my servants, but Issei needs to learn a lesson, Harry. His actions will affect not only himself. Not only me. But the ENTIRE Gremory clan!" she shouts.

" So what?!" I yell back at her, shocking the other members.

" Asia needs help! And if you won't help, we three will do it on our own!" I shout.

I break free of Alpha's grip, and I turn to Issei. "Let's go. Screw this bitch," I say to him.

Akeno then leans over to Rias, whispering in her ear. I stare at them, as Rias then says, "Akeno and I have to go now."

The two of them begin to walk out, passing us. However, Rias turns back to us, facing Issei. "Issei," she says, "Do you know what a pawn's special ability is?"

Issei nods "no", and Rias responds, "Promotion. Once you reach what I consider an 'enemy base', then you can promote."

Issei can promote? So, he can take on any of the abilities of the other Evil Pieces? That's interesting. And with that, Rias turns back to the door, walking out. After a few minutes, we look at each other. We start to walk out, but we hear footsteps follow behind. Before we leave, we turn around, and see Kiba and Koneko following us. "Kiba? Koneko?" I mutter, "What are you doing?"

" Are you three serious about invading the church?" he asks, and I nod.

He sighs, and responds, "Well, then I'm going too. While I don't know Asia well, you two are my comrades. We'll teach those fallen angels a lesson!"

Issei and I smile at this, and Alpha chuckles. I turn to Koneko, who has a small smile on her face. "I'll help as well," she mutters.

I pat her head, which makes her blush. "Kiba, Koneko, thank you," Issei says, "This means so much to us."

However, something is odd. "Wait, but Rias didn't permit it. Won't you two get in trouble if you help us?" I ask, and Kiba chuckles at this.

" If you listened, President said he can promote in an enemy base. And… hasn't she called the church an enemy base before?"

Shit! He's right! She has called the church "enemy territory" before. That means Issei can promote! Issei smiles now, realizing that Rias was supporting us. She just couldn't do it officially. "Well, guys, let's go!" he shouts.

 **OUTSIDE THE CHURCH. HOURS LATER.**

A couple hours have passed, and it is now dark outside. We decided to split up, with the Devils taking the front entrance, and us Amazons would sneak in the back. Alpha and I are sneaking around the trees and bushes, and I look over to him. "Hey, are you ready?" I ask him, and he nods "yes".

" Don't ask me. Ask yourself," he replies, and I sigh.

Man, he's just not a social guy, huh? Not unless it comes to hunting Amazons. "Hey, um,… how did you become an Amazon?" I ask him, curious.

We've known each other for a day or so now, but I know nothing about him. He looks away from me, a pained expression on his face. "How? It's a painful story," he mutters.

 **ALPHA'S P.O.V. - THE FOREST. ONE MONTH AGO…**

I was just an average, American family man. At least, I was gonna be. I had gone through high school, met a nice girl, and we were getting along well. We were having a tour around Japan, and when we got back home, I was gonna propose to her. We had been dating for a year by then, so I felt like it was time to take the next step. We were walking through a forest, minding our own business. "What do you want to do tonight, Nellie?" I asked her, a smile on my face.

Nellie. My sweet Nellie. She meant everything to me. "I don't know. Maybe we could try out one of those love hotels that Japan has all over?" she suggests, causing me to chuckle, my face red.

She always was an adventurous girl, especially in the bedroom. I was about to answer with a "maybe", but before we knew what hit us, my life changed forever. A creature jumped up at us, and it slashed my chest. I fell to the ground, and Nellie screamed in fear. "Jim!" she yelled, calling out to me.

Looking at this creature, it was horrific. It resembled a dragonfly, and it was covered in blood. I was scared for my life, but as the creature charged at me,… Nellie… my dear Nellie… jumped in front of me, which confused the creature. "Nellie, run away! Leave me! Go!" I shout at her, but she just stands there.

Then, she turns to me, and mutters, "I love you. Go on without me…"

The dragonfly monster then attacked her, ripping at her neck, tearing a chunk of flesh off. Her screams echo throughout the forest, and I roar in pain. In emotional pain. I stumble back, before jumping to my feet and running away. I didn't get far, however, as I ended up tripping. Looking down at my feet, there was an odd belt there, and a weird syringe. Next to them was a note, which read, "If you want to survive against an Amazon, you need to be one yourself."

After the monster finished off my Nellie, it came at me, so I panicked. I injected the liquid in the syringe into my arm, and I put on the belt. The thing was, after the liquid entered my bloodstream, I felt a powerful hunger. And, not only that,… but something told me what to do. I turned the lever on the belt, and I muttered, "Amazon."

 **HARRY'S P.O.V. - THE PRESENT.**

" Since then, I've been hunting the Amazons, as revenge for taking my love away from me," he finishes explaining.

The Dragonfly Amazon… ate his girlfriend…? That's so sad. But, what was that note and syringe there for? And who left them with the Amazons Driver? This gets weirder and weirder. I look up at Alpha, and I hold out my hand. "I'm Harry. Harry Mizer," I say, introducing myself.

Alpha looks at my hand, and he chuckles. "You're too naive. You know that, right?" he asks, before accepting my handshake, "Jim. Jim Tanner."

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER.**

Man, it was actually pretty easy getting in here. We found a back door, which was guarded by some ex-priests, but we easily knocked them out with a few punches. We then made our way in, and it became clear to us that we were downstairs, in some kind of hidden area. "Man, these guys are very sacrilegious for some priests and fallen angels," Jim says, and I chuckle.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

A series of loud claps echo around the room, confusing us. "Ah, it's you too. The weird monsters," a voice says, and we turn around.

There stands that asshole priest, Freed. His face is contorted into a devilish smile, and he has his light sword drawn. "I've been hoping you would show up! I've been itching to kill some scum!" he shouts.

" You're no match for two Amazons, you disgusting filth," Jim says, a smile on his face.

" Yeah," I add, "And y'all are gonna pay for taking Asia!"

Jim attaches his Driver to his waist, and I summon mine. I roar loudly, turning the lever on mine. He turns his's lever at the same time.

 **OMEGA!/ALPHA!**

I then shout, "AMAZON!", while he mutters the same, "Amazon."

 **EVOL-EV-EVOLUTION!/ROAMING THE WILD! WI-WI-WI- THE WILD!**

We're surrounded by green and red energy respectively, before we transform into Amazon Riders Omega and Alpha. We charge at Freed, who smiles, before swinging at us. Alpha ducks, but I barely react, causing my arm to get nicked. I hold onto the cut, grunting in pain. Alpha looks at me, saying, "Watch out, rookie!"

He charges at Freed again, and I sigh. "I know more about Amazons than you do, though," I retort.

I also run back at Freed. Alpha punches him, before I then kick him, knocking him back a bit. "Where's Asia?!" I question.

" Asia-tan?! Oh, she's in the secret basement we built under the alter!" he gloats, pointing to the alter that's nearby.

Wow, how stupid is he? Or,… is he that confident he'll win? "Well then, thanks for telling us, dumbass!" a voice shouts out.

We turn to face the source of the voice, and there stands Issei, Kiba, and Koneko. Issei raises his hand in the air, shouting, "Sacred Gear!"

Issei's left hand flashes, as it is soon covered in a red gauntlet. Kiba then draws his sword. And then,…

Koneko lifts up a church bench over her head, causing Issei and I to nearly jump in shock. "Get smashed," she mutters, before she throws the bench at Freed. He quickly slashes at it, and without warning, we hear Kiba mutter, "Now."

He quickly dashes at Freed, their swords clashing. Damn! Kiba's fast! Is this the speed of a Knight? Anyway, this is my chance! I charge at Freed, turning the lever on the Driver.

 **VIOLENT… PUNISH!**

The blades on my arm ready, I slash at Freed, who cries in pain. He turns to me, angry, and he shouts, "You… scum! DIE!"

He tries to swing at me, but Kiba blocks it with his sword. "You're really impressive," Freed says, and Kiba retorts, "Really? You are as well."

Freed chuckles, and he takes one of his hands off of his sword, and reaches for his gun, trying to take shots at Kiba, who quickly avoids them, before clashing swords with Freed again. Kiba smiles, saying, "Hmm, I guess I should fight seriously."

Suddenly, before any of us can question this, Kiba's sword is covered in darkness. This shocks us, especially Freed. "Wh-What the hell is this?!" he shouts, and Kiba responds, "A dark sword that erases light, the Holy Eraser!"

" A Sacred Gear?!" Freed questions, and Kiba nods, confirming this.

A Sacred Gear? Kiba has one too?! That's awesome! "You have one too, Kiba?! Awesome!" Issei yells, before he raises his fist, "Promotion, Rook!"

Freed looks shocked by this as well. "Pr-Promotion?! You're a… Pawn?!" he mutters, and Issei responds, "Yeah, and now, I'm gonna pay you back for what you did to Asia!"

Issei runs at Freed, punching him in the face. Freed crashes into another bench, slowly rising up afterwards. "Damn you!" he shouts, "You devils and Amazons!"

He pulls out a weird object, and throws it onto the ground, setting off a smoke bomb. Fuck! That asshole's trying to run away! I run ahead, hoping to be close by. However, when the smoke clears, I'm at his location, but he's not there. I stomp the ground, pissed. "Damn it!" I shout.

" For now, I shall retreat! I can't die yet!" his voice says, coming from random, "However, I will be back! And when I do, I'm gonna kill you all! Especially the shitty pawn and the green Amazon!"

And just like that, Freed was gone. But, we don't have time to sit here. Asia needs us! We run over to where Freed pointed out the stairs. Alpha and I rip off the altar hiding the staircase, and we sit it down. "Let's go, guys!" I say, and we all head down.

Heading down the staircase, we enter a hallway, and we look around. As I move my head around, I smell a familiar scent. That's Asia's scent. Alpha looks at me. "You smell that girl too, rookie?" he asks, and I nod "yes".

" You two are weird," Koneko mutters.

We look at her, and I retort, "It's not weird! We can just smell well."

Koneko then chuckles, which I didn't expect from her. She has a smile on her face, and she says, "I was joking. I can smell well too."

I begin to chuckle, embarrassed. "R-Right," I say, before I cough to regain composure.

We follow the scent, and eventually, we reach the door. Bursting through it, I shout, "We have arrived!"

In the room, there are multiple priests, and at the end, there stands Kalawarner. She is smiling evilly, and next to her, chained to a cross, barely clothed, is Asia. "Asia!" Issei yells out.

" You're too late," Kalawarner says, "In a minute, I shall extract Asia's Sacred Gear, and I will become the most powerful fallen angel. From there, I shall continue to increase in power, and take over the entire world!"

This bitch thinks she can beat three devils and two Amazons? "Okay, listen here," I begin to say, walking forward, "You…, a single fallen angel,… think you can beat three devils… and two Amazons… with a group of ex-communicated human priests? Are you brain-dead?"

This comment angers Kalawarner, who curls her hands into fists. "You brat! I'm gonna enjoy defeating you," she says, and I retort, "Hah! I'd like to see you try!"

I charge at Kalawarner, trying to throw a punch at her, but she dodges it. Damn, I'm still a little slow. What would my favorite video game character think? "You'd like to see me try?" she says, mocking me, "You will!"

She then creates a light sword, and slashes me in the chest. Blood sprays out of the wound, and I fall back, surprised by the attack. I thought these wouldn't hurt as bad anymore. Boy, was I wrong… Issei runs up to me, jumping at Kalawarner. "Harry, you alright?!" he yells to me, and I nod, responding, "Yeah, just a scratch. Just need some meat."

Alpha growls at me, and I'm shocked by this. "I meant non-human meat, like beef or pork! Jeez," I say, grumbling.

Issei yells, "Promotion, Knight!", and suddenly, he's blazing fast.

He gets some punches on the fallen angel, angering her. "Hold still!" she yells, trying to swat at him.

However, he's too fast, and then he stops, a smile on his face. "Promotion, Queen!" he yells, once again changing his rank. He begins charging energy into his Sacred Gear.

 **BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!**

" Now!" he shouts, his fist readied.

 **EXPLOSION!**

Issei then shoots off a powerful energy ball at her, sending her into the wall. Issei looks shocked by this, as do I. He poses his hand, saying, "Wow, this thing's more powerful than I thought!"

 **MEANWHILE… OUTSIDE…**

Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima were being cautious. They had entered the forest surrounding the abandoned church where the Fallen Angels and ex-priests were holding Asia Argento. Though they knew that saving her could risk her peerage's reputation among devils, Rias saw how much Issei and Harry cared about her. And if they got Alpha on board, it must mean a lot. Walking around, they hear a voice say, "Huh, someone showed up."

The two look up, as a fallen angel girl dressed in gothic lolita clothing floats down, her wings spreading out. "I am the Fallen Angel Mittelt!" the girl cries out, posing like she's all that.

Akeno giggles, with Rias saying, "Well, you Fallen Angels must be really nervous if you're standing guard."

Mittelt smiles, replying, "Well, our plan is important. We can't have you devils interfering," however Rias then adds, "Oh, well, my servants are already heading in."

Mittelt is shocked by this, and she asks, "What?! Really?!", and Rias nods her head "yes", so the girl replies, "I thought they would've snuck in through the back door."

" That's no problem," a male voice says, and then, Dohnaseek, floats down, standing next to Mittelt.

" Oh, it's you," Rias mutters.

She remembers Dohnaseek, as he was the Fallen Angel who attacked Issei the day following his reincarnation. She wasn't particularly happen to see him. "Yes, it's me, Rias Gremory," he responds, "And though your servants may be in, they'll stand no chance against Kalawarner, once she takes that Argento girl's Sacred Gear!"

" Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that," Rias says, a sure smile on her face.

 **BACK IN THE HIDDEN ROOM. MINUTES LATER…**

Wow, these priests are going down pretty easy. I wonder how hard it would've been if we Amazons and devils didn't team up. I look over at Kalawarner, and I chuckle. "You really thought those guys could beat us?" I ask, "Or… do you think you can?"

" Shut up!" she shouts, angered, "I survived your attacks before, and now, I can win!"

However, Alpha and I rush towards her, shocking her. "Rookie, now!" he shouts, and I nod "yes".

We both turn the levers on our Drivers. I pull out the Battler Grip on mine.

 **VIOLENT… BREAK/SLASH!**

Alpha jumps into the air, his arm blades extended out. The Battler Grip in my hand transforms into a sickle. "Take this!" we shout.

Alpha slashes at her chest, and I stick the Grip's sickle blade into her right thigh. We rip the blades out, and Kalawarner screams, falling to the ground. She holds her hands to her wounds, and when she pulls her hands away, she sees the blood covering them. "N-No! This won't be the end!" she shouts.

Then, Alpha and I slash the chains holding Asia captive, and as she falls, I catch her. "Asia, are you okay?" I ask.

Slowly, her eyes begin to open. "H-Harry-san?" she mutters, confused and dazed.

" It's okay, Asia," I reply, "We're here."

Issei runs to us, screaming Asia's name. "I-Issei-san!" she cries, tears flowing from her eyes.

I hand her off to Issei, who hugs her tightly. "Asia, I was so scared. So worried," he says, "I was so worried that we wouldn't make it. That I'd lose you."

" You… bastards!" Kalawarner screams, enraged.

She suddenly tries to shoot light spears at us, but we dodge them. That was close. She's just like a toddler having a fit. She won't accept her lost. She slowly rises to her feet, blood continuing to pour from where Alpha and I attacked her. "It can't end like this! Not after going behind everyone's backs! This isn't over. Not yet," she says, "Not while I have my secret weapon!"

She then pulls out a syringe, which contains a black liquid inside it. What is that? It almost looks like…. blood…. Oh, no….

That's AMAZON BLOOD! "Shit! Alpha, that's-!" I begin to shout, but he interrupts, saying, "I know. Amazon blood."

The three devils and Asia are shocked. Kalawarner is now cackling, as she holds the syringe. "Yes, this syringe contains Amazon blood. About a month ago, we Fallen Angels were experimenting, trying to devise a way to create powerful soldiers. But, when we were experimenting with our own blood, we came across an odd vial, which contained this exact type of blood!" she begins explaining, "When we injected it into test subjects, they transformed into terrible creatures. The ones you call Amazons! One strange thing was the arm bands they grew from no where, almost like they were a Sacred Gear. I knew that this blood would come in handy one day, and now, I've found it!"

Without a chance for us to react, Kalawarner thrusts the needle of the syringe into the wound Alpha gave her, and injects the Amazon blood into her body. After she finishes, she removes the syringe, throwing it to the ground, causing it to shatter. Her body then contorts wildly, as if she's in pain. An Amazonz Register appears on her arm, its eyes red. Her body then begins to morph, taking on the appearance of the mythical griffin, the eagle-lion hybrid. She has become the Griffin Amazon, and she roars at us, charging ahead. "Get Asia out of here!" I shout to Issei, Alpha and I barely avoiding the Amazon.

The priests, shocked and fearful of the Griffin Amazon, begin to run away. Issei takes Asia over to Kiba and Koneko. "Kiba, Koneko, take Asia please," he says, "We'll handle the Amazon."

Kiba and Koneko nod, helping Asia walk up the stairs. "Hyoudou-kun, Mizer-kun, good luck," Kiba says.

" Don't worry," Issei replies, "And Kiba, Koneko… If we survive, call us by our names."

" Yeah," I add, "It's weird calling you by your names, but you call us by our surnames."

Kiba and Koneko nod in agreement, and they continue with Asia. The Griffin Amazon notices this, and she tries to follow after the others. No way I'm gonna let that happen. I charge at her, and I punch her in the face. "Neh-Neh-Neh! I don't think so!" I say.

Then, she charges at me instead, knocking me away. I crash into the other end, and I land on my ass. I kick back up to my feet, and the three of us tackle the kaijin. As we tussle against her, she suddenly shoots fireballs at us, and one of them hits my head. I then jump off, as the burning pain sets in. YEOWCH! "My head's on fire! Someone put it out!" I shout wildly, bashing my head with my hands.

The Griffin Amazon then throws Alpha and Issei off, before heading after me. It grabs ahold of me, surprising me. "What?!" I shout, only for the Griffin to fly us through the ceiling, onto the main floor, where Kiba, Koneko, and Asia await.

She then throws me to the ground, my armored body smashing some of the floor's tiles. "Harry-san!" Asia shouts, running towards me.

I turn to her, my arm stretched out. "Asia, stay back!" I yell, and she freezes when she catches sight of the Griffin Amazon.

The kaijin flies towards Asia, but suddenly, lightning strikes the monster, clipping one of her wings and sending her crashing into the floor, a few inches away from Asia. We look to the door, and there stands Akeno and Rias. Rias looks pissed, and Akeno has a sadistic smile on her face. "Ara ara, it looks like I have a new plaything," Akeno chuckles, causing me to shiver.

Damn, she's scary sometimes. The Amazon rises, shooting fireballs at the two. However, they easily dodge them, and Kiba slices off the other wing, causing black blood to spray everywhere. "Harry!" a voice yells, as Issei and Alpha run up the stairs.

I turn to them, waving. "Hey guys, thanks for the help," I say sarcastically, chuckling.

Rias looks over at them, and her face turns to shock when she sees Issei's Sacred Gear. "Issei, your Sacred Gear… That mark…," she mutters.

Mark? What does she mean? I look closely at Issei's Sacred Gear myself, and I notice a dragon mark on it, which wasn't there before. Huh, that's interesting. "Rookie, keep your eyes on that Amazon!" Alpha shouts.

What?! I turn around, and I notice the pained Griffin Amazon stumbling towards Asia. Shit! I'm an idiot! Alpha and I run towards her, as we twist the levers on our Drivers.

 **VIOLENT… PUNISH/SLASH!**

Once again, Alpha does his Violent Slash, which resembles the original Amazon's Dai Setsudan attack. I also do my Violent Punish, slicing the Griffin Amazon into a top and bottom. A loud shriek of pain goes off, and then, the two halves of her body fall to the ground. Blood leaks from her pieces, and some of it is splattered on our armored bodies. Her body then dissolves into goo, leaving her Amazonz Register there. It's kinda weird how the Amazon Cells cause a Register to appear like a Sacred Gear. Is that a unique effect on this world's inhabitants? "Finally, it's over," I mutter, reverting back to human form.

Alpha does the same, reverting to Jim. "That was one of the toughest ones yet," he mutters.

" Yeah, it's probably because she was a Fallen Angel," I reply, "The Amazon Cells probably reacted to her blood."

Asia then walks up to us, bowing. "Harry-san, Issei-san, Alpha-san, everyone… Thank you," she says, tears streaming down her face.

I blush, embarrassed at her gratitude. Jim just turns away, and he starts to walk off. "Jim, where are you going?" I ask him.

He stops walking, and then, he chuckles. He turns back to me, a smile on his face. "I'm gonna go home. I only helped because Nellie would've wanted me to," he answers, "I'll see you around."

He waves off at me, and then, he continues walking out. Everyone else is confused. "Nellie?" Issei asks.

" His girlfriend. They were vacationing here, when an Amazon attacked and ate her. He found the Driver and some Amazon blood, and he… injected himself with it," I explain, shocking everyone, "He made it his mission to kill every Amazon as revenge for his future wife's murder."

We all stand there, saddened by this info. But then, Issei remembers something. "President! You said something about my Sacred Gear?!" he mentions, catching our attention.

Rias then smiles, as if she hit the jackpot. "Ah, yes," she mutters, "You see, Issei, everyone was wrong about your Sacred Gear. It isn't a Twice Critical."

That's right! Everyone said Issei's Sacred Gear was a Twice Critical, and that it would double his power! But,… if it's not that,… then what is it…?

" That Red Dragon mark means that you possess a Longinus, an extremely powerful Sacred Gear," she explains, "Specifically, the Boosted Gear, which doubles your power every ten seconds. With enough training and power, you could kill Satan and God."

We're all shocked at this. Issei… a perv like him… could kill God?! That's insane! Issei looks down at his Sacred Gear, amazed. I look at Rias, and I ask, "Did you girls have any problems?"

Rias pulls out two feathers, a smile on her face. "There were two Fallen Angels," Akeno says, "But they made the mistake of insulting Rias's servants."

She giggles sadistically, which freaks me out. Man, she sure is weird…

 **THE NEXT DAY. IN THE CLUB ROOM.**

A day has passed since then, and we're all celebrating our victory over the Fallen Angels. We were all chatting, with Asia talking about her friends she's made in class. Rias summons a giant cake, having made it herself, she admits shyly. After a while, though, I stand by myself, looking out through the window. It's been about a week, and I'm still here. Still an Amazon. Will I ever get home? Or am I destined to stay here? As I think to myself, I feel a tug on my sleeve. Turning around, Koneko is there, a small smile on her face. Her face is pink, and she hands me an egg. "Here," she mutters.

I take the egg, smiling. "Thanks, Koneko," I reply, patting her on the head.

" Don't do that," she mutters, glaring at me.

I step back, nervous. "Sorry," I mutter.

 **("Armour Zone" by Taro Kobayashi: You!)**

Koneko and I walk over to the others, grabbing some more cake. Man, Rias is a good baker. Maybe life here won't be so bad…

 **(Omae wa dare da? Ore no naka no ore**

 **Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!)**

 **MEANWHILE… OUTSIDE…**

Outside the club room, on a tree, a mysterious red bird spies on the peerage. From nowhere, a voice mutters, "My sweet Rias."

 **(Oh...soudou no derivation**

 **Fureru karada akaku kirikazami**

 **Kokoro wa doko da? Itami sagashite mo)**

" Maybe I should pay my fiance a visit," the voice adds, chuckling.

 **(Oh...shinzou ga hotobashiru dake**

 **Hey! We live in Armour Zone!)**

 **(Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite**

 **Kemono ga warau kono machi de**

 **Kuu ka kuwareru ka no sadame**

 **Oh yeah!**

 **Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto**

 **Tsumadate nagara kieru Nasty)**

 **NEXT HUNT…**

 **Issei: I can't wait to get a familiar.**

 **Jim: It's time you explain everything…**

 **Sona: My peerage and I wanted to get an update report from you, Harry.**

 **Harry: I brought you a snack Koneko.**

 **(Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau**

 **All race! Uragire**

 **(How do we survive?!))**

 **HUNT 7: GREAT DAY TO RELAX**

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! This extra-long chapter marks the end of the AmZ version of the first DxD light novel volume. Next time, we'll begin the second volume's events, but I'll probably take next week off to work on plotting this, and also writing the next tribute story in Kamen Rider CD(my other fanfic). If you have any questions or suggestions, you can PM me. Until then, thanks for reading the story so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

**High School AmZ**

 **HUNT 7: Great Day to Relax**

 **LAST HUNT…**

 **Rias: I'm sorry, but I can't let you two go! Not only is it too dangerous, but it could start a holy war!**

 **Jim: Since then, I've been hunting the Amazons, as revenge for taking my love away from me.**

 **Kalawarner: I knew that this blood would come in handy one day, and now, I've found it!**

 **Harry: The Amazon Cells probably reacted to her blood.**

 **?: Maybe I should pay my fiance a visit.**

 **And now…**

 **Kuoh Academy. Occult Research Club.**

A few days have passed since our celebration over those Fallen Angels. Asia has fully adjusted into life at Kuoh Academy. Issei and I make sure to punch Matsuda and Motohama whenever they try and act pervy towards her. Jim has not come into contact with us since he left. I'm guessing he's been hunting Amazons, but I haven't sensed any since we defeated the Griffin Amazon. Now, we're all in the club room, and just sitting there. Rias then stands in front of us. "Okay, everyone, I have an announcement to make," she says, catching our attention.

" Issei, since you've been a devil for about a week now," she says, "Now, it's time that you do something all devils do."

Something all devils do? What could that be? Seduce someone…? Heh. "It's time you get a familiar," she adds.

This makes Issei and I jump in shock. "A familiar?!" we both shout at the same time.

Oh, cool! Issei's gonna get a familiar? Like Wizard? That's amazing! "Issei, that's awesome! You're gonna have a familiar!" I say.

Issei pumps his arm in the air, saying, "Yeah! And it will do whatever I want!"

Then, he turns away, and he chuckles. "It can take girls' underwear," he mutters.

I sigh and roll my eyes. Of course he's thinking about pervy shit. Then, before I can tell him off, Koneko kicks Issei's crotch, causing him to hunch over. I jump back at shock, instantly blocking my crotch. "Try that and your dead," she mutters, looking irritated.

Man, he might never have children if Koneko does that again. That rook strength is no joke. I walk over to Issei, chuckling. "You kinda deserved that one, dude," I say, and he mutters, "Not… funny…"

" So, you guys all have familiars?" I ask the devils, and they nod.

Then, they all summon their familiars. A small white kitten pops into Koneko's hands, with hazel eyes. "Aw! A cute kitten!" I say, running over to Koneko.

I rub the kitten's chin, and it begins to purr. "Shiro likes you," Koneko mutters, and I chuckle.

I then look over to Kiba, who has a small bird pirched on his arm. Akeno has a small imp-like creature flying around her. And finally, Rias has a small bat, its fur as crimson as her hair, flying around. "Wow, they're so cool!" Issei says, finally back on his feet.

" Thank you," a feminine voice says, surprising Issei and me.

Suddenly, Rias' bat disappears in a puff of smoke, and in its place, is a woman, around our age. She is dressed in a red and black outfit, with white trim and a gold bow. She has black wings on her back, and red, spiky hair. Issei and I are completely shocked. "The bat… turned into a cute girl!" I mutter, causing the girl to giggle.

" Y-You!" Issei then shouts, pointing at the girl, "You're that girl who gave me the summoning paper!"

I turn to the girl, surprised. This girl was the one who gave Issei a summoning paper? Then, why did get mine from Rias? "Rias, does your familiar pass out those fliers?" I ask her, and she nods.

" Then, why did you pass them out as well? Wouldn't you have better things to do?" I ask her.

She turns away, her face red. "Well, uh, I… was making sure things went well," she mutters.

The girl then turns back into a bat, before disappearing. The other familiars do so as well, leaving just us club members. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door, catching everyone's attention. "Come in," Rias responds, and the door opens.

In walks Sona, accompanied by a group of people. They look kinda familiar. I swear I've seen them around her before. "Ah, Sona, what pleasure do we have for the Student Council to visit?" Rias asks, and that catches my attention.

The Student Council?! Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? Sona then turns to me. "Oh, hello again, Mizer-san," she says.

I bow quickly, replying, "H-Hello, President."

I'm kinda surprised she's so calm around me, considering I was a little snappy at her. She then turns back to Rias. "Anyway, Rias, I heard you were planning on letting Issei get a familiar tomorrow," she says, and Rias nods.

" Yes, I was. Why do you ask?" she responds, and Sona replies, "Well then, we have a problem. You see, I was gonna let my pawn Saji get his own familiar tomorrow."

Then, one of the Student Council members steps forward. He is around Issei's height, and he has an irritated expression on his face. "So, one of the Perverted Trio is a pawn too? That hurts my pride a little," he says, looking at Issei.

This irritates Issei, who shouts, "What's your problem?!"

Saji then looks at me, confused. "And you,… who are you? Not a devil, I presume?" he asks.

I point to myself, realizing he's talking to me. "Me? Oh, no," I respond.

He then chuckles. "Well, I guess you wouldn't be a match for me, then. I'm four pieces!"

Sona then sighs, saying, "Saji, please watch your pride please. Besides, Issei's worth eight pawn pieces."

Saji is then shocked to hear this. He points to Issei, saying, "This guy?!"

" And besides, Mizer-san is in a league above low-class, and maybe even mid-class, devils," Sona adds, shocking Saji even more.

" Anyway, Rias, it seems like we need to resolve this somehow," she continues, leading the conversation back to the familiar situation.

Rias then gets a smile on her face. "Oh, I know, let's play a game!" she suggests, catching everyone's attention.

A game? What kind of game is she referring to? "Rias, you're not suggesting a-," Sona begins to say, but Rias interrupts her, saying, "Oh no, I mean a normal game, like the students we are."

What was Sona thinking Rias was suggesting? Is there some kind of special devil game? "Um, if I may ask, what kind of game were you thinking, Rias?" I ask her, curious.

" Oh, I was thinking some kind of sport," she suggests, "It really allows us to go all out."

I then droop my head. "Oh, so you didn't mean like a video game," I mutter, disappointed.

I never was a physical person, so I feel like this wouldn't be up my alley. Saji then chuckles, saying, "What? Too scared to lose?"

" Saji!" Sona shouts, but I stop her right there.

I glare at Saji, an angry glint in my eyes, and a smile on my face. "So, you wanna be a smart ass, huh? Okay then!"

I turn to Rias, and say, "Let's do it, Rias."

She is shocked by my answer. "Well,… uh…, I wasn't thinking about the whole group,… but okay…," she responds.

I about fall over. "You mean you only meant you and Sona…?" I mutter, amazed and bewildered.

Rias then nods, confirming her intentions. "I mean, it can be a team sport, if you're so excited," she adds.

" Great idea," Akeno says, "How about dodgeball?"

She then chuckles, and I'm kinda scared. I see that sadistic glint in her eye. She must really want to inflict pain. "Th-That'll work," Sona mutters, taken aback as well, "Tomorrow night then?" she suggests, and Rias agrees.

 **TOMORROW NIGHT. SCHOOL GYM.**

The next night, we're all ready for the dodgeball game. We're all dressed in our gym uniforms, and Issei stares at Rias and Akeno, who are helping Asia get ready. Rias explained that Asia and I didn't really have to participate, but I wanted to throw a ball in Saji's face, and Asia wanted to help out Issei. So, here we are. It'll be the Occult Research Club versus the Student Council. And now, with our two teams standing at the opposite sides of the floor, we're ready. One of Sona's members says, "Now, we shall begin… in 3…2…1… NOW!"

With three of us each holding a ball, we begin the game. Saji, chuckling, yells, "Hey, Mizer, catch this!"

He throws a ball at me, but I easily catch it, shocking him. I eye him down, and I chuckle myself. "So, you think you're so mighty, huh? Well,… try this on for size…," I mutter.

I set the ball down, and I summons the Amazons Driver, surprising the Student Council. "What the hell is that?" Saji asks, and I say, "Oh, my power… as an… AMAZON!"

I then pull the lever of the Driver, roaring loudly.

 **OMEGA!EVOL-EV-EVOLUTION!**

I'm surrounded by green energy, and transform into Amazon Omega, shocking the Student Council, especially Saji. "Wh-What the hell happened?!" he shouts.

" This power… This form…," Sona begins to mutter, "Is this an Amazon?!"

I then pick up the ball, and I shout, "Take this! RIDER… THROW!"

I then throw the ball with all my power. It flies through the air, and hits Saji square in the face, sending him into the wall. I stand there, amazed at my own strength. Everyone else looks at Saji, who mutters, "So… powerful…," before passing out.

" Wow, man, you have some real strength to you," Issei says, and I nod.

" Yeah, I wonder if my strength can be beaten," I say.

Then, Rias shouts, "Issei, look out!"

However, before Issei can react, a ball hits him in the crotch, causing him to fall to the ground. "Wow, uh… you okay?" I ask him, and he shouts, "No, I'm no okay…!"

The game then goes on, and as it heats up, more and more people are knocked out, leaving Rias and I on our side, and only Sona on the other side. "I will admit," Sona says, "You're more impressive than I thought, Mizer-kun."

" R-Really?" I ask, and she nods.

" Yes, I wasn't sure what to think about you and the Amazons at first, but now, I can see the power you wield," she adds.

Wow, the Student Council president is complimenting me. That's so unexpected. That's really- "Hey, rookie! We need to talk!" a voice yells.

We all turn to the door leading out, and there stands Jim, a smile on his face. He has his Amazons Driver on his waist, and he's eating a hard-boiled egg. "Rias, is this the other Amazon you told me about?" Sona asks, confused.

" Yes, Jim Tanner, otherwise known as Amazon Alpha," Rias explains.

" Jim, we're kinda in the middle of something right now, so could you please come back tomorrow?" I ask him.

He chuckles, and nods "no". "Sorry, no can do," he answers, "You still need to tell me everything you know about Amazons."

He then turns the lever on his Driver.

 **ALPHA!**

" Amazon," he mutters, before being surrounded by red energy.

 **ROAMING THE WILD! WI-WI-WI- THE WILD!**

The energy fades away, Jim having transformed into Amazon Alpha. The Student Council is amazed at his transformation. "A-Another one?!" Saji shouts, scared.

Everyone prepares for a fight. The devils summons their Sacred Gears and weapons. There, Saji's hand catches my attention. On his left hand is a weird gauntlet. I assume it's a Sacred Gear, but from it's appearance, it looks like Amazon. I mean, the original, and Alpha as well. "Do you really wanna cause trouble right now, Tanner-san?" Rias asks, "After all there's about 10 of us, compared to only one of you."

Alpha looks around and then, he looks down at a dodgeball. He chuckles, picking it up. "Hey, rookie," he mutters, "Watch out."

Watch out? What does he mean? I think to myself, however, before I can react, he throws the ball at me, and it hits my stomach, knocking me down. Everyone else is shocked, but I kick flip back up, groaning. "You ass!" I shout, "What was that for?!"

" I'll tell you," he says, "If you tell me what I want to know!"

He then runs out, and I'm too pissed to let him go. I turn to Rias, saying, "I'm gonna kick his ass! Rias, beat Sona for me!"

I then rush after him, ignoring Rias as she calls my name. I leave the gym, running into the trees nearby.

 **THE NEXT DAY. THAT AFTERNOON.**

The next day, I'm sitting in the club room, bored out of my mind. I never did find Alpha, that bastard. He must've run off, not that I understand why. If he wanted to talk, why didn't he stay and confront me? Did he just lie to get a laugh outta my reaction to his demands? Anyway, when I got back, I was told how Rias won the game, and so, today, they headed out to get Issei a familiar. Meanwhile, Asia and I were back at the Academy. She went off to pray, since she couldn't do it in a building with devil objects. Me, meanwhile, was eating some eggs while laying on the couch. "That damn Alpha," I mutter to myself, "I can't wait to teach him a lesson."

" You rang?" a familiar voice calls out.

There, sitting on the tree outside, looking in, is Jim. I jump to my feet, ready for a fight. I summon the Amazons Driver, and he puts his hands up. "Hang on, rookie," he says, "I'm not here for a fight."

" You sure asked for one last night!" I say, "What's your problem?"

" Me? I just want to talk, and seeing how you surely got too worked up last night, I just decided to wait til today," he explains.

I put away the Driver, sighing angrily. "You know, I was helping the club win a dodgeball game so that Issei could get his familiar today. I would've talked with you today anyway, maybe even last night after the match, but you just had to get your way," I respond.

Jim smirks, and then, he jumps into the club room. "Okay, fine. I'll take note of that," he says, "Anyway, I think it's time you tell me what you know about the Amazons."

Man, he's Alpha alright. A different one, but still the same determination to kill all Amazons. "Fine," I say, "I'll tell you."

I then go over the whole thing. The Kamen Rider series, the Amazons, and how they function. The original Amazon Riders. After I explain everything, he chuckles. "A Japanese TV show?" he says, "That's just perfect."

" I know it sounds weird, but it's the truth," I explain.

Jim, who's been sitting on the other couch, gets up. "Okay then," he says, "I'll believe you. Not like I have any other leads."

Suddenly, a signal goes through my brain. An Amazon! "Jim, do you-," I begin to ask, but he interrupts me, saying, "Yeah, an Amazon. Let's go!"

" Harry-san?! What's going on?" a voice says, causing us to turn to the door.

There, Asia is standing at the door, confused. I run up to her, and I say, "Asia, Jim and I just sensed an Amazon nearby. Stay here, and be safe. I'll be back in a little bit."

She understands, nodding. Jim and I jump out the window, landing on the ground. Jim runs over to a grey motorcycle, which he gets on. I get on the Junglaider, and he takes a look at it. "Looks like you're ripping off my style," he says, and I respond, "Blame the creators of the show! It made no sense there either!"

We start up our bikes, driving off.

 **AN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE. MINUTES LATER.**

In ten minutes, we arrive at an abandoned warehouse. We stop our bikes, jump off, and run in. "Be careful," Jim says, and I nod.

We walk around, and as we do, we hear the sound of feet moving quickly across the concrete floor. I summon my Driver, and Jim puts on his. Then, when all is quiet, I feel a pair of huge feet hitting me in the back, sending me forward. I face plant, and when I lift my head up, I notice blood on the floor. Damn, that hurt. I turn around, and there, trying to hit Jim, is a Rabbit Amazon. He tries to hit Jim, but he ducks under it, kicking it back. He then turns the lever on his Driver.

 **ALPHA!**

" Amazon," he mutters, as red energy surrounds him.

 **ROAMING THE WILD! WI-WI-WI- THE WILD!**

He transforms into Alpha, and he charges at the Amazon, punching it a few more times. He turns to me, shouting, "Transform! Now!"

I nod in agreement, and I stand up. I turn the lever on my Driver, roaring.

 **OMEGA!**

" AMAZON!" I shout.

 **EVOL-EV-EVOLUTION!**

I transform into Omega, and charge at the Rabbit Amazon. I kick at it, and Alpha punches it. Alpha then headbutts the monster, sending it back. I then turn the lever again.

 **VIOLENT… STRIKE!**

I leap into the air, and I hit a drop kick on the monster, causing it to explode. It then stands there, before dissolving into goo. There, an Amazonz Register remains. I pick it up, wiping it off on the floor. Alpha pats me on the back, saying, "Not bad, rookie. You're getting better at this."

" Th-Thanks," I reply.

We revert to normal, and we walk out. "I wonder where these Amazons are coming from," I say, "Has someone found a way to manufacture the Amazon Cells?"

" Well, if someone is, we'll stop them," Jim says.

He gets on his bike, and he revs the engine. "Hey, Jim," I say, and he turns his head to me.

" Thanks," I say, "For everything. Trusting me. Helping Asia."

Jim then turns his head away. "It's nothing," he says, "Just doing what Nellie would've wanted."

He then drives off, leaving me there. Hmm, what now? I guess I could just go back, but I'm hungry. Maybe I'll stop by and get something to eat…

 **KUOH ACADEMY. THIRTY MINUTES LATER.**

" We're back!" Rias calls, entering through a magic circle.

I'm sitting on the floor, scrolling through my phone. Thank god Rias bought me a new Japanese phone plan. Now, I can access the Internet again. I put my phone down, as everyone walks in. "Hey, guys. How was the trip?" I ask.

Finally, Issei walks in last, looking disappointed. "I didn't get a single one," he mutters, depressed.

" Oh, Issei-san, I'm so sorry," Asia says, looking sad.

Since I got back, I told Asia that we took out the Amazon easily. I also gave her some of the snacks I got earlier. Issei lifts his head up, forcing a smile. "Oh, no. It's okay, Asia. I'll just get one another day," he says.

He then turns to me. "So, Harry, what did you do?" he asks.

" Well, Jim showed up," I respond, which shocks them.

" That ass again," Issei says, "He wanted to talk again?"

" Yeah, and I explained the Amazons to him. And then, we sensed an Amazon nearby and took it out," I explain.

" Oh, really? What kind?" Rias asks, and I respond, "Rabbit."

Then, I remember about the snacks I bought for everyone. "Oh! By the way…!" I mutter, as I reach into a box.

Then, I pull out some sugar doughnuts. "I was feeling hungry after the battle, so I decided to get us some doughnuts," I explain.

I hand each of them a doughnut, and they take a bite. "Wow! These are awesome!" Akeno says.

" Yeah, Harry, these aren't that bad! Where do you find these?" Issei asks.

" Oh, just some doughnut cart that was downtown," I respond.

" These are perfect," Koneko mutters.

I turn to her, and suggest, "I can get some more, if you'd like."

She nods, liking that idea.

 **("Armour Zone" by Taro Kobayashi: You!)**

I take a bite out of another doughnut. Man, my Amazon cells may crave meat, but these definitely still taste amazing!

 **(Omae wa dare da? Ore no naka no ore**

 **Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!)**

 **MEANWHILE…**

Meanwhile, in another land, a mysterious figure is chatting with a red-haired man and a maid with silver hair. "I think it's time for Rias and me to get married," the figure says.

 **(Oh...shinzou ga hotobashiru dake**

 **Hey! We live in Armour Zone!)**

The red-haired man looks to the maid, and says, "Grayfia, go alert Rias of the occasion."

The maid nods, bowing. She then leaves through a magic circle.

 **(Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite**

 **Kemono ga warau kono machi de**

 **Kuu ka kuwareru ka no sadame**

 **Oh yeah!**

 **Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto**

 **Tsumadate nagara kieru Nasty)**

 **NEXT HUNT…**

 **Harry: Who is that woman talking with Rias?**

 **Koneko: That's her sister-in-law…**

 **Grayfia: This man is Riser Phenex, Rias' fiance.**

 **Riser: How dare you talk down to a member of the Phenex family?!**

 **Harry: I don't give a shit about your lineage!**

 **(Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau**

 **All race! Uragire**

 **(How do we survive?!))**

 **HUNT 8: HELL'S BOILING OVER**

* * *

 **Hey there, everyone! I've been working on both this and KR CD. As you see, next chapter, Harry and Issei will be meeting Riser, and the end of DxD S1 will have a nice surprise.**

 **Until then, see you guys next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

High School AmZ

HUNT 8: Hell's Boiling Over

LAST HUNT…

Rias: It's time you get a familiar.

Sona: Well then, we have a problem. You see, I was gonna let my pawn Saji get his own familiar tomorrow.

Rias:Oh, I know, let's play a game!

Jim: Anyway, I think it's time you tell me what you know about the Amazons.

Red-haired Man: Grayfia, go alert Rias of the occasion.

And now…

Kuoh Academy. Occult Research Club.

"Harry,…" a whispering voice mutters to me.

I jolt awake, surprised by the voice, which penetrated my dreams. There, in front of me, is Koneko, her face as straight as ever. Classes had ended, so I came here to rest up. "Oh, hey, Koneko," I mutter, before yawning and stretching.

" What's up?" I ask her, "Need something?"

" I'm bored, and everyone else is busy with something, so I wanted to know if you were hungry…," she replies.

My face turns a bright shade of red. She wants to hang out… with me…? A girl's never wanted to hang out with me before. I then hear a loud rumbling, as my stomach growls. Koneko looks down at my stomach, and my face turns even more red. "S-Sorry," I mutter.

" I say we get some ice cream," she suggests, and I chuckle.

" Sure, I'll go," I say, getting up and stretching, "Anyway you wanna go in particular?"

She nods her head no, and I give a thumbs-up. "Okay then," I say, "Let's go."

THE PARK. A HOUR LATER.

A hour later, and Koneko and I were licking our ice cream. She had gotten a basic chocolate, while I decided to get cheesecake-flavored. "Enjoying yours?" I ask her, and she nods "yes".

As we walk around, I think to myself, "I wonder what Koneko does in her spare time… Train, maybe?"

Then, Koneko suddenly blocks me, which causes me to drop my ice cream. "Aw, Koneko…," I mutter.

She then swallows the rest of hers whole, before dragging me behind an electrical pole. What the hell is she doing? I turn to her, as she looks at me. "Koneko, what are you-?!" I begin to ask, before she shushes me.

She points ahead, and as I peer around the pole, I notice a peculiar sight. There, in the distance, is Rias, talking with an odd woman. This woman is dressed in a maid-style outfit, with silver hair. As she talks to Rias, she looks very serious, and Rias looks irritated at what the woman is saying. "That woman is Rias' sister-in-law, Grayfia Lucifuge," Koneko explains.

" Wait! Rias' sister in law?!" I spout, shocked.

Koneko shushes me again. I knew Rias had an older brother, but I didn't know her brother was married. "What are they talking about?" I ask her, and she shrugs.

As we watch, Rias' sister in law, Grayfia, leaves the area. Rias then walks the other way, and Koneko sighs. "Great, now we can leave," she says.

She steps out from the pole, and I follow suit. As we continue walking, I continue to think about Koneko. This is nice. I wouldn't mind hanging out with her some more.

THE CLUBROOM. THE NEXT DAY.

The next day, I'm immediately head to the club room, the others there, except for Koneko and Issei. Koneko apparently is in the kendo club, and Issei, well… he said he went to go do something with Matsuda and Motohama. I have a bad feeling about what they're doing. Rias and Akeno are doing their work as devils, I have no idea where Kiba is, and Asia is waiting for Issei. I'm eating some eggs, thinking to myself, "I wonder what all that with Rias was about."

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. "Come in," Rias says, and the door slowly opens, shocking us.

There, stands Issei, his face badly beaten up. He slowly walks in, before collapsing to the ground. "Issei-san!" Asia shouts, running to his aid.

She begins healing him, him moaning in pain. "You deserved that, you perv," a voice mutters.

We look at the doorway, and there stands Koneko, looking irritated. She walks in, sitting down next to me. Asia slowly finishes healing Issei, and he sits there, rubbing his face. "Seriously, man!" I say, "What were you thinking?"

Issei chuckles, responding, "Nothing really, to be honest. I just went with the flow."

I sigh, my head lowered. Of course it was because of his friends. I swear, if he didn't hang out with them, he probably wouldn't be so bad. "Issei-san, if you want to look at naked bodies, I'll happily do it!" Asia shouts, as she starts to pull up her skirt.

However, Issei stops her, saying, "N-No, Asia! It's got nothing to do with that!"

I look over at Koneko, who stares back. "What?" she asks.

I look away, my face red. "Um,… Koneko… what do you normally do after club activities?" I ask her, embarrassed.

I've never asked a girl to hang out before, so I'm kinda shy. "Oh…? Is Harry gonna take Koneko on a date?!" Akeno says, smirking.

I jump up, waving my hands back and forth. "N-N-No! Don't say things like that,… A-Akeno-san!" I shout, my face as red as a beet.

She chuckles to herself, before walking off. "Harry-san, what are you suggesting?" Koneko then asks, confused.

I look back at her, her face stern and confused. I begin to laugh nervously. "Ha, ha, well, I thought… we could go eat somewhere… At a diner, maybe…?" I respond.

She stares at me, dead in the eye. I begin to sweat a little. Jeez, this is so uncomfortable. "Okay," she then answers quietly, leaving me confused.

" Huh?" I ask, and she replies, "Okay, let's go."

" R-Really?" I ask, amazed at her answer.

" Yes. I've got nothing better to do," she replies, "You're paying though."

"Okay," I say, "I don't mind."

Rias and Akeno chuckle. I turn back to them. "What?" I ask, and Rias says, "Hope you have enough cash."

She hopes I have enough? What does she mean by that?

AT A DINER. A HOUR LATER.

" Here's your third burger," the waiter at the diner says.

Both him and I are staring at Koneko, who is continuously eating burgers and fries. She pays no mind, digging in. So, this is what Rias meant… Holy shit… This girl can eat… And I'm an Amazon. "Uh, Koneko-chan…? Are you full yet?" I ask her.

She stops eating for a minute. "Hmm," she mutters, "Maybe."

She then turns to the waiter. "Can I get some cake?" she asks.

I almost fall over, in shock at her request. "You've got a big appetite, Koneko-chan…," I mutter.

" Yeah," she responds, "Got a problem with it?"

I wave my arms. "N-No! Not at all!" I answer, "I'm just surprised that a girl your size can eat so much."

THE PARK. TWENTY MINUTES LATER.

Koneko looked at Harry, who was clearly embarrassed and nervous. She could tell that he had never been on a "date" with a girl, which this wasn't. "I have to admit, I'm surprised he's okay with this," she thinks to herself.

" Harry-san, are you okay?" she asks him, catching his attention.

He jumps in shock, nodding his head "yes". "Uh,… y-yes,… why do you ask…?!" he asks her.

" Cause your face is as red as Alpha's suit," she says.

Harry covers his face, his head lowered. "Ah, damn it! This is so embarrassing!" he thinks to himself.

Koneko smiles. "It's okay," she says, "I understand what it's like to be nervous."

Harry moves his hands from his face. He is confused by this. "R-Really?" he asks, and she nods "yes".

" Yes," she responds, "Before I met Rias, something happened to me, and everyone left me to die. However,… Rias saved me. Offered me a place in her peerage."

Harry was amazed by this. "She's been through a lot," he thinks to himself.

" I was so lost. So alone," she explains, "That's why I decided to watch over you. You remind me of myself. On your own. In an unknown place."

Koneko's cheeks are pink, and Harry's face is bright red. "I-I can't believe she said that," he thinks to himself, "That's so… nice…"

" That idiot," Koneko thinks to herself, "He made me say that."

" Well,… this wasn't that bad," she thinks, "He took me out to dinner, and let me indulge myself."

" My wallet," Harry thinks to himself, looking depressingly at his wallet, "I barely have any money left."

(HARRY'S POV.)

Suddenly, mine and Koneko's phones vibrate. What the hell? We take out our phones, and looking at the Caller ID, it's a message from Rias. We open up our phones, and there, a message from Rias, sent to everyone in the club…:

" Everyone, please come to the clubroom immediately after classes. No exceptions. Rias," I read out.

" That's weird," I say, "What do you think is the matter?"

" Don't know," she says, "It might have to do with what she was talking with Grayfia-sama about."

THE CLUBROOM. THE NEXT DAY.

Just as Rias requested, the next day, the entire club is in the clubroom. However, everyone, especially Rias, looks serious. And even more surprising, Grayfia was there! "Grayfia-san?!" Issei and I shout at the same time.

" Wait! How do you know her?!" Issei shouts at me.

" Koneko and I noticed her and Rias talking a few days ago," I mutter, embarrassed by the attention.

Koneko turns away as well, likely not wanting the focus on her. "What about you?" I ask Issei, who turns red.

" Uh,… President tried to sleep with me…," he mutters.

WHAT?! Rias… tried to… with Issei?! I stare at Issei, then at Rias, alternating back and forth. "Listen carefully," Rias says, "I will explain."

However, before she can say anything, a bright red light goes off. A magic circle appears on the ground, before flames burst from it. I shield myself from the flames, only for them to die down. There, a man stands, with blonde hair, which has a couple spiked bits. He turns to face us, a smile on his face. "I haven't been here in a while," he mutters, before eyeing Rias, "Rias, my love! I've come for you!"

I'm a little confused here. Who is this guy, and why is he here for Rias? "Who is this?" Issei asks, as confused as I am.

" This is Riser Phenex-sama," Grayfia answers, "A pure-blooded, upperclass devil, and the third son of the Phenex family."

Phenex family? That explains the fire, I guess. "He's also the fiance of the Gremory Clan's heiress apparent," Grayfia adds.

Heiress apparent? Does she mean…? Issei and I turn to Rias, who looks agitated. "He's Rias' fiance?!" we shout.

MINUTES LATER.

A few minutes have passed, and now, Riser is sitting on a couch, Rias next to him. She looks quite uncomfortable, and he's drinking tea that Akeno prepared. "Ah, this tea is quite delicious," he says, "Your queen is an excellent brewer."

Akeno then bows, and says, "Thank you for the compliment."

I can tell she doesn't like doing this, and Rias especially is annoyed. But then, that asshole… he rubs Rias' hair, and… he tries to touch her thighs. Rias scoffs at this, and stands up. "Riser, for the last time, I'm not marrying you," she says.

Riser scoffs at this. "But, Rias, I thought your family was in a tight spot. You can't be making selfish decisions all on your own," he says.

" This won't affect my family! I make my decisions, not them!" she responds.

" Rias, the amount of pure-blooded devils have been waning over the years. Our fathers made this arrangement for the good of all devils," Riser fires back.

Damn… This guy is really focused. That… or incredibly pervy. "Hey dude, Rias said she doesn't want to marry you, so respect her choice," I say.

Everyone then turns to me. Most of them are in shock or confusion, while Riser looks irritated. "Wh-What did you say, you insignificant speck?!" he yells at me.

" I'm saying you need to back up," I say.

Rias mutters my name, and Riser growls. "Rias, if I were you, I'd teach your servant a lesson," he suggests.

" Harry's not a part of my peerage. He's only a club member," Rias explains, which confuses Riser.

" So, this little shit thinks he's all that? And you dare speak against a member of the Phenex family?!" he shouts at me.

" I don't give a shit about your lineage!" I respond, "Rias will marry who she wants!"

" Milady, Riser-sama, I have a suggestion to make," Grayfia then says, interrupting our argument.

A suggestion? "If you would like to marry whomever you want, then you must defeat Riser-sama in a Rating Game," she explains.

Everyone, except for me, Issei, and Asia, is shocked by this. We, however, are confused. Rating Game? What's that? "A… Rating Game?" Issei mutters.

" It's a game similar to chess, where devil peerages fight against each other for their leader," Kiba explains.

A game like chess? "And that's why devils are themed around chess pieces!" I say, with Akeno nodding "yes".

" I've won many Rating Games in the past," Riser gloats, "But you haven't even participated in any yet!"

This ass sure likes to brag. Someone needs to knock him down a peg. He then looks us over. "Rias, is this all your servants?" he asks Rias, who responds, "N-No, two of them are just club members. They're not devils."

Riser laughs when he hears this. "Hah, really? Then, take a look at my peerage!" he says, before snapping his fingers.

Then, just as he appeared in flames, Riser summons a group of women. "I have fifteen!" he says, "In other words, a full set."

A peerage can have fifteen members? Holy shit! That's a lot. "F-Fifteen beautiful women…? It's almost like a dream… He's so lucky!" Issei shouts, fawning over Riser's peerage.

Really, dude? Remember, he wants to take Rias away. Seriously, keep your perviness in check. "I-Issei,… focus on the problem," I say, serious.

He looks at me, and nods in agreement. "Right," he says, "As President's followers, we won't let you take her!"

Issei summons the Boosted Gear, and he charges at Riser. "Issei-san!" Asia shouts, and Riser smiles.

" Mira," he mutters, and a girl soon jumps in Issei's way.

She has blue hair, tied in twintails, and is dressed in a shrine maiden outfit. In her hand is a long staff. "This girl?" he says, "I can't fight her."

As I stare down the girl, I get a chill up my back. I notice her, preparing to strike, so I rush ahead. "Issei, look out!" I shout, as I get in the way.

KLANG!

Everyone was in shock at what they saw. Smoke had quickly filled the area, and when it cleared…

EVOL-EV-EVOLUTION!

(HARRY'S P.O.V.)

I stood there, my right arm bashing the staff away. As I ran to Issei, I summoned the Amazons Driver and henshined into Omega. Rias' peerage was smiling in relief, while Riser's peerage was shocked. "Wh-What the hell… happened to him?!" Riser shouts.

"Me? I'm an Amazon," I reply, surprising them.

" An Amazon…? Whatever that is, you're not a devil, so I won't have to worry about you," Riser says, as he gathers up his peerage.

" Rias, my love, I'll see you on the battlefield then," he says, before they teleport away.

Grayfia follows suit, making sure to say, "I'll let Sirzechs-sama know about the Game," and then she leaves.

" A Rating Game," Rias mutters, "We're gonna have to train hard in order to win."

She's right. They'll lose at this rate. The only thing to do is work their asses off. Well then, I guess this is my cue. "I'll help ya'll train," I say, surprising everyone.

("Armour Zone" by Taro Kobayashi: You!)

" H-Harry, are you sure?" Rias asks me, and I say, "Yeah. You gave me a home when I got here. I gotta pay you back."

(Omae wa dare da? Ore no naka no ore

Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!)

Issei walks up to me, and shakes my hand. "Thanks for saving me," he says.

" No problem," I respond.

(Oh...shinzou ga hotobashiru dake

Hey! We live in Armour Zone!)

We all look at each other. "Okay then," Rias says, "Let's get to work!"

(Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite

Kemono ga warau kono machi de

Kuu ka kuwareru ka no sadame

Oh yeah!

Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto

Tsumadate nagara kieru Nasty)

NEXT HUNT…

Harry: As an Amazon, I'm a good person to spar with y'all.

Issei: I've got it! A special move!

Alpha: There's an Amazon here…

Rias: Harry, look out!

Harry: I won't fail you guys. Promise.

(Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau

All race! Uragire

(How do we survive?!))

HUNT 9: INTERMISSION


	9. Chapter 9

**High School AmZ**

 **HUNT 9: Intermission**

 **LAST HUNT…**

 **Harry: Ha, ha, well, I thought… we could go eat somewhere… At a diner, maybe…?**

 **Koneko: Well,… this wasn't that bad.**

 **Grayfia: This is Riser Phenex-sama. A pure-blooded, upperclass devil, and the third son of the Phenex family.**

 **Grayfia: If you would like to marry whomever you want, then you must defeat Riser-sama in a Rating Game.**

 **Rias: Okay then. Let's get to work!**

 **And now…**

 **A secluded cottage, in the forest.**

So, this is where we'll be staying for the next ten days, huh? Looking around at the cottage Rias acquired, it doesn't look that old. But, I hope it can withstand training between devils and an Amazon. When Rias got me up this morning and told me to pack my clothes up for ten days, I was confused. She told me we were heading to stay somewhere while we trained for the Rating Game, so I did as she asked. Asia and I have to travel on the Junglaider instead of via magic circle like the rest of them, but it wasn't so bad. But now, we were here. I was slowly pushing the bike up towards this cottage, amazed at it. "So, what do you guys think?" Rias asks us.

" It doesn't look that bad, Rias," I answer, "But, can it withstand our power?"

" Yes, Harry, this cottage was actually built for use by devils, so it should be able to stay standing no matter how hard we fight," she replies.

Yeah, but who knows how powerful an Amazon like myself can get? I wouldn't want to ruin some devils' hard work with one punch. I then set the Junglaider up, and we all walk inside. "So, what's first, President?" Issei asks.

" First things' first," Rias answers, "Akeno and I will lead you to each of your rooms, so that you all may drop your stuff off. Then, we're gonna split into groups of two, and train with each other, switching off every day."

Man, her and Akeno really thought this out, didn't they? As they lead us around, we all get dropped off in our rooms. Issei. Koneko. Asia. Kiba. And then,… me. "Harry, this'll be your room," Rias says, opening the door for me.

I walk inside the room, and I look around. It's a very basic room, with a TV, clothes drawer, a desk, and a bed. I turn back to Rias, and say, "Thanks."

" No, thank you," Rias says, "For all you've done. And for all you'll do in the future."

Akeno then says, "Meet us by the entrance in ten minutes. We'll group up there."

I nod, acknowledging the time given. They then close the door, leaving me alone. I then toss my bag onto the floor, and I fall onto the bed, laying on my back. As I stare at the ceiling, I think back about all that's happened since I got here. Becoming an Amazon, attending Kuoh Academy, rescuing Asia from the Fallen Angels, and… dealing with Jim and the other Amazons. "Man, can my life get any weirder?" I ask myself.

 **FRONT ENTRANCE. TEN MINUTES LATER.**

And now, ten minutes later, I'm with everyone else, standing right by the front door. "So, President, how are we gonna do this?" Issei asks Rias, stretching his arms.

" Yeah, Rias, I was curious about that myself," I add, chewing on an egg that I prepared before I left the club room.

" Well, Issei, Harry, it's a good thing you asked," she responds, "I thought that you two should be paired up first. Issei's Boosted Gear, if trained enough, could kill a god. And as an Amazon, your strength is incredible, Harry. If you two worked together, you could easily defeat Riser. But, since you're not a devil, Harry, we need you to get Issei up to your level."

" So, while we're switching groups, the biggest group to train is Issei and I, since our abilities can meld together, well?" I ask, and Rias nods in agreement.

I then turn to Issei. "So, man, you ready?" I ask, and he nods.

" Yeah," Issei says, "Let's do this, Harry!"

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER.**

" Come on, Issei!" I shout, "Show me what you got!"

I charge at Issei, throwing punches, which he blocks with his Boosted Gear. Issei and I have begun our training, Asia watching over us, ready to heal if we need it. "Harry-san! Issei-san! Be careful!" she shouts at us.

Issei knocks me back. He then charges at me, and punches me in the jaw, sending me towards Asia. I catch myself before I could hit her, kicking up dirt. "Time to step things up a notch!" I say.

I summon the Amazons Driver, and I turn the lever on it, growling.

 **OMEGA!**

" AMAZON!" I shout, as green energy surrounds me.

 **EVOL-EV-EVOLUTION!**

The energy dissipates, and I stand there as Amazon Omega. I crouch down like an animal, prepared to strike. I charge at him, trying to slash at him. He barely avoids them, so I change up my strategy, kicking him in the stomach. This sends him flying back, rolling along the ground. "Issei-san!" Asia shouts, running to him.

Asia kneels down beside him, helping him sit up. "Are you okay?" she asks him, and he responds, "Y-Yeah. I'm fine, Asia."

I then walk over to them, and I hold my hand out. "Sorry about that," I say, "Got a little too into it."

My heart was racing once I became Omega. Is this part of an Amazon's instinct? To enjoy fighting? Might as well be a Saiyan. At least then I wouldn't have to worry about the whole "eating people" thing. Issei smiles, taking my hand. I help him up, and he says, "No problem, man. That was a good shot."

 **THE NEXT FEW DAYS, WHILE TRAINING.**

The next few days, I spent training. On Day 2, I was paired up with Koneko. The two of us get into fighting stances. "So, you ready, Koneko?" I ask, smiling.

" Give me all you've got," she responds back, a serious look on her face.

I then charge at her, ready to throw a punch. However, before I can notice, Koneko throws her fist into my stomach. Holy shit! That hurts! I stand there, frozen. Then, she kicks me in the crotch, sending me flying into a tree, which is knocked down. Laying in the ground, I mutter, "K-Koneko,… why…?"

Day 3, I was matched up with Kiba. He turns to me, holding his sword against his back. "So, Harry, how skilled are you with weaponry?" he asks me, a smile on his face.

Weaponry? Well, back home, non-existent. That's for sure. However, since arriving here? "Very little," I respond, "I've used my Battler Grip once. I'd like to get better with it."

Kiba is confused by this phrase. "Battler Grip?" he asks.

I realize this now, so I summon the Amazons Driver. "Let me show you," I say, before turning the lever on the Driver, "AMAZON!"

 **OMEGA! EVOL-EV-EVOLUTION!**

I transform into Omega, standing there. I pull out the right lever on the Driver, it transforming into a blade as I do. Kiba is amazed by this. "This is the Battler Grip," I say, "And now, I'll show you what I can do with it."

" Bring it," Kiba says, accepting my challenge.

I charge towards Kiba, swinging down my blade towards him, which he blocks with his sword. We stare at each other, trying to gain the upper hand. We then knock each other away, sliding across the ground.

On Day 4, I was up against Akeno. And oh boy,… she was… crazy. "Ara ara, Harry," she mutters, her face red, "Your Amazon form… it's so… violent."

She continuously throws lightning spears at me, giggling to herself. Man, why is she like this?! I jump around, dodging the bolts. "A-Akeno,… um… can we please… calm down a little?" I ask her.

" You want us to calm down a little?" she mutters, "If you want that, make momma stop. Dominate me!"

Momma? She's taking this too far! I jump off trees, leaping towards her. I grab her legs, pulling her down. "Akeno! Enough! I'm an Amazon, and I'm CREEPED out!" I shout at her.

However, she chuckles, saying, "Wow, you can be forceful."

We land on the ground, and I let go of her, surprised. "N-Not really," I answer, "I don't want to give in to my Amazon instincts. I can't lose control."

" Oh, really?" Akeno responds, "That's good. That's exactly why Rias grouped me with you today."

Wait…? What? "She what?" I ask, confused.

" Rias wanted to know how well you could restrain yourself, so she thought my sadism was a good test," she explains.

Rias… wanted to test my control by having Akeno go all sadist on me? Akeno then cuddles up to me, chuckling. "Don't worry, Harry," she says, "I can control my urges as well."

I start to stumble back, nervous and shocked. I don't do to well when women get close. "U-Um, okay then," I mutter.

On Day 5, I was up against Rias. "So, Harry, how was your training yesterday?" she asks me.

" I'd like to… forget it happened," I mutter, sighing to myself.

Man, that training with Akeno was so… uncomfortable. Rias chuckles at my response. "Sorry about that, but I felt like Akeno made the most sense to test your patience and control," she explains.

FINISH.

 **THAT NIGHT, THE DINING ROOM.**

Since we've reached the halfway point in our training period, Rias decided we should all eat together, in order to bond more. As I enter the dining room, I notice a ton of delicious food sitting on the table, including meat and eggs. "Oh, hell yeah!" I shout, sitting down, "Let's eat!"

We all begin to enjoy the food, which was prepared by Akeno earlier. "So, Harry, how's your training been?" Issei asks me, looking ragged.

" Not that bad," I reply, chewing on some steak, "Except…"

I then eye Akeno, and she quickly picks up on this, as her smile turns into one of sadistic lust. "Oh, Harry, are you thinking about little ol' me?" she asks, and I instantly turn away, my face red.

" N-No!" I shout, trying to remain calm.

I then feel an elbow hit my ribs. Turning to my right, I notice Koneko, an irritated look on her face. "Hey, what are you thinking about?" she asks me.

" Nothing! Just… Akeno's scary…," I mutter, going back to eating, now terrified by both of the women.

" What about you, Issei?" I then ask him, trying to change the subject, "Is your training going well?"

" Eh, it's going alright," he responds, before he looks at Akeno, Koneko, and Rias, a big smile on his face.

Why do I have a feeling he's thinking about something dirty? "What a lewd face, you pervert," Koneko mutters, glaring at Issei.

He puts his hands in the air, defensively, quickly muttering, "Me?! Thinking lewd thoughts?! No! You're imagining things, Koneko-chan!"

Koneko and I glare at him. Yeah right, Issei, and I'm wondering what Riser's up to. Jeez, man. I face palm, sighing to myself. However, before anyone can say anything, a body flies through a window, crashing onto the table, making us jump back in fright. "Ah, my damn head," the body mutters as it slowly rises.

There, is Jim, as Alpha, rubbing his head. "J-Jim?!" I yell, "What are you doing?!"

He turns to me, and chuckles. "Oh, it's you, rookie. You all having a party?" he asks.

" No, we're training up here, and we're having dinner," I respond.

He then notices the table, and the ruined food. Looking at all of us, he mutters, "Sorry 'bout that."

He then eyes some hard boiled eggs. He picks one up, and then, the mouth on his helmet moves like a mouth, and he swallows the egg whole. "That's some good stuff," he mutters.

" Tanner-san, if we may ask, why are you in the forest?" Rias asks.

" Me? Oh, I was tailing an Amazon. Nasty bugger, too. Let's just say… he caught me off guard," he responds.

An Amazon is here?! "Damn it, Jim! You had to lead one here, didn't you?!" I yell at him.

That's just what we needed right now. An Amazon. I grab an egg myself, and I chew on it, before swallowing. I then roar, summoning the Amazons Driver, before I turn the Acceler Grip, the handle on the left.

 **OMEGA!**

" Amazon!" I shout.

 **EVOL-EV-EVOLUTION!**

I then transform into Omega, ready for a fight. We all run outside, looking around. Akeno's hands are sparking, Kiba has his sword, and Issei has summoned his Boosted Gear. "Alpha, what kind of Amazon was it anyway?" Issei asks him, and then, before anyone can react, Asia is grabbed by a winged, flying creature.

" Asia!" Issei yells, as we all follow after the creature.

We run after it, trying to keep up. I've gotta do something! As I think to myself for ideas, one comes to mind. "That's it!" I shout, pulling out the Battler Grip, which is now a spear, before pulling the Acceler Grip.

 **VIOLENT BREAK!**

" Take this!" I shout, throwing it at the Amazon.

The spear flies through the air, and luckily, it hits the Amazon, knocking it down. As it does, it drops Asia, who is screaming hysterically. "Issei, go!" I shout, and Issei nods, opening his wings up.

While Issei is a devil, his powers are still growing, so he can't fly with his wings yet. However, he can use this to hover and glide for a short time. He then jumps into the air, heading towards Asia. He then catches her, saying, "I've got ya, Asia!"

They then land on the ground, as the Amazon falls to the ground with a thud. We all run over to Issei and Asia. "Asia, are you alright?" Rias asks, and Asia nods, sniffling as she tries to regain her composure.

" I-I'm alright, Rias, senpai," she mutters, "Issei-san caught me just in time."

She then turns to me, bowing. "Harry-san, thank you for taking out that Amazon," she says, and I turn away. If my face was showing, my cheeks would be red. "Oh, it's nothing," I mutter, chuckling.

Alpha then taps my shoulder. "Hey, rookie, we're not done yet," he says, "That Amazon's still alive."

Everyone then turns to Amazon, which is now standing up. Looking at it now, I know what it is. "The Bat Amazon!" I shout, surprised.

This is only the second time I've fought an Amazon from the original series. "Okay, guys, let's teach this Amazon a lesson for attacking one of our club members," Rias says.

Issei and I then charge forward, throwing punches at the monster. Kiba follows this up with a series of slashes from his sword, and Koneko lands a deep hook to the jaw. The Amazon flies back, crashing into a tree. " Oh, boy! I'm getting wet from this!" Akeno mutters, a smile on her face.

Alpha looks at me, asking, "What's wrong with that girl?"

" I wish I knew man," I answer back.

Akeno then throws lightning bolts at the monster, and Rias shoots off blasts of magical energy at it. I then charge at it, and grab one of its wings. Koneko grabs the other one. And then, we pull the wings off, causing the bat to shriek in pain. "My turn," Alpha mutters, turning the Acceler Grip on his Driver.

 **VIOLENT SLASH!**

Alpha lets his arm blades out, and then, he jumps into the air, before falling down and slashing the Bat Amazon downward. The monster is split in half, spraying blood on me, Koneko, and Alpha. "Checkmate," Rias mutters.

The Amazon then melts into a bloody ooze, leaving only its Amazon Register. Alpha picks it up, but hands it to Rias. This surprises us. "You're reporting to your superiors, right?" he asks, "They'll want this."

He then turns from us, beginning to walk away. I revert to normal, and shout, "Jim, wait!"

Alpha stops there, chuckling. He reverts to normal and turns to me. "Whatever it is you guys are training for," he mutters, "I wish you the best of luck."

He then walks off, leaving us there in the forest. "Man, that guy gets weirder by the second," Issei mutters.

Koneko looks all over herself. "So much blood," she mutters.

Akeno stretches her back, and Rias says, "Ah, that's right. It's time we all took a bath."

Issei smiles when he hears this. "A bath?!" he mutters.

Rias notices his enthusiasm. "Oh, you interested, Issei? I don't mind if you join us," she responds.

What?! She's offering to let him bathe with them?! Rias, you're feeding into his perverted fantasies! Rias then looks at Akeno. "Akeno, you don't mind, do you?" she asks, and Akeno answers, "Oh, I surely wouldn't. I'd love to wash Issei's back."

Akeno, you too?! Rias then turns to Asia, saying, "I know you don't mind, Asia."

Asia then turns red, embarrassed. Issei is getting more and more excited as he hears the girls agree. Rias the turns to Koneko, and asks, "What about you, Koneko?"

" I'd rather die," Koneko mutters almost instantly.

" Sorry then, Issei," Rias responds, a smile on her face.

Issei looks heartbroken by this. "N-No," he mutters, and Koneko glares at him, saying, "If you peek, I'll kill you."

 **HOURS LATER. MIDNIGHT.**

Hours later, I've gotten up to take a piss. After doing my business, I'm walking around the cottage, trying to get back to my room. Man, that fight earlier was crazy. Once we cleaned up the ruined food, I went to my room and fell asleep. I was so tuckered out. As I make my way to my room, I hear a loud noise. "What the hell is that?" I mutter to myself.

I open up a nearby window, and I sneak out. I tip-toe around, being careful to not be spotted. I climb onto a tree, leaping between them like its instinct. The noises get louder, making it easy to track its source. "Issei-san, I- AHH!" I hear suddenly.

That's Asia's voice! What the hell was she going to say to Issei? He's not being a pervert, is he?! I swear, if he is, I'm gonna kick his ass…

But then, I land on the ground, and my whole body is frozen at what I see. Issei is standing over, his Boosted Gear pointed forward. Then, not far from me, is Asia, her face shocked, tears about to roll down her face. And,… her body is completely naked. "A-Asia…?" I mutter, "What… happened?"

I turn to Issei, and run to him. "What the hell did you do?!" I yell at him.

" N-Nothing!" Issei yells, backing off, "At least, not on purpose."

I stand there, face palming myself. This idiot. He let his perviness get the better of him. "Harry-san, please don't be mad at Issei-san," Asia says, walking up to me, "He was borrowing my clothes for training, and I got too curious."

I look at her for a second, but quickly turn back to Issei, my face red from seeing her breasts. "Why exactly did you need to borrow her clothes?" I ask him.

Issei then gets a cocky smile on his face. "Oh, that's cause I've come up with my own secret technique!" he responds, "Thanks to Koneko-chan, I realized I needed to use my talents in battle."

" So, being a perv?" I ask him, and he nods, confirming my suspicion.

I sigh to myself, facepalming. Koneko's gonna be kicking herself later when she learns he used his pervy nature cause of what she said. "Okay then," I mutter, "Let's start training then."

This surprises Issei and Asia. "What?" I say, "We're all working hard to help Rias. So, if you've got a secret technique to master, I'll help you! So, give me all you've got!"

 **OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB ROOM. FIVE DAYS LATER.**

Five days have passed, and now, the time has come. Asia and I have been working with Issei in secret, and we've been helping him get stronger. Now, Rias' peerage must battle Riser's. Grayfia is there, readying the magic circle to begin the Rating Game.

 **("Armour Zone" by Taro Kobayashi: You!)**

" Rias-sama, are you all ready?" she asks Rias, as the peerage stands on the magic circle.

 **(Omae wa dare da? Ore no naka no ore**

 **Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!)**

" Yes," Rias answers, "We're ready."

 **(Oh...soudou no derivation**

 **Fureru karada akaku kirikazami**

 **Kokoro wa doko da? Itami sagashite mo)**

Grayfia then sends the peerage through the magic circle. From what Rias told me, the Rating Game takes place in a pocket dimension which is a copy of the Real World.

 **(Oh...shinzou ga hotobashiru dake**

 **Hey! We live in Armour Zone!)**

Please, Rias, Issei, Everyone. Win…

 **(Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite**

 **Kemono ga warau kono machi de**

 **Kuu ka kuwareru ka no sadame**

 **Oh yeah!**

 **Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto**

 **Tsumadate nagara kieru Nasty)**

 **NEXT HUNT…**

 **Koneko: Issei-sempai, watch out…**

 **Issei: This is my ultimate technique!**

 **Koneko: You're a pervert…**

 **Harry: KONEKO!**

 **Asia: Harry-san?! Are you okay?!**

 **(Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau**

 **All race! Uragire**

 **(How do we survive?!))**

 **HUNT 10: JOUSTING REASON**

* * *

Hey, everybody! Sorry for the wait, but Hunt 9 is up!

Next time, we'll begin the Rating Game between Rias' and Riser's peerage. Plus, something wrong will happen to Harry. What could it be?

By the way, Kamen Rider CD's next episode will be out next week. Be on the look out. One quick note for CD, I already have all the tributes planned for the first arc, but I will look at your suggestions for special chapters.

Until then, see ya next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**High School AmZ**

 **HUNT 10: Jousting Reason**

 **LAST HUNT…**

 **Harry: So, while we're switching groups, the biggest group to train is Issei and I, since our abilities can meld together, well?**

 **Alpha: Oh, I was tailing an Amazon. Nasty bugger, too. Let's just say… he caught me off guard**

 **Rias: Okay, guys, let's teach this Amazon a lesson for attacking one of our club members.**

 **Issei: Thanks to Koneko-chan, I realized I needed to use my talents in battle.**

 **Harry: Please, Rias, Issei, Everyone. Win…**

 **And now…**

 **The Occult Research Club Room.**

Asia and I were watching the peerage through a few magic circles that Grayfia set up. Asia looked on in worry, while I was getting anxious. We may have trained for ten days, but I don't know if that's enough for them to raise their strength, especially Issei since he's still new to this whole devil thing. However, that "strategy" we came up with might help. "Harry-san, do you think Issei-san and the others can win?" Asia asks me, and I sigh, responding, "To be honest, I'm not sure, Asia. I hope they do."

 **RATING GAME POCKET DIMENSION. THE GYM.**

Issei and Koneko have entered the version of the gym that resides in this pocket dimension of Kuoh Academy. Looking around, they quickly hide in the shadows, waiting for someone to enter. "Wow, this looks just like the gym," Issei mutters.

" Enemies," Koneko mutters, as the lights come on.

In walks four of Riser's peerage. One of them dressed in a Chinese-styled dress, and is a rook named Xuelan. Two of them are a pair of twins, with green hair, and packs on their backs. They are pawns named Ile and Nel. The last of them is the same pawn who tried to attack Issei before. Her name is Mira, and she is the weakest of Riser's peerage. "Come on out, Gremory servants," Xuelan says aloud.

" Damn," Issei whispers, "Guess we can't sneak past."

With no other choice, Issei and Koneko walk out, into the open. "Agh, it's that girl!" Issei says, noticing Mira.

The three then introduce themselves. "That rook's power level is extremely high," Koneko says, and Issei is amazed.

" What?! Really?!" he asks, and she replies, "Yes. In fact, she's about as strong as a queen."

Issei then smiles, flexing his left forearm. "Well, we knew we would be at a disadvantage, so let's go all out!" he says.

He then summons his Boosted Gear, which begins charging energy.

 **BOOST!**

" Issei-senpai, I'll take the rook. You go for the pawns," Koneko says, and Issei remarks, "Don't you worry!"

Xuelan charges at Koneko, throwing flaming punches and kicks. Koneko, however, is dodging them quite easily. However, Xuelan turns around, and throws a flaming kick back. Koneko jerks back just in time. While she isn't injured, her clothing is torn, revealing some of her bra and panties. Issei notices the close call, and calls her name. However, this distracts him, as Mira knocks him into the wall with her staff.

 **REAL WORLD. CLUB ROOM.**

" Koneko!" I shout, as I see her nearly get her head kicked off.

However, she seems to be fine, except for her… clothes. I try to look away from her underwear, my face red. Man, if she knew I was staring, she'd kick my ass.

 **POCKET DIMENSION. GYM.**

Xuelan throws another kick at Koneko, but she easily catches it, shocking her opponent. She then pulls her in, and decks her right in the face, knocking Xuelan back. But, before Xuelan can say anything, Koneko charges at her, knocking her down. Xuelan moans as she sits up, and stares at Koneko. "Who the hell are you?!" she asks, and Koneko, calmly, answers, "A servant of Rias Gremory."

Issei, however, is being chased by the twins, who repeatedly shout, "We're gonna rip you to shreds!", while wielding chainsaws.

Issei ducks and jumps away from each swing, trying to survive for his life. "No, don't say things like that! I don't want to be ripped to shreds!" he shouts.

Issei then jumps into the air, barely avoiding Mira's staff. He chuckles to himself, thinking, "Yes! I avoided it this time!"

However, his joy doesn't last long, as he notices the twins jumping after him. He avoids a few more swings, and then lands. "Ugh! Why can't we get him?!" one of the twin shouts, irritated.

" Why? Because I've trained my ass off for ten long days! And now,… I'm ready to unleash my masterpiece!" he shouts, as he raises his left arm in the air.

" Let's go, Boosted Gear!" he shouts, as a flaring red aura surrounds him.

 **EXPLOSION!**

Issei then jumps into the air, surprising the Pawns. "You two are first!" he says to the twins, touching one of them on their shoulder, and then the other on their ass.

Two magic circles appear where he touched them. Landing, Issei manages to catch Mira's staff, which amazes her. He then snaps it like a twig, and he knocks her down, placing a magic circle on her too. "Now's my chance!" he shouts.

Suddenly, his devil wings shoot forth from his back, and he does a pose. "Now, for my secret move…," he says, as they run towards him, "Dress Break."

He then snaps his fingers, and…

Their clothes vanished. Torn to shreds.

The girls instantly cover themselves, embarrassed. Issei is now laughing. "How do you like that?! After always wanting to remove the clothes of girls with my mind, I made this! My special move, the Dress Break!" he says.

" You perv!" one of them shouts.

" You beast!" another shouts, and the last says, "Disgusting!"

" I did it!" Issei says, tears coming from his eyes, "It's all thanks to you, Asia…"

Koneko knocks out Xuelan, and then, she gets up. She glares at Issei, and says, "You disappoint me…"

 **REAL WORLD. CLUB ROOM.**

I just glare at the portal, seeing the stupid smile on Issei's face. That perv. He really used that move he invented. Issei had explained to me that he was trying to create a move that fit him, and so, he thought of his perviness. He had Asia stand still, until he could completely shred away her clothes and underwear after touching them once, by placing a magic circle on them. "That idiot," I mutter.

 **POCKET DIMENSION. OUTSIDE THE GYM.**

Issei and Koneko have now ran out of the gym. Suddenly, a magic circle appears above the gym, only for a huge lightning bolt to crash down onto it, blowing it up. The explosion sends Issei and Koneko flying to the ground. They slowly rise up, and when they look, there is Akeno, her sadistic smile on her face. "Riser-sama's three pawns and a rook, eliminated," Grayfia says, her voice projecting through the pocket dimension like a speaker.

" Th-That was amazing!" Issei says, excited by what he just saw.

" Akeno-senpai is well known as the Priestess of Thunder," Koneko explains, "Those who know her are cautious about her power."

" Priestess of Thunder, huh?" Issei mutters, "She looks scary right now. I'm sure I would die if she used that on me right now."

Issei then turns to Koneko. "Koneko-chan, we should go meet up with Kiba," he says, about to put his hand on her shoulder.

However, Koneko jerks away. She glares at Issei, and mutters, "Don't touch me."

Issei chuckles a little. "Ah, come on, I won't use it on a teammate," he responds, but Koneko answers, "Still, it's a disgusting technique."

Koneko then begins to walk away, and Issei yells, "Koneko-chan, wait up!"

Issei begins to follow Koneko, only a magic circle to appear underneath her. She is then engulfed in a massive explosion. Now, Koneko is barely clothed, as she falls to the ground. "Koneko-chan!" Issei shouts, running to her side.

" Issei!" Rias calls out, talking to Issei through a magical device, "Is Koneko alright?! What happened?!"

Issei then leans down, holding Koneko's head up. Looking up, he sees a mysterious female figure, floating in the air. "Who is that?!" he thinks to himself, "Is that… Riser's queen?!"

" Issei-senpai… Akeno-senpai…," Koneko mutters, catching Issei's attention.

Issei looks back at Koneko, her eyes half-open. "Koneko-chan! Hang on!" he says, "We'll win this soon!"

" I wish I was… more useful to… Buchou," she mutters.

She then closes her eyes, and suddenly, her body is covered in a flash of light, before disappearing. Issei is shocked by this, and his face is now angered. "Rias Gremory-sama's rook has been eliminated," Gryafia's voice calls out.

 **REAL WORLD. CLUB ROOM.**

K... Koneko… Did… Did she…? Die…?

Koneko just… died…? Koneko is dead…?

Harry now has tears streaming down his face. His rage is now growing rapidly. "I… I cared about her," he thinks to himself, "And I… couldn't help her…"

Asia is staring at Harry, shocked at what happened to Koneko as well as how Harry's reacting to it. Harry's body is slowly covered in green aura, which surprises Asia. "H-Harry-san?" she mutters, worried.

As the energy grows, Harry's irises turn a blood red, and the eyes on his Register do as well. "Harry-san?!" Asia says, growing frantic.

Harry then summons the Amazons Driver, and utters a loud, guttural roar. He then slowly shouts, "A…MA…ZON…!"

A big explosion then surrounds him, causing Asia to fall off her feet. As the energy dissipates, Asia is horrified at what she sees. There, stands Omega, but not how she'd always seen him. Now, he was rugged, with an animal look to him. Harry had once again transformed… into Amazon Omega Origin.

 **POCKET WORLD. OUTSIDE.**

Issei is glaring angrily at Riser's queen, Yubelluna. "Damn you!" he mutters, "You're gonna pay for that?!"

Issei summons his Boosted Gear, ready to fight Yubelluna. "Issei, calm down!" Akeno cries out, catching his attention.

" B-But,… Akeno-senpai… Koneko-chan is…," he mutters, but she interrupts him, saying, "She's not dead, Issei. She's just been eliminated from the Rating Game. She's now been teleported to Grayfia-sama, and is being healed up."

Issei then calms down a little, and says, "Okay then. I'll go meet up with Kiba. Take that bitch out for me!"

Issei then runs off, as Akeno faces Yubelluna. " Bomb Queen Yubelluna, you shall pay for what you did to Koneko!" she cries out, lightning sparking from her hands.

" I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that, Lightning Priest," Yubelluna responds, "I hate that nickname."

" Fine then," Akeno says, "Come at me then!"

 **MEANWHILE,… IN THE WOODS…**

Issei was now running as fast as he could, while also making sure not to be detected by anyone. "Riser Phenex-sama's three Pawns have been retired," Gryafia's voice echoes out, which surprises Issei.

" Three of his pawns have been eliminated?" he thinks to himself, "Who did it?"

Issei is being cautious, when suddenly, a hand grabs onto him, and he jumps back. Looking at the one who touched him, he sighs when he sees it was Kiba. "Oh, it's you," Issei mutters.

" Issei, are you alright?" Kiba asks, and Issei nods, saying, "Yeah, but… Koneko-chan… she was…"

" I know," Kiba replies, "I heard the announcement. She must be so disappointed in herself."

" Well, there's nothing we can do for her but win this thing!" Issei says, before realizing something, "By the way, was that you who took out those three pawns?"

" Yes, that was me," Kiba explains, "I lured them around the Sports Club building, and took them out there. However, the building is being guarded by a knight, a rook, and a bishop."

" Then, we'll just have to take them down by ourselves," Issei says, "Akeno-senpai is busy fighting Riser's queen."

However, while Issei was trying to remain calm, he was getting very nervous. While they took out some of Riser's peerage, they lost Koneko, and only had Issei himself, Kiba, Akeno, and Rias herself left. "Are you nervous?" Kiba asks, a smile on his face.

Issei turns red at this question, responding, "Y-Yeah, of course I am! Compared to you, I'm a rookie at this stuff!"

However, Kiba nods in disagreement. "You're wrong, Issei," he says, showing off his hands, which were shaking, "I'm just as scared as you are. I might have more battle experience than you, but this is my first Rating Game too."

Issei was amazed by Kiba, who was humble enough to show him how scared he was. "He's just as nervous as me," he thought to himself, "We're not so different after all."

" Issei, this is what a serious battle between devils feels like. We have to give it our all for Buchou, as if this was a fight to the death. We can do this, Issei. Together," Kiba says.

Him and Issei smile together, feeling confidant as a team. They fist bump, and Issei says, "Well then, let's get to work then, partner."

However, before they can do anything, a voice booms out to them. "Knight of Rias Gremory, come on out, and face me! I am Karlamine, a knight of Riser Phenex-sama!"

Kiba and Issei looked out from the trees, and there, in the baseball field, was a woman. She had light brown hair, which had a headband going around it. She had on a tunic, with grey armor over it. On her waist, was a sword and a dagger, both sheathed. This was Karlamine, one of Riser's knights. " Since she called me out directly, as a knight, I can't refuse her challenge," Kiba says, before he runs toward the baseball field.

" Damn it, Kiba! Wait up!" Issei yells, following him.

The two of them end up at the baseball field, staring down Karlamine. "I am Kiba Yuuto, the knight of Rias Gremory!" Kiba exclaims, and Issei follows, exclaiming, "And I am Hyoudou Issei, the pawn of Rias Gremory!"

Karlamine smiles when she sees the two facing her. "It makes me happy to see two warriors such as yourselves in the Gremory peerage," she says, "Not many fighters would have the guts to challenge an enemy head on."

Issei was confused by this. "Did she just… insult us?" he thinks to himself.

Karlamine then draws her sword from its sheath, and Kiba does so as well. "A match between knights," Kiba mutters, "I've been waiting for something like this."

" Kiba looks really excited," Issei thinks, "He's got an aggressive smile on his face."

Kiba and Karlamine then charge at each other, their swords clashing. Sparks come off of their blades, and shock waves are sent out. Issei is amazed by this power. "Man, their power is incredible!" he thinks, "I shouldn't interrupt this. But, what should I do?"

" You looked bored," a female voice says, catching Issei's attention.

He turns around, and there, is a woman. She's wearing jeans, which are cut off on the right leg, which also has a stocking on it. On her arms are straps, with her hands covered in black, fingerless gloves. Her shirt is a dull green, cut off at the midsection, exposing her midriff. The strangest thing though, was the mask she wore on the right half of her face, leaving the rest of her face exposed, surrounded by light brown hair. This was Isabela, Riser's other rook.

 **("Armour Zone" by Taro Kobayashi: You!)**

Issei then turns, as another girl shows up. This one has on a dress, and her hair is done in twin drills. "So, this is the Pawn Rias Gremory is enamoured with?" she asks, "She has horrible taste in men."

 **(Omae wa dare da? Ore no naka no ore**

 **Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!)**

" Isabela, why don't you handle this clown?" the girl suggests to the masked woman, who nods in agreement.

Issei is shocked by this. "What?! Too scared to fight me yourself?" he asks, and Isabela answers, "Don't worry about her. That is Ravel Phenex, Riser-sama's sister, and his bishop."

Issei stares at the girl, Ravel Phenex, is shocked.

 **(Oh...soudou no derivation**

 **Fureru karada akaku kirikazami**

 **Kokoro wa doko da? Itami sagashite mo)**

 **REAL WORLD. CLUB ROOM.**

Asia is in shock, as she stares at Amazon Omega, who is in his Origin form. "H-Harry-san?" she asks.

However, he doesn't answer. He slowly approaches her, crouching down like a wild animal. This scares the nun, who is tearing up. "H-Harry-san?" she repeats, but still no answer.

He then growls, before leaping at her. This shocks Asia, but notices the monster ready to slash at her. However, a red blur jumps in at the last second, knocking Omega down. Asia closes her eyes, having expected the attack to land. However, when she opens her eyes, she sees Omega slowly rising up, and in front of her... is…

" Tanner-san!" she calls out.

Jim stands there, as Amazon Alpha. He calmly stares at Omega, who hisses at him. "I knew you would go berserk, rookie," Alpha mutters, before getting into a fighting stance.

 **(Oh...shinzou ga hotobashiru dake**

 **Hey! We live in Armour Zone!)**

" I'll have to put you down," he says, before charging at Omega.

 **(Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite**

 **Kemono ga warau kono machi de**

 **Kuu ka kuwareru ka no sadame**

 **Oh yeah!**

 **Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto**

 **Tsumadate nagara kieru Nasty)**

 **NEXT HUNT…**

 **Asia: Harry-san…! Tanner-san…! Stop fighting!**

 **Alpha: Harry Mizer is gone, girl. He's only an Amazon now!**

 **Riser: This game is mine, Rias! Checkmate!**

 **Issei: I don't think so, dirtbag!**

 **Koneko: Harry-senpai… Stop…**

 **(Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau**

 **All race! Uragire**

 **(How do we survive?!))**

 **HUNT 11: KILLING INTENT**

* * *

Hey there!

Here is Hunt 10 of _High School AmZ_! As you all saw, Harry and Asia weren't told about Koneko's safety, and so Harry, thinking she died, has lost control! And now, Alpha has come to take him down! We're also approaching the conclusion of this arc, and the finale will be a shocker, that's for sure!

I'll be working on the second part of the _RWBY_ arc in Kamen Rider CD, so until then, see ya next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**High School AmZ**

 **HUNT 11: Killing Intent**

 **LAST HUNT…**

 **Koneko: I wish I was… more useful to… Buchou.**

 **Harry: K... Koneko… Did… Did she…? Die…? Koneko just… died…? Koneko is dead…?**

 **Asia: Harry-san?!**

 **Harry: A…MA…ZON…!**

 **Alpha: I knew you would go berserk, rookie. I'll have to put you down…**

 **And now…**

 **The Occult Research Club Room.**

Amazon Alpha throws punches at Omega Origin, knocking the crazed Amazon to the wall. Omega gets back up, growling at his attacker. Asia, meanwhile, is watching in terror. "Tanner-san, be careful!" she says.

" Don't worry, girl," Alpha replies, "I'm more than a match for him."

" N-No! I mean don't kill him!" she responds, and Alpha says, "No can do. He's gone berserk. I can't let him roam free. He'd kill any human he'd see."

 **POCKET WORLD. FIELD.**

" Oh, yeah! Dress Break!" Issei shouts, jumping towards Riser's rook, Isabela.

He grabs a hold of her shoulder, and he snaps. Suddenly, her clothes are torn to shreds, leaving her naked. Everyone else is shocked by this. "Wha?! What the hell is this?!" Isabela shouts in shock.

However, she has no time to react, as Issei charges up a bunch of energy. "NOW!" he shouts, pointing towards her.

 **SHOOT!**

Issei shoots off a powerful shot of energy at Isabela, causing her to scream as it envelops her. "Riser-sama's rook has been eliminated," Grayfia's voice calls out.

Issei raises his fist in victory. "Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" he shouts.

Meanwhile, Kiba is still battling Riser's knight, Karlamine. Their swords clash, and they jump back from each other. Karlamine looks at Issei, her face full of shock. "Wow. That pawn is much stronger than we thought," she says, "But,… that move is… terrifying."

" I'm sorry," Kiba mutters, "Issei is known for being a lecher."

Issei looks at Kiba, irritated by this. "Kiba, you asshole!" he thinks to himself, "Why would you say that?"

" That move is absolutely disgusting!" Riser's sister, Ravel Phenex, mutters.

Issei turns towards her, and is shocked to see the rest of Riser's peerage there. His other knight, Siris; and his last pawns, Ni and Li, who are catgirls. "What the hell?!" Issei thinks, "Why are the rest of Riser's peerage here? Shouldn't they be guarding their base?"

" Hey, you there. Pawn," Ravel says, catching Issei's attention.

He points to himself. "Me?" he asks, and Ravel nods, saying, "My brother, Raiser-sama, said he's going to duel your princess atop our base."

Issei and Kiba are shocked by this news. They look up at the building, and there, they see two figures. One has fiery wings, while the other has black wings, with crimson hair. They were Rias and Riser. "Seems like my brother plans to end this early," Ravel says, "He must be getting bored."

Ravel begins laughing in a snooty manner. Issei is annoyed by this. "Knight Siris," Ravel says, and the knight steps forward, "Pawns Ni and Li."

The two pawns step in as well. "Watch out," Ravel explains, "His strength will be too much after his third boost. Plus, don't let him touch you with his hands. He has a move that can destroy women's clothes."

The three are shocked by this. Ni and Li sneer at Issei. "Gross!" Ni shouts, while Li adds, "You disgusting beast!"

" Hey! I'm a guy! What guy wouldn't think about girls' bodies?" Issei shouts back.

" I wouldn't, Issei. Neither would Harry," Kiba adds.

Issei looks at him, and shouts, "Shut up, Kiba!"

Then, out of no where, Issei is hit on his stomach and legs. He falls to his knees, spitting as he does. The two catgirls reappear, looking at him. "Damn it," he thinks, "I barely saw them."

 **REAL WORLD. CLUB ROOM.**

Alpha and Omega are still fighting, with Asia cowering in fear. Alpha charges at Omega, swinging his arm blades at him. Omega is hit, and blood spurts from the wound. He stumbles back, but stops, and growls at Alpha. "That hurt, didn't it?" Alpha mutters to him, "Come get me then."

Omega charges towards him, and he swings wildly. Alpha dodges the attacks, and he kicks at Omega, sending him crashing into the wall. Alpha walks towards Omega. "I knew this would happen at some point," he says, "Now, I've gotta put you down, rookie."

As Alpha reaches towards Omega, the Amazon opens his jaws wide, and he bites onto Alpha's arm. This shocks Alpha, who mutters, "Shit!", and he tries to swing Omega off.

It's not working, however, so Alpha tries something else. He swings Omega towards him, and he knees him in the stomach. Omega lets go of Alpha's arm, falling to the ground. "What is going on?!" Grayfia yells, entering the room.

She looks irritated, but is shocked when she sees Alpha and Omega fighting. "What the?!" she says, and notices Asia hiding.

She runs up to her, and asks, "Asia, what's going on?"

" Grayfia-san, Harry-san suddenly transformed into that form," she explains, crying.

Grayfia looks at Omega, seeing his distorted form. She then looks at Alpha. "You must be the other Rider," she says, and Alpha responds, saying, "Yeah, and what of it?"

Alpha dodges a punch from Omega, who then sees Grayfia. He sets his sights on her, but she easily opens up a magic circle, and he goes through it. He then pops through another one, next to Alpha. Alpha then uppercuts him, sending him into the ceiling. Omega then falls to the ground. "Tanner-san, don't kill Harry-san! He just needs to calm down!" Asia shouts out.

Alpha turns to Asia, and scoffs. "Girl, stay out of this. This is between us Amazons," he retorts, "He's no longer your friend. He's just a flesh-eating monster."

 **POCKET WORLD. FIELD.**

Issei falls to the ground, blood spilling from his cheek. He is badly injured. He looks at his opponents, who are smiling. Ravel looks at Issei, and she says, "Hold that knight off for ten more seconds, Karlamine! We'll defeat the dragon user shortly!"

She then laughs again, gloating. Issei groans in anger and pain at this. "Damn bitch! She's barely even doing anything!" he thinks, "I can't give up! I must win… for Rias!"

Issei slowly rises up, a smile creeping across his face. This surprises Ravel and the other three. "Boosted Gear…," he mutters, "GIVE ME STRENGTH!"

 **DRAGON BOOSTER!**

Suddenly, the Boosted Gear on Issei's left arm glows brightly. The green gem on it shines, and in a red flash, it morphs, taking up some of his forearm. There is another green gem now. Issei is amazed at what he sees. "The Boosted Gear… changed…?"

In his head, Issei hears information. About what his powers can do. He smiles, and thinks to himself, "So, that's what I can do!"

He turns to Kiba, and shouts, "Kiba, activate your Sacred Gear! Now!"

Kiba is surprised by this, but he nods. "Sword Birth!" he shouts.

Suddenly, a bunch of demonic swords appear, and Issei slams his hand on the ground. "Now… Boosted Gear Gift!" he shouts.

 **TRANSFER!**

The energy glowing from the gems on Issei's Boosted Gear transferred to the ground, and suddenly, the swords multiplied, and they were popping out of the ground. Swords start appearing by the members of Riser's peerage. They fly around, trying to avoid the swords. However, there are too many blades. The devils are impaled with the blades, and they fade away, screaming in pain. "Riser-sama's knights, two pawns, and two bishops have been eliminated," Grayfia's voice says.

Issei and Kiba are leaning over, panting in exhaustion. "Man… that was… exhausting…," Issei mutters, trying to catch his breath.

" Yeah," Kiba says, "Good thing you had that new ability."

" Rias-sama's queen has been eliminated," Grayfia's voice calls out.

Issei and Kiba are shocked when they hear this. However, before they can even react, an energy blast is shot at them. Kiba pushes Issei away, shouting, "Run!", and he is engulfed in the blast, vanishing.

" Rias-sama's knight has been eliminated," Grayfia's voice says.

Issei turns back, shocked at what just happened. "What just happened?! Akeno-senpai and Kiba just got eliminated like that!" he thinks to himself.

He looks up at the sky, and his eyes widen at what he sees. There, in the sky, is Riser's queen, Yubelluna, who defeated Koneko. "It's that bitch you took out Koneko-chan!" he thinks to himself, "Was she the one who took out Akeno-senpai and Kiba?"

Yubelluna looks down at Issei, from the sky. "Two to go," she says.

Issei slowly rises to his feet. "Come down here, you bitch!" he shouts, "I'm gonna kick your ass for defeating Koneko-chan! As well as for Kiba and Akeno-senpai!"

Yubelluna looks up at Issei, and scoffs. She then heads towards the school building where Rias and Riser are. This irritates Issei, who waves his fist at her. "Hey! You damn bitch! Get back here!" he shouts at her, "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Issei then groans in pain, clutching his right arm. "Damn it," he thinks to himself, "My body's reaching it's limit…! But, I can't give up! Rias is counting on me!"

Issei trudges forward, towards the building. As he gets closer and closer, he sees more of the battle on the rooftop. "I have to hurry!" he thinks, picking up speed.

He runs through the corridors, until he ends up reaching top. "Promotion, Queen!" he shouts, the power coursing through him.

He then busts open the door, and shouts, "Presssiddennt! Issei Hyoudou has arrived!"

Riser, Rias, and Yubelluna are shocked at his random appearance. "I-Issei!" Rias mutters.

" Damn, Ravel was defeated as well?" Riser mutters, an annoyed look on his face, "To think, she was defeated by this low-class devil!"

Riser charges a fireball and aims it at Rias. "No, Riser!" Rias shouts, shooting her demonic energy in his face.

Riser steps back, annoyed. There were marks on Riser's face, him grimacing. But suddenly, flames appear on his injuries, and then vanish, revealing his face is now healed. "Rias, just give up," he says, staring at him, "You're making your family look bad! This is checkmate!"

" Shut your mouth, asshole!" Issei shouts, shocking the three devils.

Riser growls at this. "Just who the hell do you think you are, you low class scum!" he shouts, "I am one of the most powerful members of my clan, and we're more powerful than any other!"

" I don't care what you think about you. You and your clan can kiss my ass!" Issei retorts, "I don't care about you or the other devils! I care about my friends! My family! And most of all,… I CARE ABOUT RIAS!"

Issei's Boosted Gear glows, and he is surrounded in red aura.

 **BOOSTED GEAR! BALANCE BREAKER!**

Red armor begins to form around Issei's body, shocking everyone. Issei shouts in anger, as his power rises. " **Partner, I've granted you my power! Now, for thirty seconds, put it to use!"** a voice cries out.

 **30…29…28…**

" Who was that?" Rias asks, and the voice responds, " **I am the spirit residing in the Boosted Gear, the Red Dragon Emperor, DRAIG!"**

 **27…26…25…**

Riser and Yubelluna can't believe what they are seeing. Rias is smiling, tears about to appear from her eyes. "Issei," she thinks to herself, "You unlocked your Balance Breaker!"

" Now, for you to taste my true power!" Issei cries out.

 **BOOST!**

 **24…23…22…**

Issei charges at Yubelluna, who braces for an attack. However, Issei charges right through her, and she screams as she fades away. Riser and Rias can't believe this. "What the hell?!" Riser thinks to himself, "Where did this kid get this kind of power?!"

 **21…20…19…18…**

Then, a thought comes to Riser. He thinks back to Harry, and his Amazon form. "It must've been that lizard guy! He must've trained this brat to a higher level!"

 **17…16…15…14…**

Issei dashes to Riser, and he punches him in the face. He goes flying into the air, but he stops himself, by summoning his wings. "Damn you!" he shouts.

Issei rushes behind him, and slams his down with an axe punch. Riser flies back into the rooftop, smashing through the building.

 **13… 12… 11…10…**

" President! Lure him out!" Issei shouts to Rias, who is amazed.

" Right!" she says, jumping down to Riser.

As he rises, he is kicked by Rias, and he flies out. Once again, he catches himself. "You bitch!" he shouts.

 **9...8…7…**

He throws fireballs at Rias, who dodges the first, but the second one hits her. She screams as she falls down. Riser flies down to her, smirking. "Now, I will win… Checkmate, Rias," he mutters.

Rias looks at him, defeated. But then, she smiles. "No, we win," she mutters. She moves out of the way, and shouts, "Issei… NOW!"

 **6...5…4…**

Riser looks up, and is shocked to see a red blur dashing at him. It is Issei, charging at him like a missile.

 **BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!**

" We win now, scumbag!" Issei shouts, he holds his fist forward, ready to land a powerful punch. However,…

 **3...2…1…**

 **TIME UP!**

Suddenly, as Issei gets so close to Riser, his armor vanishes, and he falls to the ground. "Issei!" Rias shouts, as she runs to him.

She lifts his head up, and he groans in pain. "Damn it," he mutters, "I was SO close…"

Rias is then slapped away by Riser, which shocks Issei. Before he can do anything, Riser lifts him up. Riser is smiling evilly, chuckling. "You low class shit! Did you think you could do anything to ME?!" he shouts, "I am RISER PHENEX! And I can't be beaten!"

Issei struggles to break free. But then, he smiles. It's small, but he's smiling. Riser is confused by this. "What's so funny?" he asks, annoyed.

Issei rises his left hand, and in it is a bottle. This confuses Riser. "You're a devil, Riser. And just like all devils, you have a weakness," Issei explains, "And to put out a fire,… you're gonna need a little water…"

Issei uses his right hand to remove the cork from the bottle, and then, he splashes the water on Riser. "Boosted Gear Gift!" Issei shouts.

 **TRANSFER!**

The energy that Issei built up for the punch transfers to the water, as it falls down. Once it hits Riser's face, steam boils from his face, and he screams in pain. He lets go of Issei, and holds his face, which is burning. "You see, Riser, Rias told me a while ago about a little weakness all devils have. She told me devils are weak to holy items, like holy water…," Issei explains.

He then drops the bottle, and he pulls out a small object. It's a rosario on a necklace. Riser is shocked by this. "Holy items?! How can you hold them?! You're a devil too!" he shouts, but then, it occurs to him.

" You gave up your arm to that dragon! You idiot! You'll never get your arm back! Why give that up?!" he shouts, questioning Issei.

" Why?" Issei asks, "Because… I won't let a scumbag like you control Rias,… especially when you don't care about her!"

Issei charges at Riser, his Boosted Gear glowing. "Take this, asshole!" he shouts, punching Riser, the rosario hanging from his fist.

Issei punches through Riser's stomach, leaving a hole. Riser looks at it, shocked. "Y-Y-You… shit…!" he mutters, pain flowing through his body.

Issei runs to Rias, and helps her up. They stare at each other. "Ready, President?" he asks, and Rias responds, "Yes, Issei."

They turn to Riser, and Rias mutters, "Checkmate."

The two of them gather energy, and then, they shoot it off. The energy balls combine together, and they form a giant sphere. The sphere surrounds Riser, and he cries in pain, as he fades away.

Rias and Issei stand there, amazed. "Riser Phenex-sama… has been eliminated…," Grayfia's voice rings out.

Rias and Issei turn to each other. "Issei! We did it! We really did it!" Rias calls out.

The two go for a hug, but suddenly, Issei falls onto Rias, shocking her. "Issei!" she shouts.

She picks him up, noticing he is out cold. "He's unconscious. He must've used too much energy," she mutters, staring at his face, "Rest now, my pawn."

Rias and Issei are surrounded by energy, and are teleported to the Real World.

 **REAL WORLD. CLUB ROOM.**

Rias along with Issei's unconscious body, teleports into the Occult Research Club. "Asia, can you heal-?" Rias begins asking, but is shocked at what she sees.

Asia is in fear, guarded by Grayfia. Meanwhile, Alpha and Omega are continuing their fight, trying to kill each other. "Harry transformed into that form again?!" Rias shouts, shocked at what she sees.

" Rias-sama, you know about this form?" Grayfia asks, confused.

Rias nods her head, confirming this. "Yes," she answers, "The day I reincarnated Issei, and the day I met Harry, he transformed into this form, and killed the fallen angel Raynare. He seemed to control his Amazon powers after that, though. What happened?"

Asia runs to Rias, tears in her eyes. "Rias! It was horrible! After Koneko-chan died,… Harry-san lost it and… turned into that!" she shouts.

Rias hugs Asia, trying to calm her down. "Koneko…?" she mutters, "Asia,… Koneko's not dead."

Asia is surprised when she hears this. "She… She's not…?" she asks, and Rias adds, "No. When you are badly injured, you're ejected from the Rating Game. No one dies."

Asia's mouth forms a smile, and she turns to Omega. "Harry-san! Did you hear that?! Koneko-chan is alive!" she says.

Omega turns to her, and he hisses. He then jumps into the air, his arm raised to strike. Asia screams in shock, but Alpha grabs Omega's leg, before slamming him to the ground. He then turns to Rias. "It's no use, miss. The rookie's lost all sense of control. He must be put down," he explains.

" Sorry, Tanner-san, but we can't let you do that," Rias explains, "Without Harry, we wouldn't have won the Rating Game. We need him."

" Well, you want him?" Alpha says, "Then, you'll have to go through me first."

Omega gets up, blood leaking from his armored body. He tries to charge at Alpha, only for his enemy to jump above him, and deliver an axe kick to the head. Omega goes flying through a wall, into the hallway. There, Kiba and Akeno are walking back to the club room, their injuries still aching. "What the hell?" Kiba mutters.

Alpha steps through the hole in the wall, shocking them. "Tanner-san?" Kiba asks, and Akeno says, "I think I know what's going on…"

Omega then stands up, shocking them. "Harry?! Wh-What happened to him?!" Kiba asks.

" I don't know," Akeno replies, "But, I kinda like it."

Akeno's face is red hot. "This is kinda exciting…" she mutters, chuckling to herself.

" Akeno, can you please calm your sadism until we can fix this?" Rias asks, as her, Grayfia, and Asia walk through the door.

" Sorry, Rias," she chuckles.

The Gremory peerage and Grayfia stand together. "Rias, what happened?" Kiba asks.

" Harry thought Koneko died when she was eliminated," Rias explains, "Asia said he lost control, and transformed into his berserk form."

Asia then looks to them, crying. "And Alpha-san's trying to kill Harry-san!" she sobs.

" Then,… I have to stop this…," a voice says.

Everyone turns around, shocked at who they see. It is Koneko, her clothes tattered. She is limping towards the others. "K-Koneko-chan?!" Asia yells, running to her.

She embraces Koneko in a hug. Koneko smiles at this. "Asia-senpai, it's alright. I'm here," she says, "I'll handle this."

Koneko walks to Alpha and Omega. "Alpha, I'll fix this," she says.

Alpha chuckles at Koneko's words. "So, you're alive after all. That's great," he says, "Means the rookie lost his cool for no reason…"

Omega, at this moment, is just staring at Koneko. He tilts his head, confused by her appearance. He makes some moaning noises. This confuses everyone. "Ko….ne….ko….?" he mutters.

" He… talked…?" Rias mutters, amazed.

" Is Harry-san still in there?" Asia asks.

Alpha stares at his rival. "That rookie… Did that girl get to him in there?" he thinks to himself.

Koneko walks to Omega, looking right at him. "Harry-senpai,… turn back to normal or I'll kick your ass," she says, shocking everyone.

" Koneko…-chan….," he mutters, "Koneko… Koneko… Koneko…"

Omega continuously mutters Koneko's name. Suddenly, green smoke appears, rising from his body. It gets thicker and thicker, covering his body. It slowly disappears a few seconds later, and there… stands Harry Mizer. His clothes are tattered, and his face is pale. He is sweaty, and his eyes look bloodshot. The Amazonz Register on his arm has blue eyes once again. "Koneko-chan,… you're alive," he mutters.

Wh-What happened? The last thing I remember, I saw Koneko disappear,… and I… I…

Right in front of me is Koneko, alive well. "Koneko-chan… you're alive," I mutter, amazed at what I'm seeing.

Tears begin to well up in my eyes. I just stare at her. "I… I thought I lost you…," I say.

I open my arms up, wrapping them around her for a hug. However, a few seconds later, a sharp pain hits my head. I back away, rubbing my head. Looking at Koneko, I see that her fist is balled up. Glaring at me, she mutters, "Hands off."

" Koneko-chan?" I mutter, confused, and she responds, "I'm not in the mood to be touched right now. Especially when my clothes are like this."

Ah! That's right! Her clothes! And I… touched her…!

My face turns a deep shade of red, and I quickly whip around, embarrassed. "AGH! I'm sorry!" I shout, "I didn't think straight!"

I hear a soft chuckle, and I look next to me. There is Alpha, looking beaten up. Why is he here? "Jim…? Did an Amazon attack?" I ask, and he laughs when he hears this.

" Yeah," he says, pointing to me, "And I'm looking right at him."

Wh-What?! I… attacked…?! What does he mean? "What are you talking about?" I ask him.

" Harry,… when you saw Koneko be eliminated,… no one told you she survived," Rias explains, catching my attention, "So,… you lost control and…"

" I transformed into my Origin form, didn't I?" I ask.

" Is that what you call that form?" Alpha asks, and I nod yes.

" In the _Amazonz_ TV show, the original Omega had this form too. But, he never reverted back into it once he had the Amazons Driver and Register," I explain.

" Well, you did," Alpha says.

So,… I did transform into my Origin form. I could've… killed everyone…

" Everyone,… I'm so sorry," I say.

I then turn to Asia, and walk up to her. "Especially to you, Asia," I add, "I could've killed you. I would never hurt you if I was in control."

Asia hugs me, tears in her eyes. "It's okay, Harry-san! I was just worried… that we couldn't save you… and that Tanner-san would have to kill you…!" she cries hysterically.

My anger and grief caused me to revert back to my Origin form. That's something I'm gonna have to work on. I then let go of Asia, turning to Alpha. "Jim, could I trust you to watch over me, in case this ever happens again?" I ask him.

He then chuckles. "Sure," he responds, removing the Amazons Driver on his waist and reverting to normal, "Anything to protect humanity."

" Thanks," I reply.

He then walks off, saying, "Until next time, rookie."

I chuckle at this. He still considers me a rookie, even though I know more about Amazons then him. That guy's a piece of work. I then turn to the Club, and I notice someone missing. "Rias, where's Issei?" I ask, confused.

" Oh, Issei! That's right!" Rias answers, "That strategy of yours worked, Harry. With his Boosted Gear, Issei was able to defeat Riser with holy items!"

It… actually worked…? That's good. At least that means Rias doesn't have to marry that scumbag. "Issei passed out afterward. I'm gonna take him home and rest up with him," Rias adds, walking into the room.

I then turn to Koneko. "Koneko-chan, could you… maybe stay here with Asia and I for tonight…?" I ask her, embarrassed to be asking her.

My face turns red, and I turn away. "Sure," Koneko mutters, and I quickly turn back to her.

" R-Really?" I ask, and she nods, saying, "Yes. It looks like you need my company after what happened."

She then smiles, and I smile back. I bow to her, saying, "Thanks, Koneko-chan. It means a lot."

 **("Armour Zone" by Taro Kobayashi: You!)**

" Don't mention it," she responds.

 **(Omae wa dare da? Ore no naka no ore**

 **Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!)**

 **MEANWHILE… OUTSIDE KUOH ACADEMY.**

In the woods outside Kuoh Academy, Riser Phenex is walking around, his body in pain. He punches a tree, his fist covered in fire. The tree falls to the ground, and Riser shouts, "Damn that dragon! Him and that lizard are a pain in my neck!"

 **(Oh...soudou no derivation**

 **Fureru karada akaku kirikazami**

 **Kokoro wa doko da? Itami sagashite mo)**

" I will have my revenge!" he mutters to himself.

However, Riser looks at the ground, and notices a vial of blood on the ground. Intrigued by this, he picks it up. Looking at the label on it, it reads, "AMAZON BLOOD."

 **(Oh...shinzou ga hotobashiru dake**

 **Hey! We live in Armour Zone!)**

Riser grins evilly. "Those brats better be prepared…," he mutters.

 **(Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite**

 **Kemono ga warau kono machi de**

 **Kuu ka kuwareru ka no sadame**

 **Oh yeah!**

 **Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto**

 **Tsumadate nagara kieru Nasty)**

 **NEXT HUNT…**

 **Rias: To Issei and Harry, whose strategy won the Rating Game…!**

 **Harry: I have a bad feeling, Issei. Something doesn't seem right…**

 **Riser: If I can't have Rias, no one can!**

 **Harry: You fool! Don't inject that!**

 **Omega: Issei! Alpha! Let's take him down!**

 **(Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau**

 **All race! Uragire**

 **(How do we survive?!))**

 **HUNT 12: LOSERS WILL CHEAT**

* * *

Hello there! Now, Harry is back to normal, and Rias' peerage has won the Rating Game. I've had this planned for a while, with Issei and Harry's sparring helping Issei unlock his connection to Draig earlier. So, Issei's power is greater than in canon by just a little bit.

Next time, Riser will reveal his plan for revenge. And the end of DxD's first season will happen! Until then, see you guys next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**High School AmZ**

 **HUNT 12: Losers Will Cheat**

 **LAST HUNT…**

 **Asia: N-No! I mean don't kill him!**

 **Issei: Take this, asshole!**

 **Koneko: Harry-senpai,… turn back to normal or I'll kick your ass.**

 **Harry: Jim, could I trust you to watch over me, in case this ever happens again?**

 **Riser: Those brats better be prepared…**

 **And now…**

 **Outside the Occult Research Club.**

It has been a couple of days since Rias' peerage defeated Riser's in the Rating Game. Since then, I've been working with Rias on meditation, in order to try and keep calm in certain situations. I don't want to lose my cool again and become my Origin form. We had to spend yesterday fixing up the club room, but besides that, everything's been quiet. "Hey, Harry, have you been doing alright?" Issei asks me, and I turn to him.

" Huh…? Oh, yeah, Issei. I'm fine," I respond, a smile on my face.

Yesterday, when we met up to clean, Issei was shocked by the damage he saw.

 **YESTERDAY.**

" Whoa!" Issei shouts in shock, "What the hell happened to the club room?!"

I turn away, my face red. Rias chuckles a little, nervous. "Well, uh… After we won the Rating Game, it turned out that when Koneko was eliminated, Harry thought she died," she explains.

I glance at Koneko, and she adds onto the explanation. "And then, Harry-senpai turned into the same form he first transformed into. The wild one he killed Raynare as," she says.

Issei turns to me, his face shocked. "H-Harry?! You turned into a monster again?!" he asks me.

" U-Um,… yeah," I answer.

I'm so embarrassed by this attention. I can't remember anything from my transformation into the Origin form. All I see… is a daze. I was hoping that the Amazons Driver and Register would help me, but they're weren't helpful at all.

 **THE PRESENT.**

I stand there, distracted in thought. "Harry-senpai?" Koneko mutters to me, catching my attention.

" O-Oh, Koneko-chan! Hey, what's up?" I ask, my face red.

She stares at me, a glare on her face. "You're not over what happened yet, are you?" she asks me.

Damn it, she picked up on it. I begin chuckling, turning away. "Ha, ha," I chuckle, "What? I'm perfectly fine, Koneko-chan."

I walk off, only for Koneko to grab my arm tightly. I whimper in pain. Damn! That rook strength of hers is painful! "K-Koneko-chan! Please let go…," I mutter, looking at her.

However, when I stare at her eyes, I notice the anger in them. "Harry-senpai,… don't lie to me…," she growls, her hair's ends sticking up, almost like an angered cat.

Koneko grips tighter, which shocks me. "Koneko, please let go of Harry's arm," Rias says, walking up to Koneko.

Koneko looks at me, the glare not ending. Then, she turns to Rias. She huffs, letting go of my arm. I jump back afterward, groaning in pain. Damn! That was tight! Kiba walks up to me, a smile on his face. "What's so funny, Kiba?" I ask him, irritated.

He shouldn't be laughing at this. That hurt. "Oh, it's nothing," he chuckles, "You probably shouldn't lie to Koneko. She hates when people lie to her."

" No shit, Sherlock," I spit at him, glaring at him.

Rias then coughs for our attention. We turn to her, a small smile on her face. "Everyone, I'd like your attention, please," she says.

" This party is to celebrate our victory over Riser Phenex's peerage, thanks to the strategy concocted by Issei and Harry," she adds.

Everyone looks at Issei and I, applauding us. Issei is ecstatic, while I am embarrassed. I don't like all this attention on me. "It's not a big deal, President," Issei says, "Harry and I were just doing what was right."

Yeah, you were TOTATLLY doing what was right…

" Rias-sama, we have arrived," a voice says, and we turn around.

There is Grayfia, and with her, is a tall man. He has flowing, neck-length red hair, and he is wearing a fancy suit with armor plating. "Brother! Grayfia!" Rias says, a smile on her face.

Issei and I stare at the man in shock, while Asia is amazed. That man is Rias' brother? He looks… kinda cool…

We notice everyone else is bowing, so the three of us bow in order to not disrespect. "No need for that, young ones," he says, "I've come here to ask a few questions."

Everyone stands back up. The man walks up to us, and he turns to Issei, staring at his left arm. "So, you must be the Red Dragon Emperor," he says, and Issei stands to attention.

" R-Right, sir!" he responds, "My name is… Issei Hyoudou. A Pawn in the service of Rias Gremory."

Rias' brother laughs, and he holds out his hand. "You don't have to be so uptight with me, Issei," he says with a smile on his face.

Issei then smiles, and accepts the man's offer to handshake. Rias walks up to us, and she says, "Harry, Issei, Asia, this is my older brother, and the current Lucifer, Sirzechs."

I look at Sirzechs, who now stares at my arm, where the Amazonz Register is. "And you… You are that… "Amazon",… correct?" he asks me, and I nod yes.

" C-Correct, sir," I respond, "I'm Harry Mizer. Codename: Kamen Rider Amazon Omega."

" Kamen Rider?" he asks, interested in what I said, "What's that?"

" It's a TV series on his world, brother," Rias chimes in, "His powers come from one of the series' seasons."

This makes Sirzechs smile wide, and he looks at me. "Oh, really?" he asks, "Well then, one day, I would like to see your power."

I'm shocked by this. The current Lucifer… wants to see my power? That's awesome! "Thank you, sir," I respond, a smile on my face.

" I hope I'm not interrupting something…," a voice mutters.

We turn to face the voice, and there is Jim, a crooked smile on his face. "Jim!" I mutter, and Sirzechs asks, "Who?"

" Remember, brother? The red Amazon Rider I mentioned…?" Rias brings up, and Sirzechs turns back to Jim.

" Oh right, his name was-," Sirzechs begins to say, but Jim interrupts him, saying, "Jim Tanner. Also called Amazon Alpha."

Grayfia stands in front of Sirzechs, a glare on her face, directed at Jim. "How dare you interrupt Sirzechs?!" Grayfia yells out.

Jim, however, just chuckles. He then pulls out a raw egg, and his Amazons Driver. He then cracks the egg on his belt, before holding it up to his mouth. He then swallows the egg bits, which grosses out Rias and the other girls. "Calm down, lady," he responds, "I'm here to warn the rookie."

Warn me? "What are you talking about, Jim?" I ask him, and he chuckles.

Jim walks up to us, a smile on his face. "For the past few days, I've been finding carcasses of human bodies. Only one thing could leave so many like that," he explains.

Human bodies? That sounds like…

" An Amazon," I answer, and Jim responds, "Correct. I've never seen an Amazon kill so many humans in such a short amount of time."

He's right. While Amazons go after humans, they tend to not leave the meat rotting. It almost seems like this Amazon is leaving them behind on purpose. That's odd. "So, you think it might be luring us into a trap?" I ask him.

He snaps his fingers. "Bingo, rookie," he responds.

" Are these Amazons normally dangerous?" Sirzechs asks, and Jim turns to him, saying, "As dangerous as you devils are. Maybe even more."

" There you are, kidnappers!" a female voice cries out, catching our attention.

Kidnappers? Who does this person think she is? Then, when I see who it is, I sigh. It's that blonde-haired girl that's a part of Riser's peerage. According to Issei, that girl is his little sister! Dude's a siscon! He said her name is Ravel. "Ah, Ravel Phenex, to what do we have the pleasure of your visit?" Sirzechs asks.

Ravel points at Issei and I, and she shouts, "Those two heathens right there kidnapped my brother!"

What the hell is she talking about?! "What?! How the hell are we supposed to kidnap Riser?!" Issei shouts at her, his face red with rage.

Issei and I are nowhere near strong enough to take down Riser when he's at full power. "Ravel, was it?" I ask, and once she nods, I continue, "Issei and Rias barely defeated your brother during the Rating Game. How could we take him down?"

" The pervert dragon and Rias Gremory took him down with holy items from the nun! You two probably used those!" she shouts back at us.

" We just wanted him to leave Rias alone!" Issei responds, "We beat him, so he had to leave her alone! That's good enough for us!"

Jim walks up to Ravel, looking down at her. "Listen, chicken, the rookie and I have an Amazon to worry about," he says, "We don't have time to worry about your sad brother."

Ravel is offended by this insult. "CHICKEN?!" she yells, flames coming off her hair, "How dare you?! I am Ravel PHENEX! My clan is one of the most powerful devil clans in the world!"

Jim chuckles, and then, he grabs Ravel's chin, shocking everyone. "Little girl, all you are to me… is rotten meat," he chuckles.

He pushes her away, and she falls onto the ground, shocked that someone would treat her like that. Issei and I just chuckle at this. Nice to see the Phenexes being taught a lesson. "You…..!" a raspy voice mutters.

Everyone turns around, and there, standing by the bushes, is Riser Phenex. However, there's blood coming from his mouth. However, Jim and I smell it. That's human blood. And in Riser's hand, there is an empty vial. "Riser!" Ravel shouts, standing up, "Where have you been?! I've been worried about you!"

Doesn't she notice something's wrong with him? I turn to Jim, who looks at me seriously. "Jim, have you noticed it too?" I ask him, and he nods, answering, "Yeah. He's become one."

This catches their attention. "He's become what?" Ravel asks, "What are you talking about?!"

" You two!" Riser shouts, "You dragon bastard! And you lizard shit! Because of you, I lost! And if I couldn't have Rias, then you sure wouldn't!"

Riser holds out the vial in his hand. "What's that?" Ravel asks, and I respond, "Amazon blood."

Rias is shocked by this. "Ravel, your brother has injected himself with that, and transformed himself into an Amazon," I explain, "He killed multiple humans, in order to lure us out."

Riser then throws down the vial, which shatters when it hits the ground. Suddenly, his body starts to catch on fire, steam coming off of his body. "Yes…! I killed those humans! And now…" he mutters.

Steam surrounds him, and when it fades away, there in his place, is an Amazon. Riser has become a monstrous bird, with crimson feathers that are tipped orange. Fire flares from his body. He has become… a Phoenix Amazon. "… I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

Jim puts on his Amazons Driver. "Are you ready, rookie?" he asks me.

I summon my Driver, and I turn to Issei and the others. "Let's do it, guys!" I shout, and they respond, "YEAH!"

Issei raises his left arm, and shouts, "Boosted Gear! Balance Breaker!"

 **WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!**

Jim and I then turn the levers on our Drivers. I shout "AMAZON!", while Jim softly mutters it.

 **OMEGA! / ALPHA!**

 **EVOL-EV-EVOLUTION! / ROAMING THE WILD! WI-WI-WI THE WILD!**

In a flash of light, Issei is surrounded by red armor. Jim and I are covered in red and green smoke, respectively, and then it fades, leaving us as Amazon Riders Alpha and Omega. The others prepare to fight, and we face Riser. "Let the hunt begin," Jim says.

We all then charge at Riser. I wildly swing at him, trying to slash at him with my talons. However, he floats back with his wings. However, Alpha leaps over me, slashing down at Riser's chest, causing black blood to spray out onto me. Riser lands on the ground, and steps back. However, I'm shocked at what I see. The wound Alpha left… starts to heal. I can see the wound being covered in fire, before it disappears entirely. It looks like the wound was never inflicted. "What the hell?!" Alpha says, "What's going on?"

" The Phenex clan has the ability to heal themselves like the mythical bird itself," Rias explains, "It's likely that his blood and the Amazon blood have merged, amplifying his powers."

Great, now this is gonna be hard. "So, he's gonna go down a second time!" Issei shouts, charging at Riser.

He looks to Asia, and shouts, "Asia, your rosario!"

Asia nods, and throws it to Issei, who catches it in his left hand. He then charges at Riser, and throws a punch at him. However, Riser blocks the punch, which shocks Issei. "What?!" he mutters.

Riser then swings Issei around, while flying into the air. Everyone is shocked. The devils are shocked by this. Then, Issei flies towards the ground, crashing hard. "Issei!" Rias shouts, as we help him up.

" President,… he's too strong…," he mutters, panting from exhaustion.

His mixed blood not only makes him super strong, but also heal quicker. Maybe,… we should combine our resources? "Issei, I need you to build up your power!" I tell him, turning around to face him.

" H-Huh?!" he asks, "Harry, do you have a plan?"

I nod yes, and respond, "Yeah, if he's a mix of a Phenex Clan Devil and an Amazon, then we need to combine the power of an Amazon with the Boosted Gear and holy items."

Jim chuckles at this, and he pats my back. "Not a bad idea, rookie," he says.

I sigh at this, before knocking his hand off of me. "Everyone else, work on doing any damage to Riser as you can!" I shout.

I charge at Riser, drawing the Battler Grip from my Driver. It becomes a sword, and I jump into the air, slashing at Riser. However, his body already starts to heal, so I follow it up with a cross slash. Alpha charges towards us, and he turns the Acceler Grip on his Driver.

 **VIOLENT… STRIKE!**

Alpha jumps into the air, and holds his right foot forward. "Rider Kick," he mutters, landing the kick on Riser's chest.

Riser falls down, and we stare at his body. He doesn't move for a second, but then, he struggles to get up. The wounds heal away, and he gets on his feet. He growls at us. "You damn brats…! I shall kill you now!" he mutters.

" Ha, I don't think so," Alpha says, pointing at Riser, "The only one dying here… is you…"

" NO! STOP!" Ravel shouts, flying in-between Alpha and her brother.

That dumb bitch! She's gonna get herself killed! "Move out of the way, girl," Alpha mutters, "Your brother is a mindless killer now…"

" No!" she responds, "My brother may be self-centered and cocky…, but he'd never be a mindless killer!"

Riser chuckles when he hears this. " Oh, my dear sister Ravel…," he mutters.

Ravel turns around, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "Oh, Riser! Are you okay? I won't let those lizards harm you anymore!" she cries out.

Damn it, Ravel. Don't let your guard down. "Oh, thank you, sister. Unfortunately,…" he mutters, "I can't say the same about you…"

This catches her off-guard. "Wha-?" she starts to say, only for Riser to strike her with his fist, at the side of her face.

What the hell?! He just hit his sister! After she protected him! "YOU BASTARD!" I yell at him, "Are you heartless?! That's your sister!"

Rias and the other devils walk up to us. "Riser, what you've done is unforgivable," she says.

" No man would hit a woman like that, at all," Kiba says.

" I'm definitely gonna enjoy punishing you," Akeno adds, giggling.

" She may be a chicken, but you're the one I'm gonna roast," Koneko says.

We all charge at Riser. Alpha slashes at him, and he tries to fight back, but Alpha dodges it. Kiba and I both slash at him, delivering a team-up X slash. Akeno shocks him then, and Rias shoots him with an energy shot. He goes flying through the air, and Koneko jumps at it, delivering a painful looking kick to his crotch. "Harry, Alpha, it's ready!" Issei shouts.

Alpha and I run to Issei, whose arm is glowing a bright green color. "Touch the gem on my arm," he says, "I'll transfer the energy to you."

Alpha and I slowly place our hands on the gem on the Boosted Gear. "Okay! Now, Draig!" Issei shouts.

 **TRANSFER!**

Surprisingly, the energy flows into us, and I feel a surge of power. Man, so this is the power of the Boosted Gear? It's awesome! "What now?" Issei asks, and I respond, "Got any left for an attack?"

Issei nods, and I turn my head, looking at Asia, whose been watching from a distance. "Asia, we need some holy water!" I shout to her, and she responds, "R-Right! Coming!"

She runs to us, and hands Alpha and I bottles of holy water. We douse our hands in them, and Issei holds the rosario in his hand. Then, we turn to Riser, and we charge forward. Alpha and I turn the levers on our Amazons Drivers.

 **VIOLENT… PUNISH! / VIOLENT… SLASH!**

We jump into the air, staring down Riser. "Now!" I shout, and Issei shouts, "Take this!"

Issei charges at Riser, landing a powerful punch on him. As he flies away, Alpha lands a vertical slash down his chest. And finally, I charge in, and punch a hole through Riser's chest. We all land on the ground, and then, Riser turns to us, upset. "You… damn…!" he mutters, before he is engulfed in an explosion.

Everyone is amazed at what happened. We turn around to stare at the explosion. As the smoke clears, we see Riser's body, now in its human form again, falling to the ground. We are all shocked at this. We run up to his body, looking at him. "Is… he dead…?" Rias asks.

" I don't know," Alpha responds, "Let me check."

Alpha leans down, putting his hand to Riser's neck. Then, a few seconds later, he stands up. "Nope," he says, "He's alive."

He's alive…? That's insane. "Riser's alive…?!" a voice calls out.

We turn towards the voice, and there, is Ravel Phenex, whose injuries are healing up. She walks up to us, looking down at her brother, tears in her eyes. She leans down to him, lifting his head up. "R-Riser!" she mutters, "Riser, wake up…!"

" Ravel, if Riser does wake up…," Sirzechs explains, "Then,… he may never be the same again."

Ravel holds onto her brother's body. You know,… she may be bitchy a lot of the time, but I feel bad for her. I turn to Alpha. "Alpha, if we can get Riser's abilities under control, can he go home?" I ask him.

" Under control?" he asks, "Can you do that?"

" Maybe," I explain, "There may be a way to control it, with an upgraded version of my armband."

I point to my Amazonz Register, and Alpha stares at it. He sighs, and responds, "Fine. I'll give you a chance."

Alpha returns to normal, and he walks away. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Tanner," Sirzechs says.

Jim stops walking, and then, he turns to face him. He smiles, and says, "Watch that bird closely. Amazons like us are a tricky bunch."

Jim then continues to walk away. I stare at him, before returning to normal. Issei returns to normal as well. He falls to the ground, exhausted. "Issei!" Rias mutters, as we help him up.

" Are you okay?" I ask him, and he pants.

" Y-Yeah,…" he mutters, "J-Just… still not used to… this power yet…"

 **THE CLUB ROOM. THE NEXT DAY.**

" Lord and Lady Phenex, we would like to apologize for what has happened to Riser," Sirzechs says, as him, me, and Rias bow to the two people in front of us.

In front of us is a couple. The man resembles Riser, but a little older, with his hair spikier in the back. The lady resembles Ravel, if she was in her twenties, with her hair done in a fancy style. This is Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex, the heads of the Phenex family, and Riser and Ravel's parents. "It's quite fine, Lord Sirzechs," Lord Phenex responds, "While Riser will have to be confined to his room until that Register thing is ready, it'll humble him so he's not an ass anymore."

Man, Riser's dad's not a bad guy. In fact, I'm surprised that an ass like him and a bitch like Ravel can come from him and this beautiful wife of his. Lord Phenex turns to me, as we all stop bowing. "You, Harry Mizer, was it?" he asks me, and I nod, confirming my identity, "You say this thing will control the side of Riser that's an 'Amazon', right?"

" Yes, sir," I confirm, "As an Amazon myself, my Register has done a good job keeping me under control. An upgraded one should do well for Riser."

" Very well," he responds, before turning to his wife.

They seem to be whispering about something. After a minute, they turn to Rias. "Rias, we have a favor to ask of you," Lady Phenex says.

" Why yes, Lady Phenex, just ask," Rias responds.

" We would like for Ravel to grow stronger," she explains, "And in order to do that, we'd like for you to take her in at Kuoh Academy."

Wh-What? Ravel's gonna go to Kuoh? I look over at Rias, who smiles and bows. "Why certainly," she answers, "We would be honored to have Ravel join us."

I sigh to myself when I hear this. Koneko isn't gonna like this…

 **CLUB ROOM. HOURS LATER.**

" I don't like that," Koneko mutters, looking irritated.

Yep, I was right. She's not happy about Ravel joining her in the first year. "Look, Koneko, I know you may not like Ravel, but please try to get along with her. We're doing this as a favor to her family after Riser's transformation."

Koneko huffs, turning away from us. I then sneak behind Koneko, and I tap her shoulder. She turns to me, glaring daggers. "What?" she asks.

I chuckle nervously. "Hey, uh,… Koneko-chan… If it'll make you feel better,… we could go eat out again tomorrow…"

My cheeks are blushing red. I've been wanting to take Koneko out to eat again. Last time, my heart was beating fast. And,… when I thought she died,… my heart shattered. Do I… do I… love her…?

" I-I mean,… if you don't want to,… then that's fine…!" I mutter, frantic now.

" I'll go," she says, smiling.

This catches me off-guard. I begin to smile, but then, she says, "You're paying."

 **("Armour Zone" by Taro Kobayashi: You!)**

Wait…? What…? Did I just… play into her hands?

 **(Omae wa dare da? Ore no naka no ore**

 **Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!)**

Issei walks up behind me. He's got a cocky grin on his face. "I see what you're planning, Harry. Hope to get some pus-!" he begins saying, but that's stopped once Koneko and I kick him hard in the face, sending him into the wall.

 **(Oh...soudou no derivation**

 **Fureru karada akaku kirikazami**

 **Kokoro wa doko da? Itami sagashite mo)**

" You pervert," we both mutter, Rias and the others chuckling.

 **(Oh...shinzou ga hotobashiru dake**

 **Hey! We live in Armour Zone!)**

 **(Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite**

 **Kemono ga warau kono machi de**

 **Kuu ka kuwareru ka no sadame**

 **Oh yeah!**

 **Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto**

 **Tsumadate nagara kieru Nasty)**

 **NEXT HUNT…**

 **Harry: Thanks for letting me move in with you, Koneko-chan.**

 **Koneko: Harry-senpai, please control your anger. We don't want to lose you…**

 **Jim: Hey, rookie. Brought your girlfriend, I see.**

 **Harry: She's not my girlfriend, Jim.**

 **Koneko: That grasshopper is one mean kicker…**

 **(Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau**

 **All race! Uragire**

 **(How do we survive?!))**

 **HUNT 13: KICK BACK**

* * *

Hey there! I just realized that this never got uploaded. I'm gonna do a double upload. This and Hunt 13. Then, I'm working on Hunt 14.

See y'all next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**High School AmZ**

 **HUNT 13: Kick Back**

 **LAST HUNT…**

 **Issei: H-Harry?! You turned into a monster again?!**

 **Jim: I've never seen an Amazon kill so many humans in such a short amount of time.**

 **Riser: … I'LL KILL YOU ALL!**

 **Jim: Let the hunt begin.**

 **Rias: We would be honored to have Ravel join us.**

 **And now…**

 **Koneko Toujou's House.**

A few days have passed since we stopped Riser, who had become the Phoenix Amazon. After that, I took Koneko out to eat,... and I paid for it all. Uh… I got tricked. Since then, Rias has moved into Issei's house, along with Asia. I'm sure the perv is like a horn dog because of that. And being lonely at night again, I asked Koneko if I could move into her place. And surprisingly, she said yes. When she asked me why, I said because I enjoyed her company. Also, I wasn't going to be dealing with Issei and the two perverts from our class. And now, we were setting my stuff into an empty room in her apartment. From what she told me, Rias had given each of her servants an apartment. "Wow, this room is nice and spacious," I say, looking at the room.

" Yeah," Koneko mutters, "I said the same thing when Rias gave me it."

Koneko stands at the room's doorway, eating a doughnut covered in sugar. She tosses me something, which I barely catch. When I look at it, I notice it's a hard boiled egg. I look back at her, and smile. "Thanks," I say, and she responds, "Don't mention it."

I take a bite of the egg, and I sit down on the bed. "Alright, just yell if you need anything," Koneko says, and she waves at me.

She closes the door, and I lay on my bed, sighing.

Koneko stands in front of the door, a depressed look on her face. She begins to walk away, thinking to herself. "Harry-senpai," she thinks, "You lost control of your Amazon form because of me."

Ever since Harry's accident, Koneko has been feeling guilty over it, due to Harry losing control when he thought she died in the Rating Game. "How can he be so calm? Isn't he scared? Isn't he afraid of losing control? Of hurting the people he loves? Like… her…?" she thinks to herself.

Koneko is being reminded of the last time she knew someone who lost control, their power overwhelming them. It made her life go to hell, figuratively of course. That led her to being Rias' rook, and since then, she's tried to forget about that. But now, she's being reminded of it again, and that hurts her heart.

Man, she's been so tense since the Rating Game. My transformation must've traumatized her. "Great, Harry… She's scared of you now…," I say to myself, swallowing the rest of the egg she gave me.

What do I do now? How can I fix everything?

 **A NEARBY PARK.**

In the park, many people are enjoying their day. As they walk around, however, someone is watching them from a tree. Crouching on a branch, hiding, is Jim Tanner, Amazon Alpha. He's watching them, a smile on his face. "These people are so lucky," he says to himself, "They're so calm. So peaceful. An Amazon could destroy their lives in a second. Like they did with Nellie."

Just then, Jim's head whips around, as he smells an odd scent. "That's an… Amazon…," he mutters, before smiling, "Better let the rookie know…"

 **HARRY'S BEDROOM.**

Suddenly, my phone rings, and I look at it. Jim is… calling me…? Odd. I answer the phone, saying, "Hello? Jim, what's going on?"

" Hey, rookie," he answers, " I sensed an Amazon nearby. I'm at a park. Follow the scent."

" Right," I answer, hanging up.

I run out of the room, and yell out, "Koneko, Jim called. There's an Amazon near him."

" I'll come too," Koneko says, running up to me.

" O-Okay," I say, and we head out, where the Junglaider sits.

I jump on my bike, handing her the helmet. But, instead of taking it, Koneko grabs my arm. "Harry-senpai, please control your anger," she says, her face red, "We don't want to lose you…"

My anger? Is she worried about me? "Okay, Koneko-chan," I said, patting her head, "I'll be careful."

She smiles, grabbing the helmet from me, and putting it on. She hops on, wrapping her arms around my waist. My cheeks flare red, but I shake it off. I need to focus! I start up my bike, and we ride off, toward the scent of an Amazon.

 **THE PARK. MINUTES LATER.**

We soon arrive at the park, as I stop the Junglaider. Koneko and I get off the bike, and we look around. "Hey, rookie," a voice says, and we turn around, seeing it's Jim, "Brought your girlfriend, I see."

Our faces instantly turn red. "She's not my girlfriend, Jim!" I shout, and Koneko glares daggers at him.

She then tries to punch him, but he dodges it, chuckling. "Nice try," he says.

" Let's just get this over with," I mutter, irritated, "Where's this Amazon?"

Jim looks up into the sky, saying, "Oh, if I had to guess, I'd say…."

Just then, a loud crash goes off nearby, and screams are heard. "Here," he says, and we run to the source of the cries.

When we get there, we see a monster attacking people. It's a… Grasshopper Amazon. It turns to us, and makes a loud chirping sound. It jumps towards us, its powerful legs propelling it high into the air. It then angles its right leg at us. Is it doing a Rider Kick?! Shit! I grab Koneko, and jump out of the way. Jim jumps back, as the Amazon crashes into the ground. We get up, and I summon the Amazons Driver, while Jim puts on his. I roar loudly, and we twist the Acceler Grips. I shout, "AMAZON!", while Jim mutters it.

 **OMEGA! / ALPHA!**

 **EVOL-EV-EVOLUTION! / ROAMING THE WILD! WI-WI-WI THE WILD!**

We're surrounded by energy, and become Omega and Alpha, respectively. Koneko gets into a fighting stance, and we all charge at the Grasshopper Amazon. I pounce at the kaijin, slashing at it with my arm blades. It's sent back, and Alpha footstools off my body, making me fall on my ass. "Hey!" I shout.

And then, Koneko jumps off my head, making me knocked down. "Owww….," I moan.

" Sorry," she mutters, before she delivers an axe kick to the Amazon.

However, it doesn't affect the monster. It then grabs Koneko by the leg, which shocks her. The hopper then delivers a kick to her face, sending her flying. Shit! I reach for the Battler Grip. Gotta hope this works… I pull it out, and it forms into a whip. I fling the whip, sending the tip of the whip towards Koneko. It then wraps around her, and I pull, causing the whip to drag her to me. I then jump into the air, catching her. "Gotcha!" I shout, as she looks at me, blood trickling down her cheek.

" H-Harry-senpai…," she mutters, and I reply, "You okay?"

" Yeah…," she mutters, "That grasshopper is one mean kicker…"

We land on the ground, and I stand, letting Koneko go. The Battler Grip retracts, and I insert it back into the Amazons Driver. "Let's do this," I say, and she nods in agreement.

We charge towards the Grasshopper Amazon, who blocks a strike from Alpha. I then land a punch on the kaijin, and afterwards, I grab Koneko's arms, and I swing her around towards the Amazon. She then delivers a powerful kick, knocking it back. "Rookie, Devil, move!" Alpha shouts.

He then turns the lever on his Amazons Driver.

 **VIOLENT… SLASH!**

We jump out of the way, into the air, as Alpha delivers his downward slash. Then, Koneko jumps from me, delivering a powerful chop to the Amazon's head. In the air, I turn the lever on my Driver.

 **VIOLENT… STRIKE!**

I angle my foot at the kaijin, as I fall towards it. I deliver a powerful Rider Kick, causing an explosion. I revert to normal after landing, and turn around. There, the Grasshopper Amazon melts into goo. "Damn," Alpha mutters, "That was annoying."

He then returns to normal. He takes off his Amazons Driver, and I landed on the ground, sighing in exhaustion.

 **KONEKO'S HOUSE. MINUTES LATER.**

After a long drive home, the front door opens. Koneko and I walk in, tired. "Man, that was a handful!" I say, and Koneko adds, "Yeah. That damn bug caused too much trouble."

I head into the kitchen, and pull out a bag of eggs. I take one, eating it whole. "Harry-senpai…," Koneko mutters.

She walks over to me, and I turn to face her. I see the worried look on her face. "Harry-senpai, I'm so sorry about what happened," she says, her cheeks red.

" It's alright, Koneko. I-," I begin to answer, but she interrupts me, saying, "No! It's not! The only reason you reverted to your Origin form was because I failed to alert you that I was fine…"

I stare at her, shocked by her outburst. She stands there, head low. "Why…?" she asks, "Why… did you… move in…?"

I walked over to her, and I smile. I pat her head, and she looks up at me, confused. "It's okay, Koneko. I'm alright. You don't have to apologize," I reply.

She just stares at me, but then…, she smiles. "Thank you, Harry-senpai," she mutters, before hugging me. My face turns entirely red, and I stutter, "N-NO PROBLEM…!"

" That damn rookie…," Jim mutters, looking through a pair of binoculars.

He is using them to spy on Harry and Koneko, who are hugging. He chuckles as he watches them. "You're an idiot," he says, "An Amazon shouldn't get together with a devil. The result would be deadly."

As he watches them, he focuses on Koneko. He then mutters, "Especially if I'm right about her scent…"

 **AN HOUR LATER. KUOH ACADEMY, OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB.**

In the club room, Rias is sitting at her desk, doing some work. There is then a knock on the door, which catches her attention. "Come in," she answers, and in walks Sona Sitri.

" Ah, Sona. How are you?" Rias asks, a smile on her face.

" Fine, Rias," Sona says, walking up to Rias' desk, "And how is Harry?"

Rias' face gets serious. She sighs to herself, and answers. "According to Koneko, he's doing fine," she says, "They took out another Amazon with Jim Tanner earlier."

Sona looks irritated when she hears that name. "I don't trust that Jim Tanner," she says, "He is incredibly irresponsible. He brought that Bat Amazon to your training location."

" Yes, I know, Sona, but besides Harry, Jim knows the most about the Amazons. And, he's fought them a lot longer than any of us," Rias responds.

Sona sighs. She didn't want to admit it, but Rias was right. She was just worried. What if Jim tried to take out Harry? Especially when there were a ton of students around. If provoked, Jim could reveal the identities of Sona and Rias! Along with their peer members. "So, Rias, what do you think about Harry?" Sona asks, and Rias smiles, saying, "What do I think? I think that Harry can unite the Three Factions together. Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels."

 **THAT FOLLOWING MONDAY.**

Getting up for school at Koneko's house was a new experience, that's for sure. I went in to take a shower this morning, and… "You're just as perverted as Issei-senpai," Koneko mutters, as we walk into the school gates.

There's a red mark on my face, where she slapped me. Yeah,... I walked in while she was drying off from a bath. I'm lucky to be alive… "Look, Koneko, I'm sorry," I say, "I'm trying to get used to riding the Junglaider to school from your place."

" You're lucky if I don't kick you out…," she states, and sweat forms on my forehead.

I run in front of her, my hands clasped together, bowing repeatedly. "S-Sorry, Koneko-chan!" I say, "Let me make it up to you! I'll buy you as much as you want for dinner!"

Koneko stands there, looking at me. I stand, still bowing apologetically. And then,... she smiles. "Okay then," she says, "Don't forget…"

She walks off, chuckling to herself. I just stand there, confused. "Nice job there, Harry," Issei says, walking up to me, "Seems like you got the short end of the stick."

He puts his arm around my neck. Grr… You lucky bastard…! I then grabbed his arm, and flip him over my shoulder. He lands hard on his back, groaning in pain. "Owwww…..," he moans, "What the hell, Harry…?"

" Next time, don't gloat, you perv," I mutter, and I walk away.

Damn. Can things get any weirder?

 **("Armour Zone" by Taro Kobayashi: You!)**

 **A MYSTERIOUS CHURCH. IN ENGLAND.**

Meanwhile, at a church in England, two women bow in appreciation. In front of them are church ministers. "Xenovia Quarta. Irina Shidou. We request you head to Japan, and find the pieces of Excalibur," one of the ministers say.

 **(Omae wa dare da? Ore no naka no ore**

 **Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!)**

One of the girls, with blue hair, replies, "Yes, Father. We promise to return with the pieces."

" Yes," the other one, with light brown hair, says, "As members of the church, we will fulfill our mission."

The light brown-haired girl, smiled to herself. "Yes, I'll finally be able to see Issei again…!"

 **(Oh...soudou no derivation**

 **Fureru karada akaku kirikazami**

 **Kokoro wa doko da? Itami sagashite mo)**

" Oh, and by the way," another minister says, "We've been receiving reports of mysterious monsters there in Japan. If you can, eliminate them."

" Of course," both girls reply.

 **(Oh...shinzou ga hotobashiru dake**

 **Hey! We live in Armour Zone!)**

 **(Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite**

 **Kemono ga warau kono machi de**

 **Kuu ka kuwareru ka no sadame**

 **Oh yeah!**

 **Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto**

 **Tsumadate nagara kieru Nasty)**

 **NEXT HUNT…**

 **Harry: These Amazons keep showing up out of nowhere...**

 **Jim: That girlfriend of yours has an… "odd" scent...**

 **Rias: Kiba, are you okay?**

 **Kiba: It's nothing! I'm fine…!**

 **Issei: You better spill the beans, Kiba!**

 **(Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau**

 **All race! Uragire**

 **(How do we survive?!))**

 **HUNT 14: IMPENDING EXORCISM**

* * *

Hello, everyone! So sorry for the delay on Hunt 13. I'm gonna try to alternate between _AmZ_ and _KRCD_ every two episodes.

As you can see, this takes place around the OVAs of Season One of _DxD_. And now, we're entering Season Two, _DxD New_!

Xenovia and Irina will soon make their appearance in Kuoh. The Amazon situation will surely surprise them. I'm almost thinking about doing something that brings in other Riders. Maybe some form of Ixa from _Kiva_? Since the church is here.

Also, I have been thinking about _New_ 's plot and how to use it. I do have an idea for Amazon Sigma.

Until next time! See ya!


	14. Chapter 14

**High School AmZ**

 **HUNT 14: Legendary Sword**

 **LAST HUNT…**

 **Issei: H-Harry?! You turned into a monster again?!**

 **Jim: I've never seen an Amazon kill so many humans in such a short amount of time.**

 **Riser: … I'LL KILL YOU ALL!**

 **Jim: Let the hunt begin.**

 **Rias: We would be honored to have Ravel join us.**

 **And now…**

 **Kuoh Academy. Class 2-B.**

A week has passed since I moved in with Koneko, and today is a problematic day. Ravel Phenex was transferring to Koneko's class starting today. I'm planning on making sure that they're doing okay after classes. Right now, it is lunch time, and we're eating our lunches. Issei's friends, those perverted assholes Matsuda and Motohama, are talking to Issei. "There are some weird rumors going around about you dude! You should be careful!" Motohama says to Issei.

Rumors? This'll be interesting. "They say that you are gathering a bunch of girls to play with, and that you're heading down the path to evil," the glasses perv explains, "You're using Rias and Akeno because of their popularity! You've taken over the blonde beauty Asia! And you've even tainted the ripe body of Koneko Toujou!"

 **LATER THAT DAY. FIRST YEAR HALLWAY.**

I turn around a corner, to the hallway for first year classrooms. I'm making my way to the door where Koneko's class is, wanting to check up on her and Ravel. However, my eyes glare in anger at what I see. Matsuda and Motohama are waiting outside the door. Why the hell are they here? Then, Koneko and Ravel walk out of the door, and are surrounded by the two pervs. "Hey there, Koneko-chan…!" Matsuda says, and Motohama adds, "Wanna introduce us to this adorable princess?"

I growl in rage, and I say, "No, she doesn't. And I doubt Ravel would want to talk to you two…"

Everyone turns to me, and the two asses gasp. "Mizer…?!" one of them says.

I walk forward, and I push them away. "Go now…!" I growl, and they run off, cursing my name.

" Thank you," Ravel says, and I turned to face them.

" Oh, it's nothing," I answer, "I can't stand those two. The only reasons I don't rip them to shreds are because they're friends with Issei, and I'm not a heartless Amazon."

" So, how is your brother?" I ask.

Ever since the fight with Riser, I've been worried about his well-being, both mentally and physically. He's become an Amazon, like me, but the difference is I was a human, while he's a devil that has immense power. It's surely affected his DNA. Ravel's face looks worried. "I've been checking up on him everyday," she says, "So far, he's just been sulking in his room, muttering things about dragons and Amazons."

His brain must be falling apart from the Amazon cells dying and his healing reacting. "I'm sorry about him," I say, bowing, but she says, "Oh,... n-no. It's okay. He was just… being stupid…"

Koneko then groans, catching our attention. "If you're done talking to the chicken, can we go now?" she asks, annoyed.

Man, Koneko really doesn't like Ravel. Is it because of the Rating Game? Or maybe because Ravel accused Issei and I of kidnapping Riser? Either way, Ravel was angered by this. "Chicken?! You should show me some respect," she mutters, "I am Ravel Phenex!"

" Yeah…," Koneko retorts, "I really don't care."

Koneko then grabs my arms, and begins dragging me away. "Come on, Harry-senpai. Buchou needs us," she says, "We're having the club meeting at the perv's house today."

All I can do is wave to Ravel, who stands there, her cheeks puffed out. Then, I register what Koneko said. The club meeting is at Issei's house…?

 **ISSEI'S HOUSE. AN HOUR LATER.**

" Oh, you must be Issei's friends Harry and Koneko," a kind woman says, "Come in, come in."

We have made our way to Issei's house, and after knocking on the door, this woman answers the door. "Thank you, miss," I say, as we both bow, "You must be Issei's mother."

" Yes, I am," she says, "You look like such a nice boy, unlike Issei's other friends. They're-"

" Disgusting perverts?" Koneko and I both mutter, and she nods "yes".

We walk inside, and at that moment, Issei and Rias appear from around a corner. "Oh, hey Harry, Koneko," Issei says, walking over to us, "Did it take long to find my place?"

" Not really," Koneko mutters, and I added, "My senses make it easy, since I recognize your scent and energy."

" R-Really?" he says, surprised.

I then grabbed him by the shoulder, and lean close to his ear. "By the way, if you don't reel in those two perv friends, I'm gonna teach them a lesson…!"

He freezes in shock. "D-Duly noted," he mutters.

 **MINUTES LATER.**

" And this is Issei at the beach," Issei's mom says, showing us a photo of Issei.

The image shows him as a child, naked on the beach, a goofy smile on his face. I laugh at this, saying, "Oh my god, you were naked?! That's hilarious!"

Issei glares at me, muttering curses to me. It's nice to see him knocked down a peg. As Issei's mom goes through the photo book, Kiba's eyes widened in awe at one photo. It showed Issei as a kid, with another child, and an odd-looking sword. It looks like an European-style sword, and Kiba is staring at it intensely. "Do you remember this sword?" he asks Issei, his voice and tone serious.

Woah, what's up with him? "N-No, not really," Issei responds, and Kiba says, "So,... one was here once."

What the hell is he talking about? "This… is a holy sword," he says.

 **MEANWHILE, AT AN AIRPORT.**

At this moment in time, an airplane arrives to Japan from Europe. As the passengers leave, two particular girls get off. It is that church duo, Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou. They are carrying their clothing in suitcases, and they walk through the airport, making their way towards Kuoh.

The two girls have been discussing their mission on the way to Japan. From what the priests told them, a new breed of monsters called Amazons have shown up, eating humans. However, there are two powerful signals that are coming from the Amazons, so they need to go to Kuoh, to not only handle the Amazons, but to retrieve the stolen pieces of Excalibur. Irina was so nervous. "I hope Issei is okay," she thinks to herself, "I hope the Amazons haven't harmed him and his parents…"

 **LATER THAT NIGHT. AN ABANDONED FACTORY.**

We've all met up outside an abandoned factory, with Issei arriving last, after having made a pact. " There's an odd smell coming from this factory," Koneko says, "There's no mistaking it. There's a Stray Devil here."

A Stray Devil, huh? Why do I sense something else here as well? Is there an Amazon here? "Koneko, I sense something even worse than a Stray Devil," I say, "An Amazon."

" So, you guys are here too?" a voice calls out, making us turn around in shock.

There, Jim is sitting on a tree, before jumping off it. "Damn it, Jim," I mutter, "Stop doing that."

For the past few days, Koneko and I have been teaming up with Jim, taking out some more Amazons. Everytime we meet up, he's been doing that, appearing from trees. He chuckles at my comment. "Like hell I'll stop. Seeing your reactions is funny," he answers.

" So, why are the others here?" he asks, and Rias replies, "We've received a report of a Stray Devil being here, and we have to take it out before the morning."

" A Stray Devil, eh?" he says, "Well, let's take them both out then."

He walks ahead, and he puts on his Amazons Driver. I summon mine, and we turn the Acceler Grips, saying, "Amazon!"

We transform into Omega and Alpha, and we stand there. "Okay, let's split up," Rias says, "Akeno, Asia, and I will wait outside, while the Amazons, Issei, Kiba, and Koneko will lure the Stray Devil out. If we find an Amazon,...", and Alpha finishes, "We kill it."

We make our way into the building, and I look around, trying to find both the Stray Devil and the Amazon. "It's here," Koneko mutters, and we look where she points.

There, we see a beautiful woman, like the first one Issei and I faced. It slowly morphs into a more monstrous form, and it jumps onto the ceiling. "Yuto-senpai, it's your chance," Koneko mutters, but Kiba doesn't react, and she calls out his name again.

" Oh, sorry," he mutters, and just then, the Devil shoots out some acid.

The acid hits Koneko, melting some of her clothes. "Koneko-chan, are you okay?!" I shout, and she is targeted by the Devil.

" Bastard!" Issei shouts, powering up his Boosted Gear.

 **EXPLOSION!**

" Dragon Shot!" he shouts, shooting an energy blast at the Devil, but she knocks it away.

" I guess I haven't powered up enough," he mutters, turning to Kiba, "Hey, stop zoning out, pretty boy!"

Kiba then jumps at the Devil, slicing at her, both he misses, and she charges at him. "Shit!" I mutter, turning the Acceler Grip. I then jump at the Stray Devil, my foot forward.

 **VIOLENT... STRIKE!**

I Rider Kick the Devil, and it crashes through the ceiling. Then, there's a couple loud explosions. That must be Rias and Akeno finishing the Devil. I land on the floor, and I stand up. "Man, that was easier than I thought," I mutter.

" We're not done yet," Alpha mutters, and I turn around, as I sense an Amazon.

An odd Slug Amazon flies at me, slinging slime at me, which I jump away from. The slime hits the floor, and it melts through it. "Shit," Alpha mutters, "The slime is acid."

It flings slime at Koneko, who barely dodges it. "Kiba, take it down!" I shout, and he stands there, as it goes after Koneko again.

" DAMN IT, KIBA! DO SOMETHING USEFUL!" I scream at him, my anger rising.

 **VIOLENT... SLASH!**

Alpha jumps at the Slug Amazon, slicing through it with his arm blades. The Amazon explodes, and melts into a puddle of goo, leaving its Amazonz Register on the ground. Alpha picks it up, chuckling as he reverts to normal. "These Amazons keep showing up out of nowhere…," I mutter, reverting to normal.

I walk over to Jim and Koneko, as she bows to him. "Thank you, Tanner-san," she says.

He then turns to me, and says, "This girlfriend of yours has an… 'odd' scent…," and I reply, "She's not my girlfriend, Jim."

" Whatever, either way… she isn't like the others," he says, before he walks off.

I just stood there, looking at me. What does he mean? Koneko has an odd scent? He must be imagining things.

 **MINUTES LATER.**

SLAP!

" Kiba, are you okay?" Rias asks, "I don't normally slap my peerage, but you spaced out way TOO much. Koneko nearly died…"

" I'm alright," he responds, "Just having an off day. I'll excuse myself for now…"

He then begins to walk off. I glare at him, and Koneko notices this. "What's up?" she asks, and I turn to her.

" Kiba put you in danger when he zones out like that," I explain, "I'm gonna make him explain what's going on, whether he likes it or not."

 **ISSEI'S HOUSE. LATER.**

" Buchou, do you have any idea about what's going on with Kiba?" Issei asks Rias, the two of them and Asia having returned to his house.

Rias sighs, and then, she says, "Fine, Issei. You see, when I found Kiba and made him a devil, he was at death's doorstep."

" Like me," Issei mutters, and Rias adds, "Yes. But, unlike you, Kiba suffered for many months, when he was a child."

 **MEANWHILE. OUTSIDE IN THE RAIN.**

I've been following Kiba around, and now it's raining. But, he stops moving, and he sighs. "Okay, Harry, why are you following me?" he asks.

So, he knows I'm here… He turns around, and faces me. "Kiba, we need to talk about earlier," I explain, and he responds, "I already said. I'm fine."

" YOU'RE NOT!" I shout, rushing at him.

I grab him by his jacket, my eyes red, and my arms starting to appear green and scaly, which shocks Kiba. My anger is rising, and my Amazon powers are leaking through. I'm so worried about not only Koneko, but Kiba's well-being as well. "You are putting not only yourself, but everyone else in danger! And I will not have you doing that! What is wrong?!" I shout.

I let him go, and I breathe, my appearance returning to normal. "Okay," Kiba says, sighing, "I'll tell you everything."

Then, Kiba relays his backstory. "Many years ago, the Church was working on ways to create holy soldiers that could wield holy swords. They… experimenting on many kids. My friends… they didn't make it," he says, "I was the only survivor."

 **ISSEI'S HOUSE.**

" Kiba somehow escaped from the facility he was being held at," Rias says, starting to explain it herself to Issei and Asia, "I found him, crawling through the snow, his life moments from vanishing."

Issei and Asia are shocked by this. They never thought Kiba would've been through something like that. He'd always have a smile on his face. Though, that would explain why he was upset at Freed getting away during the church incident with Asia.

 **OUTSIDE.**

" Since then, I've been a part of Rias' peerage, so that I could become stronger, and avenge my fallen friends," Kiba said, finishing his explanation.

I stare at him, shocked by this. He's been living with the pain of being the sole survivor for this long? "H-Help me!" a frantic voice calls out.

Kiba and I turn around, and we see a scared priest drop to the ground, besides us. "Oh, well lookie who we have here! The playboy devil scum and the Amazon scum!" a familiar, crazed voice shouts.

" Freed Sellzen! You were still hiding in this town?" Kiba says, his anger rising.

" My, what a delightful reunion this is!" Freed responds, and I groan, saying, "Listen, we're not in a good mood right now."

" Oh, really?" he asks, "Well, I'm a little bored chasing scum priests, so why don't we go at it?"

" Fine by me!" Kiba says, charging at Freed.

Kiba draws his sword, ready to slice Freed. However, a flash of light goes off, and Kiba is knocked back. He stops in front of me. "What the hell?!" I mutter, and Freed says, "Surprised?"

The flash fades, and there, Freed is holding a sword with an elegant design. "Th-That's-!" Kiba starts saying, but Freed interrupts, saying, "Yes…! A piece of the Holy Sword, Excalibur!"

Kiba groans angrily, charging back at Freed, and the two swords clash. "Hah! Do you wanna be Excalibur's prey that badly?" Freed asks, his smile twisted.

" Shut the fuck up!" Kiba shouts, jumping back.

" Holy Eraser!" he shouts, activating his Sacred Gear, which shoots out dark energy tendrils.

However, when they grip Excalibur, they vanish from existence. Is… Is Excalibur really that powerful?! I then summons my Amazons Driver, and I shout, "AMAZON!", as I turn the Acceler Grip.

Green energy surrounds me, and I transform into Omega. Looks like I'm gonna have to fight…! "I'm gonna end you and that sword!" Kiba shouts, charging at Freed.

However, Freed dodges his attack, and slices Kiba's arm. Blood spurts out and Kiba screams in pain. "Kiba!" I shout, shocked.

However, Kiba suddenly, knocks Freed down, and prepares to swing. However, Freed jumps away, and then, a magic circle appears next to his ear, the same size as it. "Huh?" he mutters, "Oh, alright…"

Is he talking through the circle? That's odd. "Sadly, I have to leave," Freed says, as he jumps away, pulling something out of his pocket, "Farewell, scum!"

Freed throws the item down, and a powerful flash goes off, blinding us. Damn! That's a powerful flash bomb! When the light clears, Freed is gone. Kiba stands there, disappointed by the result. I revert to normal, and I look at him. "See you tomorrow," I said, patting his shoulder.

I then make my way home, as he looks at me.

 **("Armour Zone" by Taro Kobayashi: You!)**

 **THE NEXT DAY. KUOH ACADEMY.**

It's now the next day. I had to explain to Koneko what happened last night, and she was shocked when I mentioned that Freed had a "piece" of Excalibur. After eating, I quickly fell asleep. And now, I'm about to enter the school grounds. However, my Amazon senses are going wild.

 **(Omae wa dare da? Ore no naka no ore**

 **Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!)**

I look behind me, and nearby, are two robed girls. One has brown hair, while the other has blue hair. They both have odd-looking swords. Who are these two? And why are they making my Amazon senses nervous?

 **(Oh...soudou no derivation**

 **Fureru karada akaku kirikazami**

 **Kokoro wa doko da? Itami sagashite mo)**

Meanwhile, while Harry sees Xenovia and Irina, they are all being watched by Jim Tanner, who's sitting on a tree branch. He has a smile on his face, grinning gleefully. "Man, these church girls are interesting," he mutters.

 **(Oh...shinzou ga hotobashiru dake**

 **Hey! We live in Armour Zone!)**

" I can't wait to see what they can do," he adds.

 **(Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite**

 **Kemono ga warau kono machi de**

 **Kuu ka kuwareru ka no sadame**

 **Oh yeah!**

 **Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto**

 **Tsumadate nagara kieru Nasty)**

 **NEXT HUNT…**

 **Irina: Issei-kun,... you thought I was a boy…? Heh Heh...**

 **Xenovia: Don't get in the Church's way...**

 **Issei: Don't you dare hurt Asia!**

 **Xenovia: An Amazon, huh? Guess I need to use my Secret Weapon!**

 **Harry: That belt…! That knuckle…!**

 **(Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau**

 **All race! Uragire**

 **(How do we survive?!))**

 **HUNT 15: Mounting Knuckle**

* * *

Hey, guys. Sorry for the long wait. Now, we're picking things up, and Xenovia's got something special hidden. What belt and what knuckle does she have? I'm gonna work on the next two chapters of _KRCD_ , which is the Bima Arc.

Until next time, see ya!


	15. Chapter 15

**High School AmZ**

 **HUNT 15: Mounting Knuckle**

 **LAST HUNT…**

 **Koneko: If you're done talking to the chicken, can we go now?**

 **Kiba: This… is a holy sword.**

 **Omega: DAMN IT, KIBA! DO SOMETHING USEFUL!**

 **Jim: Many years ago, the Church was working on ways to create holy soldiers that could wield holy swords. I was the only survivor.**

 **Jim: Man, these church girls are interesting. I can't wait to see what they can do.**

 **And now…**

 **Outside Kuoh Academy.**

Who are these two? And why are they making my Amazon senses nervous? The two of them are staring at me, which makes the hairs on my neck rise up. Shit! I need to get away from them…! I make my way into the school building, the uneasiness not leaving my body.

 **HOURS LATER. OUTSIDE KUOH**.

The whole day, I was uncomfortable. I could see those two girls staring at me from outside, and when I couldn't, I could sense them. Why are they watching me? Have I done something wrong? Are they spies? Assassins? Amazons? Is there some form of group like the Nozama Peston Service, or 4C, that's hunting down Amazons? "Hey, Harry. You okay?"

I react on instinct, grabbing the hand that touches my shoulder, and flipping the hand's body onto the floor. I hear a groan of pain, and looking down, I see it's Issei. "Oh,... sorry, man," I mutter, helping him up.

" What the hell was that for?!" he yells at me, and I bow, apologizing to him.

" S-Sorry…! I've been on edge all day," I explain, and he says, "Yeah, I noticed that. That's why I came to check up on you. You okay?"

I pull him aside, and I make sure no one can hear us. "There are these two odd women watching me," I say.

Issei's face perks up, and he chuckles. "Oh! Are they hot…?" he asks.

I sigh to myself. Of course, his "perv senses" are tingling with this. "Be serious, dude," I respond, "They're setting off my Amazon senses. Something's not right here."

Issei calms down, and says, "If they're making your Amazon senses nervous, that doesn't sound good."

" Yeah, it doesn't," Jim says, landing in front of us.

We jump back in shock, and I moan, "Oh… It's just you, Jim…"

He stands, chuckling happily. "Did I scare you again?" he asks, and we nod "yes".

" Why are you here, man?" Issei asks, "Don't you have something better to do?"

I always wondered about that. Does Jim have a job? How does he afford to survive in Japan? In fact, where does he live? "It's none of your beeswax, devil," Jim responds, before turning to me, "I noticed those two as well."

" They've been watching me as well," he explains, "Though, unlike you, I'm more excited about this. Looking at their attire, they appear to be apart of the church."

Our faces grow surprised at this. The church? For devils like the club, that's not good. At that moment, Issei and I froze in shock. "What is that?!" I say, worried.

" It's like when we took Asia to the church!" Issei says, "And it's coming from my house…"

We turn to each other, and are scared. "Which means…!"

We rush to the Junglaider, and I hand Issei the helmet. He puts it on, and I start the bike up, us riding towards Issei's house.

 **OUTSIDE ISSEI'S HOUSE. TEN MINUTES LATER.**

As soon as we reach Issei's place, I place the breaks on the Junglaider, and we race towards the door. We rush in, and Issei screams out, "Mom?!"

" Issei? You home? I'm in the living room," she responds, "We have some guests."

We make our way into the living room, and there, we are shocked. Issei's mom is chatting with… those church girls…! What are they doing here? We sigh in relief, but are still worried. "Hello, Issei-kun. It's been a while, hasn't it?" the girl with chestnut colored hair says.

D-Does she know Issei? I look to him, but he looks as confused as I am. The girl looks disappointed by this. "Huh? Do you not remember me?" she asks.

Issei nods no, and then his mom hands him a picture. That same picture that set Kiba off about Excalibur. She specifically points to the other child in the picture. "It's Irina Shidou," Issei's mom explains, "Back then, she looked like a boy, but now, she's a fine lady!"

We turn to her, shocked. Th-This girl… was Issei's childhood friend…? The girl, Irina, chuckles at our expressions. "Oh…! Did you think I was a boy?" she asks, "It makes sense. I was a tomboy after all back then. But, you know,... people can change over time."

The way she said that, the way she looked at Issei. Does she know he's a devil? The two of them then look at me. "And you must be Issei's friend!" she says, bowing to me, "Nice to meet you, sir."

My face blushes, and I bow in return. "N-Nice to meet you. M-My name is Harry Mizer… I moved here from America a month or two ago," I explain.

" Well, Harry-kun, I hope we can become great friends," she says.

I should feel happy about that, but with this holy aura I'm feeling, it's making me nervous.

 **THIRTY MINUTES LATER.**

Not long after, the two left, and Rias arrived, along with Asia. They were scared once Rias felt the holy presence, and feared the worst for Issei and I. Luckily, the girls mainly talked to Issei's mom, who continued to embarrass her son with his childhood photos. To be honest, it's kinda karma for him being a perv… in a way. "So, do you know anything about them, Rias?" I ask, "Like,... why they're here in town. Irina mentioned that this is her hometown, but something seems off."

" Yes I do, Harry," she responds, "After classes ended, Sona called me into her office, and told me about them. Apparently, many of the church's priests have been killed when they are sent here. They met with her at noon, and requested to meet up with me and my peerage, since this town is my territory."

Ah, so something's been killing their priests. If I know anything about mysterious killings, the culprits are Amazons. "They also have holy swords, so we should be wary of that," she adds.

Yeah, especially with Kiba. Seeing one will probably set him off. I just hope he thinks rationally tomorrow. After what happened the night before, I'm gonna keep a close eye on him.

 **THE NEXT DAY. THE CLUB ROOM.**

Throughout the day, I was on edge. If they knew about Issei being a devil, did they know about the Amazons? And did they know about Jim and I? As the hours passed, the tension grew and grew, until now, we're in the club room, with the two girls sitting on the opposite couch. Issei and Kiba sit with me, Koneko sits in front of me on the floor, and Asia and Akeno stand. Rias sits at her desk. I looked at Kiba, and noticed him glaring at the girls and their swords. I can feel his anger rising, and this makes me nervous. "So, let's get down to business," Rias says, "Why are you here?"

" I should introduce myself first. I am Xenovia Quarta, and my comrade, as many of you know, is Irina Shidou. You see, the reason we're here is because the Excaliburs held by the church branches have started to disappear," the blue haired girl says.

" Branches?" Issei asks, and I explain, "There's many parts of Chistianity. Protestant, Catholic, Orthodox."

He nods, but that leaves one question. Excaliburs? Are there more than one? "I can see you two are confused," Rias says, "Issei became a devil not too long ago, so he doesn't know that much about the history of the three factions."

" A long time ago, after the war between the three factions, the holy sword Excalibur was split into seven pieces. One piece disappeared, but the others, the remaining Exclaiburs, were split between the Catholic, Protestant, and Eastern Othodox branches of the church," Irina explains.

Oh, so that's it. I think I recall a war being mentioned at some point. If I remember, it's why there are four Satans now. The two of them unsheathe their swords, and Issei was scared by what he sensed and saw. So, these were parts of the famous Excalibur. Xenovia's resembles a basic longsword. Irina's, however, resembles a katana. "My piece is called Excalibur Destruction," Xenovia says, and Irina says, "And mine is called Excalibur Mimic."

Kiba's glaring was getting worse, and it felt like he wanted to take the swords and destroy them. "So, what does Japan have to do with the Excaliburs?" Rias asks.

" My Excalibur was one of the two from the Catholic church, and Irina's is one from the Protestant Church. One was stolen from each church, and they were brought to Japan. Any priests we've sent here were quickly killed," Xenovia says.

" Do you have a suspect?" I ask, curious to see what they say.

" We believe the Grigori, the fallen angels, are responsible for the thefts," she responds, "Though, as for the killings, we have heard of some mysterious monsters that have spread through Japan. We're not sure what they are yet, but according to some people, they're called… Amazons."

My eyes go wide when I hear this. So, they do know about Amazons. But, do they know I'm one? And who told them the name "Amazon"? Are people from my world here? Or was it a random term someone used to describe them? Nah… That would be too coincidental. The girls stand up, and they look at Rias. "We were sent here, not only to investigate, but also to warn you… Stay out of this fight," Xenovia says.

Ok, that's annoying. Why should we stay out of this fight? I stand up, and say, "Look, Xenovia, with all due respect, if anyone innocent is in danger, I will protect them from anyone. Doesn't matter if their attacker is a fallen angel, an angel, a devil, or anything else. The same for what the victim is."

Xenovia looks at me, interested. "You know, I've been curious about something. You're definitely not a devil. Why are you with them?" she asks me, but then… she turns to Asia, "And you… You're Asia Argento, are you not?"

Asia's face is getting scared at this moment. Issei and I feel overprotective right now. Irina then adds, "Asia Argento? As in the witch who could heal even fallen angels and devils?!"

Asia is tearing up, and Issei is turning red with rage. My eyes, meanwhile, are burning red. "For you, a former holy maiden, to be hanging out with devils… Have you given up on God?" Xenovia asks.

This bitch…! She was starting to get on my nerves…! I could feel my anger rising. My skin becomes scaly and armored, catching Koneko's attention. "H-Harry-senpai…?" she mutters, nervous.

" I can sense some belief, Xenovia adds, "Deep inside. So, I will purge you of any sin you have obtained. Then,... God will welcome you… with his love…"

Xenovia holds her Excalibur, ready to attack. Asia is crying now, and I can't take it ANYMORE! I always hated overly religious assholes, and now,... I can stop shit like this! "Don't you dare hurt Asia!" Issei yells.

And suddenly, I rush at the girls, kicking the sword away, which shocks everyone, especially the church girls. "H-Harry…!"

" H-Harry-senpai!"

" Harry-san!"

" Wh-What… the?!" Xenovia gasps, shocked.

Steam is pouring from my body, as I desperately try to hold myself back. However, my forearms and hands… have transformed… into my Origin form's appearance. My eyes are completely red, and I am grunting angrily. "What is he?!" Irina gasps, horrified by what she is seeing.

" LEAVE… HER… ALONE!" I growl at them.

" Harry-senpai! Use your driver!" Koneko shouts at me, and this phrase catches Xenovia and Irina's attention.

" Dri...ver…?" the two mutter.

Focusing on summoning the driver, it appears, along with my Amazons Register. I grab the Acceler Grip, and twist it.

 **OMEGA!**

" AMAZON!" I shout, as green energy surrounds me, knocking the girls back.

 **EVOL-EV-EVOLUTION!**

As the energy fades, I stand there, as Amazon Omega. Xenovia and Irina stand there, amazed. Though, Xenovia soon says, "So, that's what you are."

She stands up, and looks at me, a calm, stern glare on her face. "An Amazon, huh? Guess I need to use my Secret Weapon!"

Huh? Secret Weapon? What does she mean? At that moment, I get my answer.

She pulls out a belt, which has an odd buckle on it. But, it looks oddly familiar. "Xenovia…! Are you gonna use-?" Irina says, and Xenovia says, "Yes."

She then attaches the belt to her waist, before pulling an odd object out of her cloak. It's then that I recognize what she has. The object is a knuckle weapon, which matches the design on the buckle. "That belt…! That knuckle…!" I mutter.

Xenovia presses the knuckle up against her opposite hand, and it makes a beeping noise.

 **RE-A-DY!**

Xenovia holds the knuckle to her right, before crossing it over her chest. "Henshin!" she shouts, before slotting it onto the belt.

 **FI-ST - ON!**

A golden projection of a suit appears from the buckle, and attaches to Xenovia, cloaking her in the projected suit. We all stand there, shocked and amazed at what I'm seeing. A black bodysuit, white and golden armor. The helmet featured a golden cross design on it. Xenovia… had transformed into… KAMEN RIDER IXA?! "Now, return Asia to God…!" she mutters, holding onto Excalibur Destruction.

" Hold on…!" Rias shouts, catching our attention.

" What is it, Rias Gremory?" Ixa asks, and Rias responds, "Harry is not your enemy! He's been helping us take out stray devils, Amazons, and fallen angels."

Ixa and Irina stare at me, confused. "I have a hard time trusting an Amazon, especially when he attacked us," Ixa responds.

This bitch…! She's one of those die-hard Christians that thinks everything they do is right. They might as well be Freed! Issei stands up growling. "You two were gonna KILL Asia! He was defending her! To even accuse him of just attacking you, that's wrong!" he shouts, "Aren't you supposed to be all good and moral?!"

" Also, we just repaired the club room after Harry lost control," Akeno says, which shocks the church duo, and annoys us.

Damn it, Akeno-senpai. You had to say that? Ixa turns to me, saying, "So, you went berserk once? Then, you are a threat!"

She points Excalibur at me, and I prepare to fight. "Yeah, but the only reason Harry-senpai went berserk was because he thought I died during a Rating Game…," Koneko explains, catching their attention.

" A Rating Game? That's one of your competitions, right?" Irina asks, and I nod yes.

" Yeah, I was watching their game against Riser Phenex's peerage, and I saw Koneko-chan get eliminated. I didn't know she was alive then, and lost control," I explain to them.

Ixa stares at me, and I point to the Ixa Belt. "Now,... where did you get that belt?" I ask her.

Where did the Ixa Belt come from? I thought only Amazons appeared. I wasn't expecting anything from other Kamen Rider seasons. "This belt?" Ixa asks, "Do you know about it?"

" I've seen it in a hero show before," I explained, "Not sure why you have it though."

" The church found it outside one day," Ixa explains, "It was very damaged, but we were able to rebuild it. I was chosen to wield the belt."

" W-Well then,... I have an offer!" Issei says, "Why don't we test how strong we four are? Harry and I vs. You and Irina."

Irina and Ixa look at each other, and then, they turn to us. "We accept your offer," Ixa says, and Rias adds, "Great. Just follow me outside, and we'll begin."

 **MINUTES LATER. OUTSIDE.**

Within a few minutes, we were outside the club room, and we were surrounded by a barrier, so that no normal humans could see us. Kiba was irritated that he couldn't fight against the Excaliburs, but I promised him that he could go against them later. He seemed to be okay with that. "So, are you ready, Harry Mizer and Issei Hyoudou?" Ixa asks us.

 **("Armour Zone" by Taro Kobayashi: You!)**

" Yep, ready when you are," Issei says, summoning his Boosted Gear, which shocks the duo.

" The… Boosted Gear…?" Irina mutters, "To think that Issei-kun would have it…"

 **(Omae wa dare da? Ore no naka no ore**

 **Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!)**

So, they know about the Boosted Gear? The church must have a lot of knowledge on Sacred Gears. "Well, you know about Sacred Gears, but I'd like to see you fight against an Amazon Rider!" I say.

 **(Oh...soudou no derivation**

 **Fureru karada akaku kirikazami**

 **Kokoro wa doko da? Itami sagashite mo)**

I pull out the Battler Grip, which is now a sword, and I charge at Ixa. However, she blocks it with the Excalibur Destruction. She looks shocked by my power.

 **(Oh...shinzou ga hotobashiru dake**

 **Hey! We live in Armour Zone!)**

 **(Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite**

 **Kemono ga warau kono machi de**

 **Kuu ka kuwareru ka no sadame**

 **Oh yeah!**

 **Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto**

 **Tsumadate nagara kieru Nasty)**

 **NEXT HUNT…**

 **Ixa: This is the power of an Amazon…?!**

 **Koneko: Watch out. Issei-senpai has a move that shreds women's clothing if he touches them...**

 **Saji: Wait…! You four want to team up with members of the Church?!**

 **Xenovia: We thank you for helping us retrieve the Excaliburs.**

 **?: So,... what is the creatures next to the Red Dragon?**

 **(Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau**

 **All race! Uragire**

 **(How do we survive?!))**

 **HUNT 16: Negotiating Alliances**

* * *

Hello, everyone! Sorry it took so long, but _High School AmZ_ is back! And as you can see, Xenovia and Irina have made their debuts, and Xenovia is Kamen Rider Ixa!

I'm not sure about how many other series elements to add in. At the moment, it'll just be Ixa stuff, though if a series element fits, I'll consider it. I plan to finish up _CD_ 's Bima Pt1 episode within a week.

Also, I had my birthday last week(11/26), and I plan on getting back into the swing of things, juggling my two fanfics here, as well as artwork, a _Zero-One_ fanfic, and an original light novel series! Until next time, see ya!


	16. Chapter 16

**High School AmZ**

 **HUNT 16: Negotiating Alliances**

 **LAST HUNT…**

 **Jim: Looking at their attire, they appear to be part of the church.**

 **Irina: And you must be Issei's friend! Nice to meet you, sir.**

 **Xenovia: Though, as for the killings, we have heard of some mysterious monsters that have spread through Japan. We're not sure what they are yet, but according to some people, they're called… Amazons.**

 **Issei: Why don't we test how strong we four are? Harry and I vs. You and Irina.**

 **Omega: Well, you know about Sacred Gears, but I'd like to see you fight against an Amazon Rider!**

 **And now…**

 **Outside Kuoh Academy.**

Well, here we are…

Issei and I are about to fight with Xenovia and Irina, two members of the Church, and Xenovia is also Kamen Rider Ixa. I'm ready for a battle, crouched down in my battle stance. Man, this is gonna be an interesting spar…

" Oh, Ise-kun," Irina mutters, her face looking depressed, "Of all the people to become a devil, why did it have to be you? My childhood friend?"

" As a representative of God, I shall return your soul to the light," she adds on.

Man, she's being overdramatic about this, isn't she? It's not like it's a fight to the death. It's only a sparring match. "Man, and I thought the Ixa user would say that," I mutter.

This catches their attention. "What do you mean by that?" Ixa asks, glaring at me.

At least, I assume she is. Since, you know, helmets and all. "The users of Ixa in that show I've seen would always say that when fighting a monster," I explain, "I thought for sure you'd say it then. Anyway, let's do this!"

" Issei, Harry, be careful," Rias says, watching us from a distance, "They are using Excalibur pieces. Even if this is a sparring match, they are dangerous."

" Got it," I respond, and Issei nods in agreement.

I start the match, charging at Xenovia. I throw a punch at her, and she blocks it. She then sends a kick at me, and I duck under it, catching her off-guard. I leg sweep her, knocking her to the ground. Meanwhile, Issei dodges a slash from Irina's Excalibur piece, and he looks scared. His Boosted Gear then glows brightly.

 **BOOST!**

Issei dodges another sword slash, and runs for it. Ixa, though, is taking my claw swipes with her sword, sparks flying off. She is being knocked back. "What is this power?! Is this the power of an Amazon?!" she says.

" Yes it is, Xenovia!" I respond, "This is the power I use to defend those I care about! From anyone! Angels. Fallen Angels. Devils. Humans. It doesn't matter! That's why… I won't have you… threatening Asia…!"

I kick her in the stomach, knocking her back. She grunts from the hit, and pants, catching her breath. Just then, Irina says, "What a lecherous face…"

I look at her, and I notice Issei. The damn idiot. He has a pervy look on his face. What is he thinking?! "Watch out. Issei-senpai has a move that shreds women's clothing if he touches them…," Koneko mutters, surprising the girls.

Issei looks annoyed. "Koneko-chan?!" he whines, "Why are you telling the enemy my techniques?!"

Then, with a deadpan look on her face, Koneko replies, "Because you're the enemy of all women."

" Konekooo-channn…!" he yells, and I groan.

Damn it, dude. You were caught red-handed. Just deal with it. "How perverted!" Irina responds, "God, please show mercy on this man's soul."

She prays for Issei, and I groan. "We get it," I mutter, "You're Christian. Shut up and fight."

" Maybe you should focus on YOUR opponent," Ixa responds, and at that moment, I sense an attack.

I jump back, right as Ixa tries to slash at me. Shit! That was a close one! I really should pay attention. I land on the ground, and I run at her, pulling out the Battler Grip from my Driver. It transforms into a sword, and I swing at Ixa. She blocks the attack with her Excalibur piece, sparks clashing. The two of us struggle against each other, trying to knock down the other. However, we are stopped by a sound we hear. "Sorry for stripping you!" Issei calls out.

The two of us turn to Issei and Irina, who are continuing their battle. Issei charges at Irina, a lewd smile on his face. Damn it. He's not giving up. Irina jumps out of the way, but Issei turns around, trying again. He tries again and again, but she still avoids him. However, within a few seconds, he's finally cornered her, a creepy look on his face. "Now I've got you…," he mutters.

Issei jumps at Irina, prepared to touch her. However, at the last second, she ducks down, shocking Issei. He flies over her, through the barrier, and…

He touches Koneko and Asia.

 **STRRRIPPP!**

Asia and Koneko, along with everyone else, were shocked, as their clothes were torn to shred. Asia cries out, embarrassed. Koneko, though, stands there, a blank, annoyed stare on her face. "Y-YOU….!" she growls, scaring Issei, "PERVERT!"

Koneko then punches Issei, sending him flying into the ground. "K-Koneko… Why?" he cries out.

I sigh. I grab the back of his shirt, and lift him to his feet. "That's what you get, dude," I say.

I set him down, and then, his Boosted Gear loses its glow.

 **RESET!**

Issei's power has depleted. He sighs to himself. I turn to Ixa, and I revert to normal. "I think we're done," I tell her, "You two should go."

Ixa removes the Ixa Belt, and reverts to her normal self as well. She picks up her Excalibur, and says, "Fine then. Just know, at this moment, you two can't win."

Xenovia walks off, and Irina winks at us. "Ise-kun, if you ever want to be judged, just come find me," she says, before following her comrade.

" And by the way," Xenovia says, before turning to face Issei, "The Vanishing Dragon has already awakened."

"Vanishing Dragon"? What the hell is she talking about? I turn to Issei, who shrugs at me. So, he doesn't know either. Great… That's a good sign…

" Well, that was an interesting fight," a voice says, before Jim jumps down, landing next to us.

" How long have you been watching us?" I ask him, and he chuckles, "Since the fight began. Not bad, rookie."

" Thanks," I mutter sarcastically, only to be interrupted before I can continue.

" Kiba…! Where are you going?!" Rias calls out, as Kiba walks off, a glare in his eyes.

She runs in front of him, blocking his path. "I've waited so long for this opportunity… I'm gonna avenge everyone…!" he mutters.

He moves past Rias, leaving everyone there confused. No one says anything, uncomfortable from the exchange. "What a hard ass…," Jim suddenly says, causing all of us to glare at him.

" What?" he mutters.

 **A FEW DAYS LATER. NEAR A TRAIN STATION.**

" Man, today's been boring," I mutter, riding my bike along the road.

With no classes today, I've been trying to find a way to pass the time. There's been no problems with Amazons or supernatural beings these past few days. Everything's been normal. Which is good, but I feel like I'm gonna go insane from boredom…! "I agree with that," Koneko says, her arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

Koneko decided to ride with me to get some supper. I didn't decline this, as I want to retain my balls. So now, we were riding around, her wearing my helmet. "I hope Kiba's okay,"Koneko mutters.

That's right. No one in the club's heard from Kiba in the past few days. Rias has been worried about him especially. "Yeah," I reply, "Those Excaliburs must've really pissed him off…"

" Wait! Look there!" Koneko says, causing me to brake.

I look in the direction she's pointing. In the distance, a familiar pervert is walking around, looking kinda sneaky. Just what the hell is Issei doing? "What do you think?" I ask, and she says, "He's up to something."

I nod in agreement, and we drive ahead, making sure to scare him by driving right by him, catching him off guard. I brake again, and I chuckle at him. "So, Issei…," I say, "What are you up to…?"

" H-Harry?! K-Koneko-chan?!" he mutters, "What are you two doing here?!"

" Oh, we were just looking for somewhere to eat," I answer, and Koneko adds, "So,... what are YOU doing…?"

Koneko is glaring at Issei, who looks uncomfortable. I've got a smile on my face, and I chuckle devilishly.

 **MINUTES LATER.**

" Okay, man, what was the reason for calling me over here?" Saji asks, staring at Issei.

I'm standing nearby, leaning on my bike. And Koneko is holding onto Issei, in order to keep him from running away. When we confronted Issei, he said he was going to meet up with Saji, and we decided to follow him. "Yeah, what were you two going to do?" Koneko adds on.

Ever since the duel, she's been angry at Issei for shredding her clothes. Not that I blame her. If I was a girl, I'd be pissed too. Issei sighs, and then he comes out and says, "I'm going to ask Xenovia and Irina to let me destroy the Excaliburs."

Saji and Koneko were surprised by this. I, however, didn't really think too much about it. He wants to help Kiba. That's a kind thing to do. "It's about Yuuto-senpai, isn't it?" Koneko asks, "Then, I'll help you."

Saji, however, tries to run away. "No way! I'm going home!"

Saji looks scared, and he runs past Issei. However, Koneko grabs onto his shirt, holding him there. Man, what a baby. "I ain't helping you with that, Hyoudou! I'm a part of the House of Sitri! That has nothing to do with me!" he cries out.

" Oh, come on, Saji," Issei says, "You're the only one that will listen to me."

" No way! Kaichou is gonna kill me!" he cries.

Wow, is Sona really that bad? How bad is Rias in comparison? Is Issei that lucky to be Rias' servant? "Xenovia and Irina said that their mission is to either retrieve the stolen Excaliburs, or to destroy them to keep them out of villainous hands, right?" Issei says.

" That means that it wouldn't hurt if one out of three was destroyed!" I add, and Issei gives a thumbs up in agreement.

" If Kiba is able to destroy one of the Excaliburs, then he should be able to move on with his life as a devil," Issei says.

That's a good plan. Genius, actually. "That's… not bad, Issei," I say, and he chuckles, only for Koneko to add, "For someone like you…"

Issei moans in disappointment. "Why, Koneko-chan?" he mutters.

" And we can't tell Rias about this," I say, with the two nodding in agreement.

Rias wouldn't want her peerage to get involved in holy objects. "There's a chance that tensions will rise up," Issei says, "If that happens, then Koneko, Saji, run away. Harry and I will handle it."

Once again, Saji tries to make a run for it. "I'm gonna run now! If I stay with you, I'm gonna die!" he cries.

" Just shut up," I groan, annoyed at his whining.

This catches everyone's attention. "Be lucky that Issei thinks highly of you to ask for your help…!" I say, glaring at Saji. He still looks scared, but he shuts up, Koneko dragging him along.

 **CITY STREETS. TWENTY MINUTES LATER.**

It wasn't that hard to find Xenovia and Irina. They were dressed in white robes, and were not only praying, but begging for food and change on the streets. Wow, how the mighty Ixa has fallen. I wonder what Otoya or Keisuke would think of her, now that I think about it. "What are we gonna do about food?" Irina asks.

" I don't know," Xenovia responds, "Why don't we threaten the heretics?"

Hearing this, I walk over to the two, a glare in my eye. "I don't think the other Ixas would appreciate you saying that…," I mutter to them.

They are shocked at my appearance. "What are you doing here, Amazon?" Xenovia asks, and I reply, "We were looking for you. And by the way, threaten anyone, and any love for God I have left after my luck will disappear."

That might seem harsh, but at this point, I'm beginning to lose faith. I've been brought to a world filled with supernatural beings, and turned into an Amazon. I have to put up with monsters and assholes constantly. So, I'm left to wonder what God would place that burden on a teenager…

" You still believe in God?" Xenovia asks, and I say, "Yeah. But, die-hard Christians like you make it hard to. But, that's not why we're here. We have an offer for you…"

The two stare at me, confused.

 **A NEARBY DINER. TEN MINUTES LATER.**

" Wow! So this is Japanese cuisine!" Xenovia says, enjoying the food Issei and I bought for her and Irina.

" Man, I missed the food of my homeland!" Irina adds.

The two of them are scarfing down food, which is surprising for exorcists. " Yeah, yeah, it's good. We know," I mutter, annoyed, "Can we get to the matter at hand?"

The two turn to me, and notice my bothered expression. "S-Sorry," Xenovia says, "Thank you for buying our dinner."

" No problem," Issei responds, shaking off the gratitude.

" Anyway, what did you want to offer us?" Irina asks.

" We'd like to help you destroy the Excaliburs," Issei responds, which catches them off-guard.

" Sure, if you can destroy one, go ahead," Xenovia answers finally, "Just make sure to keep your identities hidden. We don't want anyone thinking we're connected to you."

Sh-She really said yes? I wasn't expecting that. I'm sure Issei and Koneko weren't expecting it either. "Are you sure about that, Xenovia?" Irina asks, "They are devils after all."

Hello? An Amazon sitting right here…! "I'm sure of it, Irina. After all, if we're questioned about it, we can just say we got a dragon to help us. No one said we couldn't ask a dragon for help," she responds.

That's a clever loophole, Xenvoia! Irina just sighs, and nods her head in agreement. "Fine," she mutters, and Issei says, "Great! I'll let my partner know you're in agreement."

Issei pulls out his phone, and begins to text someone.

 **TEN MINUTES LATER.**

" Hmm, I understand," Kiba says, drinking from a cup of coffee he ordered from the diner.

Kiba was the one Issei texted, and he quickly showed up. We explained everything to him. And now, he's sitting there, and we're waiting for an answer. "If we're gonna hunt for the Excaliburs, then I feel the need to mention an encounter I had," Kiba adds, "A few days ago, I was attacked by a former exorcist, who wielded an Excalibur piece, named Freed Sellzen."

" Yes, we've heard about him," Xenovia says, "He was excommunicated from the Church for going overboard with his killings."

Of course that asshole has a history like that. Why am I not surprised? "Anyway, we should exchange numbers in order to stay in contact," Issei says.

" Oh, your mother already gave us your number," Irina explains.

We stand there, with Issei looking shocked. Ha! That's so hilarious! Xenovia and Irina handed us their numbers, and the rest of us gave them ours. " Let's meet up tomorrow," Xenovia says.

They then leave, and we're left there, the five of us. "So, wanna enjoy the food a bit more?" Issei asks.

" Hell yeah!" I say, "Now we're talking!"

 **CITY STREETS. THE NEXT NIGHT.**

The next night, we're walking alongside the Church duo. We're dressed in priest clothes for us guys, and Koneko is in a sister's clothes, as a disguise. However, nothing has happened since then! "Man, nothing's going on...," I mutter, sighing to myself.

" We thank you for helping us retrieve the Excaliburs," Xenovia says, a calm look on her face.

" It's nothing," I say, "As a Kamen Rider, it's my duty to protect and help innocent people."

This line catches Xenovia and Irina's attention. "Kamen Rider?" Irina mutters, and Xenovia responds, "What's that?"

" It's a line of superhero shows from here that I've seen," I explain, "To be honest, I'm not from this world."

This catches them off guard. "Wait! Are you saying you're an alien?" Irina asks, and I shake my head no.

" No, I'm from another dimension."

" And these Kamen Riders, are some of them the forms you and I take?" Xenovia asks.

I nod yes at her question, and she mutters to herself. "Interesting. Why would things from these shows be here in our world?" she asks.

" I wish I knew," I say, "All I do know is that I'm Kamen Rider Amazon Omega, and that I need to stop Amazons from attacking people."

"Hold on," Kiba says, stopping us in our tracks.

Wait…! What's going on?! What is this feeling I'm sensing?! It's bloodthirsty vengeance! "Look up!" Saji calls out.

" Hello there, priests! Why don't I help you OUT?!" a voice calls out, one that we recognize.

Looking up, we see a familiar figure, Freed, falling down at us, his sword drawn. Kiba quickly blocks Freed's attack, knocking him back. However, he lands easily on the ground. "Freed!" I call out.

The priest turns to me, a creepy smile on his face. "Ah! The damn Amazon! And Issei-kun as well!" he says, "Why don't I kill you now?!"

We all remove our disguises, and Issei summons his Boosted Gear. Xenovia puts on the Ixa Belt, and hits the Ixa Knuckle. I, meanwhile, summon my Amazons Driver.

 **RE-A-DY!**

Xenovia inserts the Knuckle onto the Belt. "Henshin!" she shouts.

I meanwhile, growl, turning the Accel Grip on my Driver. "AMAZON!" I shout.

 **FI-ST - ON!**

 **OMEGA! EVOL-EV-EVOLUTION!**

Xenovia transforms into Ixa, and I become Amazon Omega. Ixa and Irina hold their swords, along with Kiba. Meanwhile, Issei, Koneko, and I are posed to brawl.

 **("Armour Zone" by Taro Kobayashi: You!)**

 **MEANWHILE…**

A bearded man is watching video files of Issei and the Amazon Riders battle against the Griffin Amazon. He is chuckling, amazed at the power of the Boosted Gear and the Amazons.

 **(Omae wa dare da? Ore no naka no ore**

 **Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!)**

" Isn't that impressive?" the man asks, to a figure standing right next to him.

The figure stares at Issei, thinking, " _The Red Dragon Emperor. I shall soon come face-to-face with you."_

The figure then stares at the Amazons, intrigued. "So,... what are the creatures next to the Red Dragon?" he asks the bearded man.

 **(Oh...soudou no derivation**

 **Fureru karada akaku kirikazami**

 **Kokoro wa doko da? Itami sagashite mo)**

" From what I've heard, they're called Amazons," the man responds.

" Amazons? Interesting…"

 **(Oh...shinzou ga hotobashiru dake**

 **Hey! We live in Armour Zone!)**

 **(Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite**

 **Kemono ga warau kono machi de**

 **Kuu ka kuwareru ka no sadame**

 **Oh yeah!**

 **Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto**

 **Tsumadate nagara kieru Nasty)**

 **NEXT HUNT…**

 **Freed: You shall soon meet your end!**

 **Rias: Why did you all meet up with the exorcists?**

 **?: I shall start a new war between the Three Factions!**

 **Ixa: You shall not win! In the name of God!**

 **White Dragon: You're an Amazon, huh? Where does your power come from?**

 **(Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau**

 **All race! Uragire**

 **(How do we survive?!))**

 **HUNT 17: Ominous Battle**

* * *

 **Here we are! The end of the Church Duo story shall come next time! I can't wait to move onto the next story, especially because of a certain vampire. Also, soon, we will have our Amazon Sigma! Just wait a few episodes! Until next time, I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
